The Hunger Games: Das Zeichen des Zeus
by AlLEsLiEbEr
Summary: Zerena Evans lebt zusammen mit ihrer Adoptivmutter-und Schwester in Distrikt 5. Am Erntetag der 74. Hungerspiele wir der Name ihrer Schwester gezogen und Zerena meldet sich freiwillig als Tribut. Bei ihrem Abschied von ihrer Familie bekommt sie von ihrer Adoptivmutter eine Kette mit einem goldenen Adler überreicht, welcher ihrem leiblichen Vater gehört hatte...
1. Steckbrief

**Steckbrief**

Name: Zerena Evans

Alter: 16 Jahre

Heimat: Distrikt 5

Eltern: Mutter (tot), Vater (unbekannt)

Interessen: Jagen

Charakter: 

-stur

-verfügt über einen gewissen Beschützer Instinkt

-zeigt wenig Interesse an Jungen

Aussehen: 

Zerena hat lange schwarze bis zur Hüfte reichende Haare und graue Augen. Sie besitzt zudem einen zur Seite gerichteten Ponny. Ihr Körper ist schlank und durch die Jagd leicht trainiert.

Sonstiges:

Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter wurde Zerena von einer Freundin ihrer Mutter aufgenommen und versorgt, bis sie sich schließlich im Alter von 13 Jahren mithilfe der Jagd selbstversorgen konnte.

Ihre „Adoptiv-Familie" ist das Einzige, was ihr in den Jahren geblieben war und unterstützt sie so gut, wie sie kann. Jedoch, kennt sie bis heute, nicht den Namen oder das Aussehen ihres Vaters.


	2. Der Anfang

Beim Klang der Vögel öffnete ich meine Augen und blickte direkt an die graue fleckige Decke meines kleinen Hauses. Müde schloss ich die Augen wieder und drehte mich auf die linke Seite meines Holzbettes. Ich zog mir die dünne braune Wolldecke über den Körper und verbarg mein Gesicht in die kratzige Decke, ehe ich mit Schrecken feststellen musste, dass heute der Tag der Ernte war.

 _Die Ernte der 74. Hungerspiele._

Mit einem knarzenden Geräusch meines alten Bettes erhob ich mich und blickte durch den kahlen Raum, welcher nur einen kleinen Holzkleiderschrank und eine Holzkommode beherbergte.

In Distrikt 5 hatten wir nicht viel, jedoch reichte das meiste aus, um zu überleben. Unser Distrikt war eines der wichtigsten von Panem, da wir für die Erzeugung von Energie verantwortlich sind. Wir versorgen das Kapitol und auch die übrigen Distrikte mit Strom.

Müde fuhr ich mir durch meine welligen schwarzen Haare und ging zu meinem Schrank. Drei Kleider blickten mir entgegen und ich lächelte leicht, bei den Gedanken an meine Mutter. Sie starb als ich noch klein war und vermachte mir das Haus und ihre Besitztümer, darunter auch ihre Kleidung. Die Freundin meiner Mutter Katherine nahm mich nach dem Tod meiner Mutter auf und zog mich, ebenso wie ihre eigene Tochter Liliana groß. Ich bin ihnen bis heute dankbar, dass sie mich aufgenommen und versorgt haben und jede Woche brachte ich Liliana etwas aus dem Wald mit.

Der Wald begann hinter den Grenzen von Distrikt 5 und jede Woche überquerte ich die Grenzen des Distrikts und jagte Wild. Meine Waffe, der Bogen war ein gutes Hilfsmittel und sicherte uns das Überleben. Der Bogen war aus dunklem Holz gebaut, ebenso wie die Pfeile. Ich fand ihn damals unter dem Bett meiner Mutter, zusammen mit einem Brief. Meine Mutter schrieb mir, dass sie den Bogen in jungen Jahren selbst benutzt hatte, um sich und ihre Familie versorgen zu können. Sie beschrieb mir im Detail, wie ich den Bogen selbst benutzen konnte. Zu meiner Überraschung meisterte ich das Bogenschießen in wenigen Tagen und schoss bis jetzt an keinem meiner Ziele vorbei.

Ich holte mir meine braune Hose und ein schwarzes langärmliges Oberteil heraus, ehe ich zum Schluss in meine schwarzen Stiefel stieg. Meine schwarzen Haare flocht ich leicht an beiden Seiten und band sie zu einem Zopf zurück. Ich blickte in den Spiegel. Zwei regengraue Augenpaare starrten mir entgegen. Meine durchdringenden Augen hatte ich von meinem verschollenen Vater geerbt. Ich habe ihn nie kennengelernt, jedoch erinnerte ich mich an die Geschichten, die mir meine Mutter früher erzählt hatte.

Sie meinte, ich wäre ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Dieselben bohrenden grauen Augen, dasselbe Haar und der sture Charakter. Die Augen meiner Mutter begannen immer zu strahlen, wenn sie von ihm sprach. Ich schüttelte nur lachhaft den Kopf.

Die Liebe.

Ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie verliebt gewesen. Ich hatte andere Dinge im Kopf, die wichtiger waren, als die Liebe. Außerdem gab es in diesem Distrikt niemanden, dem ich meine Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde.

Manchmal beobachtete ich die Mädchen in meiner Schule oder in den Kraftwerken, wie sie unauffällig Jungen beobachteten und dabei kicherten.

 _Lächerlich!_

Mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel verließ ich das kleine Haus und hörte von weitem meine kleine Schwester schreien. Meine Schritte beschleunigten sich und ich lief auf das Haus meiner Adoptiv- Familie zu. Die Schreie von Liliana wurden lauter und ich rannte durch die Haustür auf ihr Zimmer zu.

Liliana lag schweißgebadet in ihrem Bett und strampelte wild mit den Beinen und Armen umher. Mit großen Schritten trat ich an ihr Bett und hielt ihr die Arme fest.

„Liliana!" sagte ich laut und eine Sekunde später blickten mich zwei Schock geweitete blaue Augen an. Ich lächelte beruhigend auf sie ein und setzte mich neben sie auf das Bett. Liliana sprang währenddessen auf und umarmte mich stürmisch.

„Ich bin es geworden!" schluchzte sie leise und ich strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf. Ich konnte ihre Angst verstehen. Es war ihr erstes Jahr.

„Es war nur ein Traum. Es ist dein erstes Jahr und dein Name ist nur einmal in der Lostrommel, Liliana. Versuch wieder einzuschlafen." sagte ich leise zu ihr.

„Ich kann nicht!" sagte sie leise und ich löste mich aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Versuche es." sagte ich und legte sie wieder zurück in die Matratze. Sanft fuhr ich ihr durch die braunen Haare und summe leicht vor mir hin, wie es meine Mutter getan hatte, als ich noch klein war.

Lächelnd blickte ich auf Liliana, welche die Augen geschlossen hatte und stand leise von meinem Platz auf. Katherine kam mir entgegen und warf erst einen Blick auf mich und dann auf ihre schlafende Tochter und lächelte leicht traurig. Auch für sie würde nun die Angst bestehen, dass ihre Tochter gezogen werden könnte. Ich nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und verschwand aus dem Haus in Richtung der Grenzen von Distrikt 5.

In Distrikt 5 gab es kein einziges grünes Blatt, mit Ausnahme der Wälder, die an dem Distrikt grenzten. Im Zentrum unseres Distriktes gab es viele Kraftwerke und Anlagen, um Energie zu gewinnen und Panem mit Strom versorgen zu können. Die Häuser von Distrikt 5 waren einfach, klein und grau. Große Familien hatten in ihn kaum Platz, konnten sich aber auch kein weiteres leisten. Die Asphaltwege auf den Straßen waren löchrig und lösten sich an manchen Stellen. Ich sah mich um und konnte von weitem das Gerichtsgebäude von Distrikt 5 erkennen, an welchem bereits die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Ernte getroffen wurden. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte und lief im schnellen Tempo die Straßen entlang. Einige Arbeiter kamen mir entgegen und nickten mir kurz zu.

Die Grenzen der Distrikte waren elektronische Zäune, welche verhindern sollten, dass die Bewohner oder auch wilde Tiere den Distrikt verlassen oder betreten konnten. In unserem Distrikt war der Zaun immer auf Hochspannung, jedoch war mir in den Jahren aufgefallen, dass der Strom plötzlich ausfiel, wenn ich den Distrikt verließ oder wieder betrat. Der Zaun war nicht das erste elektronische Gerät, das in meiner Nähe verrücktspielte. Viele der Geräte mit denen ich in den Fabriken arbeitete, sprangen plötzlich ohne Strom oder Elektronik an, wenn ich sie nur berührte. Als ich das erste Mal an dem elektrischen Zaun stand und ihn berührte, schossen kleine Blitze aus meinen Händen und der Zaun war im nächsten Moment abgeschaltet. Vorsichtig legte ich meine Hand auf den Zaun und im nächsten Moment durchströmte mich Energie. Mein gesamter Körper fing an zu kribbeln, als der Strom durch ihn floss. Mein Körper bebte wieder leicht ab und ich duckte mich unter den Stromkabeln hindurch.

Der Wald war im Vergleich zu Distrikt 5 ein Ort voller bunter Farben und Leben. Vögel zwitscherten, Schmetterlinge flogen durch die Luft und Eichhörnchen sprangen von Baum zu Baum. Ein Ort, von dem man träumen könnte, wenn die harte und tödliche Realität nicht wäre. Immer tiefer ging ich in den Wald und ließ die Grenzen meines Distriktes hinter mir. An einem umgestürzten Baumstamm blieb ich stehen und taste das hohle Innere des Baumes ab. Meine Hände griffen um etwas Glattes und holziges. Mein Bogen. Ich zog ihn heraus und fuhr sanft mit meinen Fingern über das dunkle Holz. Ein paar Meter von dem Baumstamm entfernt holte ich meinen Köcher aus einem hohlen Baum und hing ihn mir um.

Ich lief lange im Wald umher. Nicht nur für die Jagd, auch um nachzudenken. Mein Blick ging durch die Bäume und blieb nach wenigen Sekunden an einem Eichhörnchen hängen. Ich lächelte leicht und zog einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher, spannte ihn ein und zielte auf das Tier. Im nächsten Moment fiel es tot zu Boden. Ich jagte noch eine weitere Stunde, in welcher ich neben dem Eichenhörnchen auch zwei Rebhühner schoss.

Meine grauen Augen blickten durch die Graslandschaft. Nach dem Jagen suchte ich mir einen hohen Baum und kletterte hinauf in die Kronen. Ich hatte einen guten Ausblick über die Landschaft und die mit Wäldern besetzten Berge, die sich in vielen Kilometern Entfernung vor mir aufbauten.

Bald würden die Ernten beginnen, in welchen jedes Jahr ein junger Mann und eine junge Frau im Alter zwischen 12 und 18 Jahren ausgewählt werden, um sich in der Arena bis zum Tod zu bekämpfen. Von den 24 Tributen würden 23 nicht mehr nach Hause zurückkehren, wo ihre Familien um sie trauern werden.

„Fröhliche Hungerspiele und möge das Glück stets mit euch sein!" sagte ich leise und blickte in den Himmel.


	3. Die Tribute der 74 Hungerspiele

Ich goss mir den lauwarmen Eimer voller Wasser über den Kopf. Die harten Borsten der Bürste entfernten den letzten Rest des Schmutzes von meinem Körper und färbten meine Haut leicht rot. Ich nahm mir ein Laken und wickelte meinen nassen Körper darin ein, ehe ich mich meinem Schrank zu wandt. Ich nahm mir das dunkelgraue Wollkleid, welches für die kälteren Tage in Distrikt 5 gedacht war und zog es mir über. Ein kleiner schwarzer Gürtel trennte den Rock und das Oberteil von einander. Das Kleid ging mir bis zu den Knien, während meine Arme von der grauen Wolle bedeckt waren. Meine nassen Haare ließ ich offen, wobei ich meinen Ponny zur Seite kämmte.

Als ich das Haus meiner Adoptiv Familie trat stand Liliana mit ihrem weißen Rock und der grauen Bluse zitternd im Zimmer und blickte ihre Mutter an, welche bei ihrem Anblick traurig lächeln musste. Ich ging mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

„Lass dich ansehen! Du bist einfach wunderschön!" sagte ich lächelnd. Liliana lächelte mich ebenfalls an und zog nervös an ihrem Rock herum. Katherine trat hinter uns und nahm ein paar Strähnen meines schwarzen Haares.

„Lass mich deine Haare machen, Zerena." sagte sie und deutete auf den kleinen Schemel.

Katherine fuhr mit dem Kamm vorsichtig durch mein Haar und begann es daraufhin zu flechten. Sie flocht eine dicke schwarze Strähne und ließ sie zusammen mit den anderen Haaren über meine Schulter hängen, sodass sie mir in leichten Wellen bis zum Bauch gingen. Ich bedankte mich mit einem Nicken.

„Nun bist du auch wunderschön." sagte Katherine lächelnd.

„Ich würde gerne so aussehen, wie du!" sagte Liliana und ich ging vor ihr auf die Knie. Ich strich ihr eine kleine braune Locke hinter das Ohr und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Aussehen, bringt einen nicht weiter im Leben." sagte ich und plötzlich ertönte das Signal für die Ernte. Liliana neben mir zuckte zusammen und ich nahm ihre Hand.

„Dir wird Nichts geschehen, Liliana. Ich verspreche es!" sagte ich und küsste ihre Stirn.

Wir gingen zusammen die bröckligen Straßen entlang, wobei immer mehr Mädchen und Jungen mit ihren Familien aufschlossen. Ich hatte Liliana an der Hand, welche sich vor lauter Angst an mich presste, als sie die vielen Kinder sah. Ich brauchte nicht zu raten, um zu wissen, dass ihre Gesichter voller Angst und Nervosität waren. Wir erreichten bald den großen Platz, auf welchem jedes Jahr die Ernten stattfanden. Er war voller Friedenswächter, welche am Rand oder an den Abgrenzungen standen und emotionslos dreinschauten, als die vielen Menschen an ihnen vorbeigingen. Zwei Frauen in Uniform saßen an zwei Tischen, vor denen sich die Mädchen und Jungen einreiten und sich registrieren ließen, ehe sie durchgelassen wurden. Liliana neben mir blieb plötzlich stehen und blickte verschreckt in Richtung der Tische. Ich zog sie zur Seite und hockte mich vor ihr hin. Beruhigend streichelte ich ihren Rücken.

„Es ist alles gut, Liliana. Es ist Zeit sich einzutragen. Sie werden dir in den Finger stechen, weil sie einen kleinen Tropfen Blut brauchen." sagte ich leise und ihre blauen Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment.

„Hast du nicht gesagt!" meinte sie vorwurfsvoll und blickte in Richtung der Tische.

„Ich weiß. Es tut nicht sehr weh. Setzte dich zu den anderen Kindern. Ich hole dich dann später ab." sagte ich und sie nickte angespannt.

„Die Nächste!" ertönte es emotionslos von der Frau und wackelte einladend mit den Fingern. Liliana streckte ihren Arm aus und die Frau zog ihn zu sich heran, ehe sie mit einem kleinen Schocker in den Finger stach und Liliana registrierte. Meine Schwester ging durch die Absperrung und reihte sich bei den anderen 12-jährigen Mädchen ein. Ich sah ihr nach und streckte der Frau meinen Finger entgegen.

Ich ging in die Reihen der 16-jährigen und meine grauen Augen huschten durch die Menge, auf der Suche nach meiner Schwester. Hinter mir schlossen die letzten auf und reihten sich in ihre Jahrgänge. Ich blickte nach vorne zum Gerichtsgebäude, wo eine große Leinwand aufgebaut war. Die Türen des grauen Gebäudes öffneten sich und die Sieger von Distrikt 5, der Bürgermeister und die diesjährige Betreuerin des Kapitols traten heraus.

Ihr Name war Florentine Bardaux und sie war jedes Jahr anders bunt gekleidet. Dieses Jahr war anscheint lila ihre Farbe, was man an den grellen lila und rosa farbenden Kleidern sehen konnte. Die Mode im Kapitol unterschied sich drastisch von denen der Distrikte. Perücken mit unterschiedlichen Farben, starkes Make-up und starke Unnatürlichkeit. Die Sieger und der Bürgermeister nahmen auf den Stühlen Platz, während Florentine in ihren hohen Absatzschuhen auf das Mikrofon zuging, welches in der Mitte aufgestellt wurde. Sie klopfte kurz auf das Mikrofon und lächelte in die Runde, als wäre diese Zusammenkunft etwas Gutes.

„Willkommen! Willkommen! Willkommen! Fröhliche Hungerspiele! Und vor allem möge das Glück stets mit euch sein!" rief sie fröhlich in das Mikrofon und ich musste den Drang unterdrücken mir die Ohren zuzuhalten.

„Bevor wir beginnen, gibt es einen ganz besonderen Film. Speziell an euch direkt aus dem Fernen Kapitol!" sagte sie und deutete auf die Leinwand, welche anspring.

Jedes Jahr wurde der Film in den Distrikten gezeigt, um uns an den Verrat zu erinnern, den die Distrikte vor 74 Jahren begannen hatten. Damals wurde Distrikt 13 komplett ausgelöscht, während die anderen Distrikte den Hungerspielen ausgesetzt war. Jedes Jahr.

Der Sieger der Hungerspiele würde mit Reichtum und Ruhm in die Geschichte eingehen, während die Familien der verstorbenen Tribute trauern würden.

„Nun ist der Augenblick gekommen, einen jungen Mann und eine junge Frau auswählen! Ihnen wird die Ehre zuteil, Distrikt 5 zu vertreten, bei den 74. alljährlichen Hungerspielen! Wie üblich,

Ladies first!" sagte sie und wandte sich der Lostrommel für die Mädchen zu. Sie wühlte eine Weile in der Trommel und ich wurde unruhig. Ich spürte die Spannung, die sich bei den Mädchen aufbaute und die Luft um mich herum fing an zu knistern. Über mir brauten sich dunkle Wolken auf.

Ich blickte wieder nach vorne, wo Florentine Bardaux begann den kleinen Loszettel aufzufalten.

„ **Liliana Grey!"**

Ich zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und riss meine Augen auf.

 _Nein!_

Das ist unmöglich! Ihr Name war nur ein einziges Mal in der Trommel. Wie konnte sie gezogen werden?

Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und über mir donnerte es, was ich jedoch ignorierte und nach meiner kleinen Schwester Ausschau hielt.

„Wo bist du Liebes? Komm herauf! Komm herauf!" trällerte Florentine und die Menge der 12 jährigen Mädchen teilte sich. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, als ich das geschockte Gesicht meiner Schwester sehen konnte. Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie an den anderen vorbei und trat aus der Reihe. Ich folgte ihr mit den Blicken und schritt ebenfalls aus der Reihe, wobei ich das ein oder andere Mädchen zur Seite stieß. Ich gelangte an den Rand und sah wie meine Schwester mit zitternden Knien auf das Gebäude zuging.

„Liliana!" rief ich laut und meine Schwester blieb auf der Stelle stehen und blickte zu mir. In ihren blauen Augen, war pure Panik und Angst zu lesen. Ich wollte auf sie zugehen, jedoch wurde ich von zwei Friedenswächtern gepackt und nach hinten gezehrt.

„NEIN! NEIN! ICH MELDE MICH FREIWLLIG!" schrie ich und lauter Donner hallte über den Platz. Ich stieß die Friedenswächter zur Seite und stellte mich aufrecht hin.

„Ich melde mich freiwillig, als Tribut!" sagte ich deutlich und Florentine und meine Schwester zogen scharf die Luft ein. Noch immer donnerte es laut über mir und kleine Blitze zuckten durch den Himmel.

„Wir haben eine Freiwillige, wie es aussieht!" lächelte Florentine und abermals zuckten Blitze durch den Himmel. Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich auf Liliana zu und schloss sie in meine Arme.

„Du musst hier weg! Du musst dringend hier weg! Geh zu deiner Mutter, Liliana!" sagte ich deutlich zu ihr und schob sie leicht in Richtung von Katherine, welche ebenso wie ihre Tochter die Augen aufgerissen hat. Liliana hatte Tränen in den Augen und sie stolperte langsam in Richtung ihrer Mutter, welche sie sogleich in die Arme schloss.

„Die erste Freiwillige, die Distrikt 5 jemals hatte. Bringt sie herauf!" sagte Florentina.

Die Friedenswächter stellten sich um mich herum und begleiteten mich, wie eine Eskorte zur Tribüne, wo mir Florentina aufgeregt die Hand hinhielt und mich zu sich nach oben zog.

Sie stellte mich vor das Mikrofon.

„Wie heißt du?" fragte sie mich und ich blickte auf Liliana, die weinend in Katherines Arme lag.

„Zerena Evans." sagte ich monoton.

Über Distrikt 5 zogen graue Gewitterwolken auf.

„Ist sie deine Schwester?" fragte sie mich neugierig und ich nickte.

Florentina lächelte strahlend in die Menge und griff zu dem Mikrofon.

„Einen großen Applause, für unsere allererste Freiwillige! Zerena Evans!" rief sie laut und eine großer Blitz zuckte durch den Himmel, während er vor Donner bebte.

Einer nach dem anderen küsste die drei mittleren Finger und hielt sie in die Luft. Jungen sowie Mädchen. Männer und Frauen.

In den Distrikten war es ein Symbol des Dankes, Respektes und der Bewunderung.

Florentina wirkte im ersten Augenblick verwirrt, jedoch verwandelte sich ihre Maske wieder in Freundlichkeit.

„Und jetzt, kommen wir zu den Jungen!" sagte sie und schritt auf die Jungenlostrommel zu.

Die Spannung bei den Jungen stieg, sodass es auf meiner Haut anfing leicht zu kribbeln.

Florentina zog einen Zettel aus der Trommel und stellte sich wieder neben mich.

„ **Adrian Carter!"**

Meine Augen suchten die Menge ab.

Langsam drehten sich die Jungen um und rückten auseinander. Ein Junge mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und braunen Augen starrte auf die Tribüne. Sein Gesicht war fassungslos und leicht ängstlich. Er hatte, wie ich feststellen musste muskelbepackte Oberarme und eine elegante Statur, jedoch wirkte er im Moment wie ein verschrecktes Reh. Er kam mir leicht vertraut vor, jedoch wollte mir im Moment nicht einfallen, an wen er mich erinnerte.

Die Friedenswächter nahmen ihn in ihre Mitte und führten ihn nach oben auf die Tribüne.

Florentina stellte ihn neben mich und zusammen schauten wir in die Menge von Distrikt 5.

„Da wären wir. **Unsere Tribute aus Distrikt 5! Zerena Evans und Adrian Carter!** "

Im nächsten Moment schoss ein Blitz aus dem Himmel und schlug nur wenige Meter neben dem Gerichtsgebäude ein. Der Himmel färbte sich im nächsten Moment dunkelgrau und weitere größerer Blitze durchzuckten den Himmel. Die Menschenmasse blickte unsicher umher und einige verließen bereits den Platz, als die ersten Regentropfen vom Himmel vielen. Donner ertönte und ich hatte das Gefühl die Erde würde beben. Florentina blickte genervt in den Himmel und zog Adrian und mich in das Gerichtsgebäude, ehe der erste Regen floss.

„Sie haben 2 Minuten!" rief der Friedenswächter und öffnete die Tür. Im nächsten Moment schlossen sich zwei kleine Arme um mich. Liliana.

Ihre Augen waren rot und noch immer schimmerten kleine Tränen ihn ihnen.

„Es ist alles gut!" sagte ich leise zu ihr und drückte sie fest an mich. Ich ging in die Hocke.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, Liliana." sagte ich.

„Warum hast du das getan?" weinte sie und ich lächelte leicht.

„Ihr habt mir so viel gegeben. Eine Familie. Ein neues zu Hause. Ich konnte nicht anders, als dich zu beschützen, Liliana. Du bist meine Schwester." sagte ich deutlich und eine Träne kullerte Liliana die Wange hinunter. Ich wischte sie mit einem Finger weg.

„Gewinne, bitte! Versuche zu gewinnen! Vielleicht schaffst du es!" schluchzte sie leise und ich nickte.

„Vielleicht schaffe ich das. Ich bin schlau, weißt du…" flüsterte ich leise.

„Du kannst jagen, wie keine andere, Zerena." Unterbrach uns Katherine und lächelte mich mitleidig und traurig an. Auch sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Sie ging auf mich zu und ich löste mich vorsichtig von Liliana und ging auf sie zu. Katherine blickte mich mit ihren blauen Augen an.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dieser Tag würde niemals kommen, aber…" sagte sie und zog etwas aus ihrer Tasche. Ich blickte sie verwirrt an. Katherine lächelte leicht.

„Deine…Mutter bat mich sie dir im richtigen Moment zu geben. Wenn…du bereit bist. Und ich denke…nun ist dieser Augenblick gekommen…" sagte sie leise und öffnete ihre Hand.

Zum Vorschein kam eine silberne Halskette, dessen Anhänger ein silberner Adler darstellte. Zitternd nahm ich die Kette an mich und fuhr zärtlich über die Konturen des Adlers. Er hatte seine Flügel ausgebreitet und seine Krallen ausgefahren.

„Sie gehörte…deinem Vater, Zerena. Er schenkte sie dir damals zu deiner Geburt. Er…sagte damals, dass er über dich wachen wird, auch wenn…du ihn nicht sehen kannst." sagte sie leise und meine Augen wurden von Wort zu Wort immer größer.

„Deine Mutter hat ihn aufbewahrt und vor ihrem Tod, musste ich ihr Versprechen, sie dir zu gegebener Zeit zu überreichen." meinte Katherine und hang mir die Kette um den Hals.

„Die zwei Minuten sind um!" rief der Friedenswächter und schob meine Familie fast schon aus dem Raum. Liliana klammerte sich panisch an mich und begann wieder zu weinen. Der Friedenswächter nahm sie mit sich und schloss mit einem lauten Knall die Tür hinter sich.

„ **Ich gewinne, Versprochen!"** schrie ich hinter ihr her.


	4. Mentoren

„Ihr beiden werdet staunen! Kronleuchter aus Kristall! Platintürknaufe! Und der Zug fliegt. Morgen werden wir schon im Kapitol sein." Schwärmte Florentina, wobei sie anscheint mit sich selbst redete, da weder Adrian noch ich zuhörten. Wir waren auf dem Weg zum Zug, der uns in das Kapitol bringen würde. Dort würden wir auch unseren Mentoren begegnen, die uns auf die Spiele vorbereiten werden.

„Aber bis dort sind, ist noch viel zu besprechen!" meinte ich Florentina zu hören. Ich blickte aus dem Fenster des Wagens und sah, dass viele Menschen aus unserem Distrikt an den Rändern der Straßen standen und dem vorbeifahrenden Auto nachsahen. Meine Finger tasteten nach dem silbernen Adler und umschlossen ihn sanft.

Die Türen des Autos öffneten sich und Adrian, Florentina und ich wurden von Friedenswächtern umzingelt. Fast ganz Distrikt 5 hatte sich am Bahnhof versammelt und manche von ihnen gingen sogar neben den Friedenswächtern her. Meine Augen blickten stur nach vorne und ich hatte eine emotionslose Maske aufgesetzt. Neben dem Friedenswächtern und den Bewohnern hatten sich auch Kamerateams aus dem Kapitol eingefunden, die jeden Schritt von uns aufnahmen. Viele Reporter hielten Adrian und mir Mikrofone entgegen, die ich jedoch ignorierte, ebenso wie die unangenehmen Fragen über meine Familie.

„ _Warum haben Sie sich freiwillig gemeldet?"_

„ _Wie hat sich ihre Familie von Ihnen verabschiedet?"_

„ _Was haben sie gesagt?"_

Viele der Fragen schlugen auf mich ein, wie ein Komet und Wut sammelte sich in meinem Inneren an. Die Luft um mich herum, begann zu knistern und einer der Kameras, die uns aufnahm explodierte im nächsten Augenblick. Weißer Rauch, vor Überlastung stieg aus der Kamera und die Leute wandten sich von mir ab. Die Friedenswächter neben mir nahmen mich wieder in ihre Mitte und marschierten auf einen langgezogenen silbernen Zug zu. Selbst von meinem Standpunkt aus, konnte ich sehen, dass er ein Luxusprodukt war. Florentina deutete uns mit der Hand, dass wir näher kommen sollten und ging auf den Zug zu, welcher sofort seine silbernen Türen für uns öffnete.

Purer Luxus umfing uns.

Ein großer Wohnbereich erstreckte sich vor meinen Augen. Edle Möbel aus blank poliertem Holz. Tische aus Glas oder Kristall. Kronleuchter mit kleinen leuchtenden Diamanten. Ein weicher Teppich unter meinen Füßen. Der gesamte Wohnraum wurde beleuchtet und auf den Tischen zeigte sich eine große Auswahl an Essen und Getränken. Ich runzelte leicht die Stirn, als ich die vielen Flüssigkeiten sah, welche auch unterschiedliche Farben beinhalteten. Der gesamte Zug war auffällig dekoriert und zeigte den gesamten Luxus des Kapitols, sodass ich mich leicht davor ekelte. Die meisten der Distrikte hungerten, überlebten kaum den nächsten Winter, während das Kapitol verschwendete, was für uns Überleben und Tod entschied. Selbst die Kissen waren aus purer Seide. Florentina führte uns in eine hintere Ecke und zeigte auf die jeweiligen Stühle, auf die wir uns setzen konnten.

„200 Meilen pro Stunde und man spürt es kaum. Was ich an dieser Chance, die ihr bekommt auch so wunderbar finde ist, dass…ihr obwohl ihr aufgeregt seid und obwohl es nur von sehr kurzer Dauer ist, all das hier genießen dürft. Ich werde eure Mentoren holen…" sagte sie anschließend und stand auf.

Ich blickte stur vor mich hin und hoffte unsere Mentoren würden in Kürze hier eintreffen, da ich mich in Adrians Gegenward leicht unwohl fühlte. Wir waren Gegner und würden uns bis auf den Tod bekämpfen müssen.

„Hast du sie mal getroffen, unsere Mentoren?" fragte eine sanfte Stimme neben mir und ich blickte Adrian an.

„Athalia Grace und Maddox Hadley?" fragte er mich weiter und ich wandte den Blick wieder ab. Natürlich hatte ich von den beiden Siegern gehört. Athalia Grace gewann die Spiele in meinem Alter und zeigte ein großes Geschick im Umgang mit Messern. Die Waffen, jedoch waren für sie nur nebensächlich. Mit viel List und Schlauheit baute sie an vielen unterschiedlichen Stellen tödliche Fallen auf, entweder aufgrund von Nahrung oder der Tribute. In nur 10 Tagen gewann sie die Hungerspiele und wurde zur Siegerin gekrönt. Maddox Hadley stellte sich nicht minder kreativ heraus. Er konstruierte Waffen, aus unterschiedlichem Material und verwandelte sie in eine tödliche Waffe. In seinen Hungerspielen baute er aus einem Stock und einem Stück Stein einen Wurfspeer und tötete sämtliche seiner Gegner.

„Sie sind unsere Mentoren. Sie haben die Hungerspiele gewonnen!" meinte Adrian und ich konnte seinen Blick auf mich spüren, wobei ich ihn weiterhin ignorierte.

Ich hörte ein kleines Seufzen.

„Hör zu…ich verstehe, wenn du nicht reden willst, aber…es ist nicht verkehrt etwas Hilfe zu haben!" sagte er und bei seinen Worten blickte ich auf. Meine grauen Augen starrten in seine braunen.

Als ich seine Augen sah, kamen in meinem Inneren langsam die Erinnerungen an damals hoch.

Ich war damals in der Schule und meine Mutter war erst vor wenigen Wochen gestorben, weswegen ich mich vor allem zurückzog. Selbst meine Adoptiv Mutter konnte damals noch nicht zu mir durchdringen, weswegen ich die meiste Zeit allein verbrachte.

In der Schule betrachteten mich die Meisten mit Mitleid oder Neutralität. Ein Kind, das seine Mutter verloren hatte, war mitunter keine Seltenheit, jedoch viel ich in diesen Fällen auf, da auch mein Vater unbekannter Weise verschwunden war.

Ich ignorierte die meisten der Blicke und setzte mich stillschweigend auf einen klapprigen Holzstuhl ins Klassenzimmer.

„ _Wen haben wir denn da?" fragte eine höhnische Stimme und ich blickte emotionslos auf. Ein kleines Mädchen mit braunen fast schwarzen Haaren blickte mir entgegen. Sie viel auf, mit ihrer frischen weißen Wäsche und dem neuen blauen Rock und ich wusste, dass sie einer der Mädchen war, die aus den etwas besseren Verhältnissen in Distrikt 5 kam. Sie sah mich gespielt mitleidig an._

„ _Es ist traurig zu sehen, dass man niemanden mehr hat, dem man eine Schande sein kann!" sagte sie laut durch den Raum und hatte in wenigen Sekunden die komplette Aufmerksamkeit. Alle meine Klassenkameraden sahen uns an. Ich erwiderte nichts, denn ich wusste, dass sie falsch lag._

 _Sie schien sich ein wenig zu ärgern, dass ich nichts sagte, sondern nur stillschweigend vor ihr saß._

„ _Deine Mutter ist tot und dein Vater ist abgehauen! Du musst ihm wirklich peinlich sein, wenn er dich verlassen hat!" meinte sie und ich ballte meine kleinen Hände zu Fäusten. Das Mädchen grinste mich mit ihren braunen Augen angriffslustig an. Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung fegte sie meine Bücher vom Tisch. Ich beugte mich zu ihnen hinunter und hob sie stillschweigend auf, während das Mädchen zu lachen begann._

„ _Das stumme ungeliebte Mädchen, das niemand haben will!" sagte sie lachend und stieß mich mit ihren Fuß in die Seite, sodass ich nach hinten umfiel. Ich riss mich zusammen und gab keinen einzigen Laut von mir, während auch der Rest der Klassen anfing zu lachen. Alle bis auf einen braunhaarigen Jungen in einer Ecke._

Eine Gänsehaut huschte über meine Arme, als ich mich an diese Situation erinnerte. Es war einer der weniger schönen Momente in meinem Leben, die ich gerne vergessen hätte, jedoch blieben sie einem ein Leben lang erhalten.

Die Türen öffneten sich und herein traten 2 Personen. Unsere Mentoren.

Athalia Grace war eine athletische und schlanke Frau im mittleren Alter. Erste kleine graue Strähnen sammelten sich in ihren braunen Haaren, jedoch leuchteten ihre grauen Augen auf eine unnatürliche Weise. Der Mann neben ihr war muskelbepackt und hatte neben seinen braunen Haaren, ebenso braune Augen. Seine Hände waren riesig und an manchen Stellen leicht vernarbt. Maddox Hadley. Adrian setzte sich aufrechter auf den Stuhl, während ich meine Position nicht änderte. Beide unterbrachen ihr Gespräch und schauten uns an.

„Anscheint, seid ihr beide unsere neuen Schützlinge?" erklang die Stimme von Athalia und setzte sich mir gegenüber, während Maddox an die Bar ging. Ihre Augen fuhren zuerst über Adrian und dann über mich. Maddox setzte sich neben Athalia und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Drink.

Adrian beugte sich nach vorne und starrte beide abwartend an.

„Also…ähm…wann fangen wir an?" fragte er nach einer Weile. Athalia blickte ihn mit ihren grauen Augen an und ich konnte sehen, dass er unter ihrem Blick leicht zusammenzuckte. Ich rührte mich abermals nicht und erwiderte ihren Blick kalt. Ihre Augen blickten auf meinen Hals und entdeckten den silbernen Adler. Ein kleines Schmunzeln legte sich über ihre Lippen und sie beugte sie zu mir.

„Ich bin gespannt, wie diese Hungerspiele ausgehen werden." Meinte sie nur und blickte mir in die Augen, ehe sie sich auch Adrian zuwandte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten vorab klären, ob ihr zusammen oder getrennt trainiert wollt!" sagte sie und Adrian reagierte schnell.

„Zusammen!" sagte er und ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Athalia nickte.

„Gut! Unsere Aufgabe wird es sein, euch Tipps und Ratschläge zu geben, wie ihr euch in der Arena verhalten sollt. Mitunter ist es genauso wichtig Sponsoren für euch zu gewinnen, weswegen ein gelungener Auftritt bei der Parade und auch später bei dem Interview angebracht wäre. Die Punktevergabe ist im Moment nebensächlich, da die Punkte nicht viel über euch aussagen müssen." sagte Athalia und Adrian und ich nickten einstimmig. Maddox nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus dem Glas und stellte den Rest auf den Tisch zwischen uns.

„Morgen, kommen wir im Kapitol an und wir werden euch euren Stylisten übergeben. Euch wird nicht gefallen, was sie mit euch anstellen werden, aber sie sind Profis. Vertraut ihnen. Spätestens nach fünf Stunden, werdet ihr euch nicht mehr wiedererkennen. Am Abend findet die Parade statt, in welcher die Tribute dem Kapitol das erste Mal vorgestellt werden." sagte Maddox mit ernster Miene.

„Wir haben zwei sehr gut trainierte 17- jährige aus Distrikt 1." sagte Claudius Templesmith und zeigte auf ein schönes blondes Mädchen mit blauen Augen und sonnengebräunter Haut. Neben ihr stand ein junger Mann mit braunen lockigen Haaren und einem arroganten Lächeln im Gesicht. Distrikt 1 war neben Distrikt 2 eines der Karrieredistrikte, welche ein Leben lang auf die Spiele vorbereitet wurden. Sie waren tödlich und kämpferisch und jedes Jahr eine starke Herausforderung für die anderen Distrikte. Neben dem Training wurden ihnen vermittelt, ihr Distrikt mit Stolz und Ruhm zu erfüllen, sollten sie an den Spielen teilnehmen. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und blickte wieder auf den Fernseher, wo bereits Distrikt 2 eingeblendet wurde.

„Der Junge sieht vielversprechend aus!" sagte Caesar Flickerman und deutete auf einen großgewachsenen braunhaarigen Jungen, welcher selbst im Fernsehen mörderisch aussah. Seine Oberarme waren doppelt so breit wie meine und unter seinem Hemd konnte man deutlich die großen Muskeln erkennen. Meine Augen wurden groß, als ich seinen ernsten und gleichzeitig kämpferischen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sah. Seine Distriktpartnerin war ebenso wie der Junge entschlossen die Hungerspiele zu gewinnen. Sie war für ihre 15 Jahre recht zierlich und klein, jedoch strahlten ihre braunen Augen Kälte und Töten aus.

Die Ernten der anderen Distrikte flogen an mir vorbei, bis ich schließlich bei meiner eigenen ankam. Beide Moderatoren waren überrascht, als ich mich freiwillig meldete und kommentierten es, als eine Sensation.

„Die erste Freiwillige aus Distrikt 5!" sagte Caesar Flickerman aufgeregt und Claudius Templesmith nickte zustimmend.

Aus Distrikt 6 blieb mir nur ein blondhaariges Mädchen in Erinnerung, die listige Züge besaß und mich stutzig machten. Sie wirkte in meinen Augen clever und geschickt, sodass ich sie auf keinen Fall unterschätzen sollte.

Distrikt 7, 8, 9 und 10 flogen an mir vorbei, die mir nur wenig in Erinnerungen blieben. Aus Distrikt 11 wurde ein 12-jähriges Mädchen gezogen und ich atmete laut auf. Sie ähnelte Liliana sehr stark und in meinem Inneren regte sich das Gefühl des Beschützens. Das Mädchen besaß wellige schwarze Haare und tief braune Augen, die mich ein wenig an die von Adrian erinnerten. Mit kleinen Schritten trat sie neben die Ansagerin und blickte still in die Kamera. Ihr Name war Daliah. Ihr Distriktpartner ähnelte von der Statur, dem Jungen aus Distrikt 2. Er hatte dunklere Haut und kurze schwarze Haare. Sein Gesicht machte einem am meisten Angst. Es war leicht verunstaltet, sodass ich ihn kaum ansehen konnte. Ihm schien sein Aussehen nebensächlich zu sein, denn er wirkte stark und entschlossen, wofür man ihn bewundern konnte.

Distrikt 12 hatten es von allen Distrikten am schwersten, da sie nicht nur das äußerste Distrikt waren, sondern auch das Ärmste. Ihre Tribute sahen dementsprechend abgemagert aus und würden nach meiner Ansicht nicht einen Tag in der Arena überleben.

Am nächsten Tag ging ich die Gänge Richtung Wohnbereich entlang. Vor der Tür blieb ich stehen und beobachtete stillschweigend meine beiden Mentoren und Adrian, die sich während des Frühstückes unterhielten. Im vorderen Bereich saß Florentina, die statt des Lila-rosa Outfit ein blaues trug und sich ihre Perücke richtete.

„Du würdest noch vorher erfrieren…" hörte ich Maddox müde sagen und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

Athalia saß still neben ihm und aß ihren Toast. Ich trat langsam vorwärts.

„Nicht, wenn ich ein Feuer mache!" erwiderte Adrian und Athalia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist eine gute Art, um sich töten zu lassen!" sagte sie und biss in ihren Toast.

„Was ist eine gute Art, sich töten zu lassen?" fragte ich und alle Beteiligten blickten zu mir auf. Maddox deutete auf einen Stuhl neben ihm und ich setzte mich.

„Wir sprechen gerade über lebenswichtige Tipps, um in der Arena überleben zu können." sagte Adrian und ich hob eine Augenbraue.

„Die wären?" hackte ich nach und schaute meine Mentoren auffordernd an.

„Ich habe ihn gefragt, wie man einen Unterschlupf finden kann." sagte Adrian und wurde von Athalia unterbrochen.

„Was praktisch wäre, für den Fall, dass ihr noch lebt!" meinte sie und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Ich unterdrückte ein Augenrollen und wandte mich an Maddox.

„Und wie findet man nun einen?" fragte ich und Unruhe machte sich in mir breit.

Maddox ignorierte meine Frage und deutete auf das Marmeladen Glas.

„Wie findet man nun einen Unterschlupf?" fragte ich ungeduldig und die Luft um uns herum fing an sich aufzuladen und knisterte leicht.

„Gib mir eine Chance, erst einmal wach zu werden, Kleines!" sagte Maddox und lehnte sich nach vorne, um an die Marmelade zu kommen. Ich griff nach dem silbernen Messer und wenige Sekunden später steckte es zwischen seinen Fingern. Athalia lachte laut auf und sah mich neugierig an.

„Die Kleine gefällt mir!" sagte sie laut lachend und deutete in meine Richtung, wobei Maddox sie und mich nur nervig ansah. Er zog das Messer aus dem Tisch und sah mich an.

„Willst du wirklich wissen, wie du am Leben bleibst?" fragte er und ich hob abermals eine Augenbraue. Er lächelte leicht.

„Du bringst die Menschen dazu, dich gern zu haben!" sagte er laut und ich runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, ebenso wie Adrian neben mir.

„Ahh…das hast du wohl nicht erwartet!" stellte er höhnisch fest und strich sich die Marmelade auf sein Brot.

„Wenn du mitten drin steckst, in den Spielen und du dort draußen erfrierst oder verhungerst. Dann können etwas Wasser, ein Messer oder sogar Streichhölzer für dich plötzlich zwischen Leben und Tod entscheiden. Und diese Dinge bekommt man nur von Sponsoren und du kriegst Sponsoren, indem du die Menschen dazu bringst dich zu mögen! Und im Augenblick…legst du keinen sehr guten Start hin, Kleines!" sagte er anschließend und ich lehnte mich in meinem Sitz zurück.

„Da ist es!" sagte Adrian plötzlich und sprang auf. Er trat an das Fenster und blickte hinaus.

„Es ist riesig! Unglaublich!" sagte er laut und ich beugte nur leicht den Kopf in Richtung des Fensters.

Plötzlich wurde es dunkel um uns und ich blickte verwirrt umher.

Im nächsten Augenblick hörte ich laute Jubelschreie von Menschen. Das Kapitol. Wir waren angekommen.

Adrian begann zu winken und ich schaute ihm nur emotionslos zu, ehe er sich zu mir wandte.

„Komm her!" sagte er lächelnd und deutete auf den Platz an seiner Seite.

Noch immer rührte ich mich nicht und Adrian wandte sich wieder den Menschen aus dem Kapitol zu.

Maddox wandte sich ebenfalls von ihm ab und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in seine Richtung.

„Behalte du das Messer! Er weiß, was er tut!" sagte er und steckte das Messer neben mir in den Tisch. Ich verdrehte nur die Augen und beobachtete Adrian, wie er den Menschenmassen zu wank.

Ich war nie gut darin Freunde zu gewinnen, weswegen ich meistens immer alleine war.


	5. Die Parade

RRRAAATTTSSCCHHHHH!

Ich zischte laut auf, als mir jemand aus meinem Vorbereitungsteam den Wachsstreifen entfernte und blinzelte die Tränen weg, welche sich in den letzten Stunden in meinen Augen angesammelt hatten. Nachdem der Zug am Bahnhof des Kapitols gehalten hatte, wurden wir von seinen Bewohnern auf das herzlichste begrüßt, wobei ich krampfhaft versucht hatte die Menschenmenge nicht böse anzustarren. Maddox stieß mir leicht in den Rücken, weswegen ich am Ende ein gekünsteltes Lächeln für die Bewohner zu Stande brachte. Adrian an meiner Seite, schien mit der Aufmerksamkeit des Kapitols besser umzugehen, als ich, denn er lächelte den Menschen freundlich zu.

Wie zuvor nahmen uns die Friedenswächter des Kapitols wieder in ihre Mitte und leiteten uns durch die Menschenmassen zu den Vorbereitungsräumen, wo uns unsere Vorbereitungsteams erwarteten. Mein Team bestand aus 2 Männern und einer Frau, welche ebenso wie Florentina gekleidet waren. Mit großen Perücken in den grellsten Farben, wie Orange, Türkis oder auch Pink. Passend zu den Perücken trugen sie ebenfalls ausgefallene Kleidung mit aufgebauschten Röcken und Puff-Ärmeln. Sie nahmen mich freudig in ihre Mitte und diskutierten wild durcheinander, während sie mich von oben bis unten betrachteten.

„Seht euch ihre Haare an! Ich werde Ewigkeiten brauchen!" meinte einer der Männer und nahm eine meiner schwarzen Strähnen in die Hand. Ich zog nur verärgert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und ihre Fingernägel…" sagte der andere und präsentierte den anderen meine Hände, welche nur leicht die Nase rümpften. Wut kochte in mir hoch und ehe ich reagieren konnte durchströmte mich Energie, welche sich durch meinen Arm bis hin zu meinen Finger und Fußspitzen ausbreitete. Plötzlich zuckte der Mann, welcher meine Hand hielt zusammen und zuckte mehrmals hintereinander, ehe sich die Haare seiner Perücke aufstellten und nun von seinem Kopf abstanden. Ich zog meine Hand zurück und schaute ihn fassungslos an, wobei mein Blick zwischen ihm und meinen Handflächen hin und her schwang. Seine Kollegen taten es mir nach und traten einen kurzen Schritt von mir weg, während sie mich mit Ehrfurcht und…Angst ansahen.

Seit dem Vorfall redeten sie nur noch das Nötigste mit mir, was mir im Augenblick sehr zuvorkommend kam, denn ich wollte im Moment mit niemandem reden. Immer wieder sah ich auf meine Hände und schüttelte irritiert den Kopf.

 _Wie kann so etwas passieren?_

 _Wie ist so etwas möglich?_

 _Warum ich?_

Linus, der Mann dem ich ungewollt einen Stromschlag verpasst hatte lackierte meine Finger und Fußnägel in einem funkelnden Silber, wobei er feine goldene Linien durch den Lack zog und sie leicht schimmern ließen. Tibor begann meine Kopfhaut mit einem exotisch duftenden Shampoo einzureiben und nahm verschiedene Öle zur Hand, um meine langen Haare welliger und glänzender erscheinen zu lassen. Lucinda wusch währenddessen meinen gesamten Körper und entfernte sämtliche Körperbehaarungen. Sie zupfte meine Augenbrauen in eine wellige Form und cremte meinen gesamten Körper von oben nach unten mit verschiedener Body-Lotion ein, die meine brennende Haut angenehm weich werden ließ.

Mit weit geöffneten Augen schaute ich in den Ganzkörperspiegel, welchen mein Vorbereitungsteam vor mir aufgestellt hatte und mit freudigen Gesichtern ihre Arbeit begutachteten. Meine Haut glänzte in dem hellen Licht und ließ sie strahlen. Mein glänzendes schwarzes Haar reichte mir in gleichmäßigen Wellen bis zu Hüfte hinab, wobei der kleine seitliche Ponny meine grauen Augen hervorbrachte, ebenso wie meine perfekt gezupften Augenbrauen. Ich lächelte leicht und stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass es in diesem Fall kein gezwungenes war.

„Warte nur, bis du dein Paradeoutfit gesehen hast! Anatol ist ein Genie! " meinte Lucinda lächelnd und gab mir einen weißen seidigen Bademantel, den ich mir schnell überzog. Mein Vorbereitungsteam führte mich durch die kahlen und metallischen Gänge eines Labyrinthes und öffneten schließlich nach langem eine große Tür, in welchem ein komplettes Studio eingerichtet war. Ich erkannte einen Frisiertisch, ein kleines Podest und im hinteren Bereich eine leere Kleiderstange, weswegen ich daraus schließen konnte, dass mein Stylist mein Paradeoutfit bei sich trug. Die Tür wurde hinter mir geschlossen und ich trat langsam in den Raum hinein, wobei meine Finger vorsichtig nach dem silbernen Adler griffen. Mit einem Mal entspannte ich mich und strich vorsichtig, als könnte ich ihn verletzen über die ausgestreckten Flügel.

„Das war mit Abstand eines der Tapfersten Dinge, die ich jemals gesehen habe!" meinte eine sanfte Stimme hinter mir und ich drehte mich ruckartig um. Ein junger Mann mit blonden lockigen Haaren und blauen Augen lehnte an meinem Türrahmen und hatte auf dem linken Arm einen schwarzen Kleiderbeutel zu hängen, was anscheint mein heutiges Kleid für die Parade sein sollte. Meine grauen Augen huschten über sein Abbild und ich musste unweigerlich gestehen, dass er nicht schlecht aussah. Mit seinen muskelösen Armen und seiner braungebrannten Haut, könnte er im Kapitol als Model durchgehen, jedoch schien er sich den Beruf des Stylisten ausgesucht zu haben. Er lächelte mich sanft an, kam auf mich zu und schüttelte meine Hand. Er ging an mir vorbei und hang den Kleiderbügel auf die Stange, ehe er sich einen Stuhl aus der Ecke nahm und mir den Stuhl gegenüber von ihm anbot.

„Mein Name ist Anatol." sagte er.

„Zerena." meinte ich nur und Anatol nickte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass das dir passieren musste. Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um dich zu unterstützen." sagte er und sein Blick ging unweigerlich über meine Kette, wobei ich in seinen blauen Augen Etwas seltsames Funkeln sah.

„Die meisten, denen ich begegne gratulieren mir nur." antwortete ich und Anatol schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Ich finde, dazu gibt es keinen Anlass!" meinte er und ich nickte. Anatol war wahrscheinlich der Einzige aus dem Kapitol, welcher mit mir einer Meinung war und das Abschlachten von Kindern, ebenso wenig unterhaltsam fand wie der Rest der Distrikte.

Anatol setzte sich aufrecht hin und begutachtete mich, ebenso ausführlich wie mein Vorbereitungsteam, wobei er nach wenigen Minuten der Musterung anfing leicht zu lächeln und daraufhin zu nicken.

„Heute, wie dir bekannt ist, findet die große Eröffnungsfeier statt. Wir führen dich aus und zeigen dich der Welt!" erklärte er und ich schnaubte leicht auf.

„Die Menschen hier, setzen auf meinen Tod und du sorgst dafür, dass ich hübsch genug für sie aussehe?" fragte ich und Anatol begann laut zu Lachen. Ich sah ihn verwirrt an, weil ich mit seiner Reaktion am wenigsten gerechnet hatte.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du sie beeindruckst!" sagte er und grinste mich an.

„Distrikt 5 hat noch nie jemanden beeindruckt!" meinte ich nur und nochmals grinste mich Anatol an.

„Das wird sich zeigen!" antwortete er nur und ich hob neugierig eine Augenbraue.

Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und streckte die Hand nach meinem Anhänger aus, ehe er ihn berühren konnte, zog er seine Hand weg.

„Ich finde nur, jemanden der das heilige Tier des Zeus trägt, den darf man nicht einfach in ein dummes Kostüm stecken, oder?" fragte er und ich blickte erst verwirrt auf den silbernen Adler und dann in die blauen Augen meines Stylisten. Ich blickte zu ihm auf.

„Ich hoffe nicht." Sagte ich leise und Anatol grinste abermals, ehe er mich zu dem Friseurstuhl führte.

Nach 2 Stunden stand ich vor dem Ganzkörperspiegel und blickte in mein verändertes Ich. Anatol hatte meine schwarzen Haare im Nacken zu einem Knoten zusammengeflochten, wobei einzelne schwarze Strähnen mein Gesicht umrahmten. Ein silbernes metallisches Band mit goldenen Verzierungen war wie ein Haar Reif in mein vorderes Haar eingeflochten. Meine Wimmern waren lang und schwungvoll getuscht worden, während des Rests meines Gesichtes frei von jeglichem Make-up war. Mein Kleid stellte den Höhepunkt meines Aussehens dar. Es war bodenlang und schleifte auf dem Boden, wenn ich mich bewegte. Als ich es zum ersten Mal auf meinem Körper spürte, stellte ich fest, wie schwer es trotz des Stoffes war und blickte Anatol fragend an, welcher nur leicht lächelte, als er meine Miene sah.

„Eine zusätzliche Überraschung." meinte er nur.

Trotz der Schwere des Kleides lenkte es mich mit seiner Schönheit ab. In den letzten Jahren viel Distrikt 5 nur sehr selten bei den Paraden auf, aufgrund der Kostüme. Sie waren meist grau oder Silber, da die Tribute Kraftwerkarbeiter oder durch das Funkeln als Strom durchgingen sollten, jedoch bewirkte dies bei den Sponsoren nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit.

Weiß und Silber vereinigten sich in meinem Kleid und ließen mich bei jeder Bewegung funkeln. Es ging mir vom Hals hinunter bis zum Boden und war an den passenden Stellen eng anliegend, wie der Taille. Der untere Teil des Kleides hingegen stand vom meinem Körper ab und funkelte in weißen, gelben und blauen Diamanten vor sich her.

Ich spürte Anatol hinter mir und musste mich zusammenreißen, ihm nicht mit tränennassem Gesicht um den Hals zu fallen.

„Es ist das schönste Kleid, welches ich je in meinem Leben gesehen habe!" sagte ich und lächelte ihn an, welches er erwiderte und mich einmal um meine eigene Achse drehte. Der schwere Stoff zog sich hinter mir her und ich begann leicht zu kichern.

Die Eröffnungsfeier würde in wenigen Minuten beginnen und die letzten Vorbereitungen wurden getroffen. Die Pferde wurden versorgt und überprüft, während die Tribute an ihren Wagen standen und auf den Beginn der Feier warteten. Unser Wagen wurde von zwei Apfelschimmelrössern gezogen, welcher ebenso wie unsere Kleider in Silber und Gold funkelte.

Adrian stand neben mir zusammen mit seiner Stylistin Georgia. Er trug einen Ganzkörperanzug, welcher ebenso wie mein Kleid in Weiß und Silber leuchtete. Sein Anzug und mein Kleid waren genau auf einander abgestimmt, wie bei jedem anderen Tributpaar in dieser Halle. Anatol trat auf uns zu und hielt eine kleine Apparatur in seinen Händen.

„Ihr repräsentiert Distrikt 5. Strom. Jedoch geht es mir in allen Fällen, um deren Ursprung. Die eigentliche Quelle der Energie sind…" begann er und ich unterbrach ihn.

„…Blitze." beendete ich seinen Satz und Anatol lächelte wissend und nickte. Er zeigte uns seine Apparatur und deutete auf die Knöpfe.

„Es ist ungefährlich. Versprochen! Es sind keine echten Blitze. Die Kleider, die ihr tragt wurden so konstruiert, dass ihr der Energie nicht schutzlos ausgeliefert seid." sagte er und Adrian und ich nickten, wobei mein Distriktpartner leicht nervös wurde, bei dem Gedanken in Blitzen zu stehen.

Ich blickte auf einen großen Monitor, welcher in der Halle aufgestellt war und hörte die Stimmen von Claudius Templesmith und Caesar Flickerman, welche aufgeregt in die Kamera sprachen.

„Über einhundert tausend Menschen recken den Hals für einen kurzen Blick auf die neuen Tribute und auch die Sponsoren sehen die Tribute das erste Mal. Die Bedeutsamkeit dieses Moments sollte man nicht unterschätzen." sagte Caesar und die Kamera fuhr über die Tribünen, welche voller Menschen waren und neugierig auf die noch geschlossenen Toren starrten, die sich in wenigen Minuten öffnen würden.

Plötzlich überkam mich ein bekanntes, jedoch angenehmes Gefühl und ich blickte mich verwirrt in der Halle um. Ich spürte, dass ich beobachtet wurde. Dieses seltsame Gefühl kannte ich von meinen Ausflügen in den Wald. Manchmal überkam es mich und im nächsten Augenblick war es verschwunden, ebenso wie in diesem Augenblick. Meine grauen Augen huschten durch die Reihen und blieben bei jeder einzelnen Person stehen, jedoch verschwand das Gefühl im nächsten Moment augenblicklich und ich stand wie auch die letzten Male ratlos auf meinem Platz, ohne je zu wissen, wer mein geheimnisvoller Beobachter war.

Die Tribute aus Distrikt 1 und 2 machten sich bereit und stiegen auf ihre Wagen.

Das Mädchen aus Distrikt 1, Sunshine und ihr Distriktpartner standen auf ihrem weiß-leuchtenden Wagen, welcher von zwei Schimmeln gezogen wurde und sahen in ihren weiß-silbernen Kleidern umwerfend aus. Distrikt 1 stellte Luxuswaren her und dementsprechend sah auch ihre Paradekleidung aus. Diamanten in sämtlichen Farben schmückten ihre Stoffe, während die weiße Seide an ihnen glänzte. Ein Wagen hinter ihnen standen die Tribute aus Distrikt 2, welche in ihren schwarz-goldenen Rüstungen aussahen, wie tödliche Krieger, welche sie anscheint auch darstellen sollten. Der Junge wirkte in dieser Rüstung, als sei sie für ihn gemacht, für einen erbarmungslosen Killer, ohne Gefühle.

„Da sind sie! Da sind sie! Die diesjährigen Tribute! Das ist immer das Aufregendste!" sagte Caesar lachend in die Kamera, während er auf Distrikt 1 zeigte, welche stolz und schön in die Kamera lächelten und den schreienden Zuschauern zuwanken. Nach einer Minute folgte ihnen Distrikt 2 auf ihrem schwarzen Wagen. Ihre Gesichter wirkten im Gegensatz zu Distrikt 1 arrogant und stark, jedoch nicht milder beeindruckend in den Augen der Zuschauer.

„…lieben Sie es nicht auch, wie die Stylisten es immer wieder schaffen, das Hauptmerkmal jedes Distriktes so exakt widerzuspiegeln?" fragte Caesar aufgeregt und Claudius stimmte fröhlich mit ein.

„Es ist soweit!" sagte Anatol und Adrian und ich sprangen auf unseren Wagen, welcher sich langsam in Bewegung setzte. Distrikt 4 fuhr gerade in die Abenddämmerung heraus, wobei dieser von lautem Jubel des Kapitols in Empfang genommen wurde. Als wir am Tor ankamen warf ich einen letzten Blick hinter mich und sah, wie Anatol mich angrinste und seine Apparatur zur Hand nahm. Er deutete mit dem Finger auf sein Kinn und streckte dabei die Brust raus und ich lächelte leicht, ehe ich nickte.

Der Wagen setzte sich in eine schnellere Bewegung und ich spürte wie Anatol den Knopf betätigte und Energie durch das gesamte Kleid floss. Ich streckte mein Kinn nach oben und schob meine Brust raus, während Adrian es mir nachtat und wir in die Dämmerung hinausfuhren.

Das Erste, was ich wahrnahm waren die entsetzten Schreie des Publikums, welche sich aber in Kürze in tobende und kreischende Jubelschreie verwandelten. Ich riskierte einen Blick zur Seite und entdeckte, dass die Menschen mir zujubelten, als ich sie bemerkte. Viele von ihnen warfen mit Blumen oder Geld nach uns, weswegen auch ich letztendlich einen Blick auf die monströsen Leinwände warf, die unseren Auftritt im Fernsehen live übertrug.

Für einen kurzen Moment hörte ich auf zu atmen und blickte entsetzt, erstaunt und ungläubig auf die Leinwände. Adrian und ich standen wortwörtlich in Blitzen, die unsere Kleidung umschlossen und wirkte, als würden wir einen langen Umhang voller Blitze hinter uns hertragen. Es waren kleine und große leuchtend weiße-silberne Blitze und brachten unsere Gesichter zum Leuchten. Ich blickte zur Seite und entdeckte mein Gesicht auf einem der Fahnen. Durch die Blitze wirkte ich mächtig und unverwundbar. Ein Energiebündel, welches sich für ihre Schwester freiwillig gemeldet hat, um sie vor dem Tod zu schützten. Plötzlich fühlte ich etwas Warmes an meiner Hand und zog sie ruckartig zurück, ehe ich Adrian verständnislos ansah, welcher jedoch kurz lächelte und auf das Publikum deutete.

„Es wird ihnen gefallen!" sagte er und ich blickte durch die schreienden Menschenmassen. Ohne zu bemerken, was ich eigentlich tat, ergriff ich Adrians Hand und zusammen hielten wir sie in die Höhe.

Plötzlich wurden die Menschen unruhig und schrien wie beim ersten Anblick von uns entsetzt auf. Ich fühlte, wie sich die Energien in unseren Kleidern vereinigten und bemerkte, dass die leuchtenden Blitze uns umschlossen, wie Leuchtkugeln. Ich schloss die Augen und vertraute auf Anatols Talent, während ich weiterhin Adrians Hand festumklammert in der Luft hielt. Das Leuchten vor meinem Inneren Auge nahm ab und ich öffnete langsam die Augen. Die Blitze zogen sich langsam wieder zurück, jedoch waren sie nicht mehr weiß-silbern, sondern leuchteten nun in verschiedensten Farben. Die Jubelschreie des Kapitols nahmen rasant zu und ich hatte das Gefühl mein Trommelfell würde jeden Augenblick platzen. Ich blickte zu den Leinwänden und erkannte unseren Wagen, jedoch schienen sich unsere Kleider ebenso wie die Blitze verändert zu haben. Mein langes bodenlanges Kleid leuchtete nun in goldenen Farben. Auch der Schnitt hatte sich verändert. Das Kleid wurde nun von zwei zackigen Stoffteilen in Gold-leuchtendem Stoff gehalten, welche anscheint Blitze darstellen sollten und von der Schulter bis hinunter zur Teile reichten. Goldene Steine und Diamanten leuchteten zusammen mit den bunten Farben der Blitze um die Wette. Ich lächelte glücklich in die Mengen und begann ihnen freudig zuzuwinken. Viele von ihnen warfen Rosen nach mir schrien aufgeregt unsere Namen. Die anderen Tribute vor und auch nach uns waren vergessen. Dieser Abend gehörte Adrian und mir, den Tributen aus Distrikt 5.


	6. Im Kapitol

Von meinem Wagen aus, konnte ich sehen, dass Präsident Cornelius Morton auf das Podest stieg und die Tribute der Hungerspiele willkommen hieß. Er war ein großer Mann mit schwarzen welligen Haaren und kalten grünen Augen, mit denen er bis in die tiefen einer jeden Seelen gucken konnte. Er stieg damals mit jungen 25 Jahren im Kapitol auf und wurde schließlich zum Präsidenten gewählt, wobei sein Vorgänger auf mysteriöser Weise verstorben war. In den Distrikten war dies nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass Macht einen Menschen blind gegenüber seinesgleichen machte.

Unser Wagen kam neben den Wagen von Distrikt 4 und Distrikt 6 zum Stehen, wobei jeder von ihnen uns mit eiskalten und tödlichen Blicken betrachtete. Ich ignorierte ihre Blicke und blickte starr nach oben, wo der Präsident mit einfachen Handgestrickten die Menschenmenge zur Stille aufforderte. Seine grünen Augen funkelten mörderisch und ich griff unwillkürlich fester in Adrians Hand, die ich seit unserer Umwandlung nicht mehr losgelassen hatte.

Er beugte sich zu mir.

„Beruhige dich, Zerena." flüsterte er leise und meine Muskeln entspannten sich für einen kurzen Moment, wobei ich meine Zähne fest aufeinander biss.

„Willkommen! Willkommen!" rief der Präsident und lächelte in die Kameras.

„Tribute! Herzlich Willkommen im Kapitol!" sagte er und die Menschenmengen um uns herum applaudierten laut.

„Wir verneigen uns vor eurem Mut und dem Opfer, dass ihr bringt!" lächelte Cornelius Morton und blickte für einen kurzen Moment in meine Richtung. Ich reckte automatisch mein Kinnhöher und starrte ihn kalt und emotionslos an, welches er nur mit einem kleinen sadistischen Lächeln entgegen nahm. Die Blitze um uns herum zischten laut und wechselten bei jeder sich bittenden Gelegenheit die Farben. Der Präsident sah mich an.

„Und wir wünschen euch fröhliche Hungerspiele und vor allem möge das Glück stets mit euch sein!" beendete er seine Rede und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er in die Kameras sah, die jeden seiner Worte aufgezeichnet hatten. Die Menschen applaudierten laut dem Präsidenten und uns entgegen, als wir zusätzlich eine große Platzrunde und schließlich in das Trainingscenter fuhren und sich die Türen hinter uns schlossen.

„Das war der Wahnsinn!" sagte Anatol grinsend und kam zusammen mit dem gesamten Vorbereitungsteam auf uns zu. Sie fingen an uns für unseren gelungenen Auftritt zu loben, wobei wir die gesamte Zeit über lächelten und die Beglückwünschungen entgegen nahmen. Mir viel auf, dass ich immer noch Adrians Hand verkrampft umklammerte und ließ sie schnell los.

Florentina klimperte aufgeregt mit ihren langen blauen Wippern und fuhr mit ihren Händen über mein goldenes Kleid, welches immer noch leicht von der Energie funkelte.

„Man wir über Nichts anderes, als über euch reden! Die Sponsoren werden Schlange stehen, bei euch beiden!" kicherte sie leicht und wir nickten.

Ein Klatschen ertönte hinter uns und wir drehten uns um.

Maddox stand dort, zusammen mit einem jungen Mann, dem Anatol wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Beide lächelten und kamen auf uns zu.

„Ich dachte schon, du würdest es versauen, aber siehe da…!" meinte Maddox und machte einige Handbewegungen in meine Richtung.

„…sie lächelt." beendete er seinen Satz und grinste mich an, wobei ich nur eine Augenbraue nach oben zog.

„Man hat nicht viele Gründe zum Lächeln in unseren Positionen." sagte ich und der Mann neben Maddox fing an laut zu lachen, wobei seine blauen Augen anfingen zu funkeln. Er kam auf mich zu und küsste meinen Handrücken, wobei er sich vor mir zu verbeugen schien. Seine Augen sahen in meine grauen und ich zuckte unter seinem durchdringenden Blick unwillkürlich zusammen.

Er lächelte leicht und stand im nächsten Augenblick wieder aufrecht.

„Es ist…bemerkenswert, wie sehr ihr euch ähnelt. Ich dachte schon mein Neffe würde übertreiben, aber anscheint…" sagte der Mann und blickte erst Maddox, dann mich an.

„Wem?" fragte ich und meine Stimme nahm einen fast schon barschen Ton an, sodass der Mann vor mir abermals begann zu lächeln.

„Niemand, kleine Prinzessin." meinte er, jedoch war meine Neugier geweckt worden.

 _Wer war dieser Mann und woher kannte er mich?_

„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich denke wir wurden uns noch nicht vorgestellt." sagte eine Stimme hinter mir und im nächsten Moment stand Adrian neben mir und reichte dem Fremden die Hand. Der Mann zog die Stirn kraus, schüttelte jedoch Adrians Hand.

„Adrian Carter, wenn ich mich recht entsinne." meinte der Mann und Adrian nickte. Der Mann ließ seinen Blick über mich und Adrian wandern, wobei er jeden Zentimeter unserer Erscheinung betrachtete, ehe er sich schließlich an Anatol wandte, welcher stocksteif neben Georgia stand und den Mann ansah. Dieser lächelte nur stolz und schüttelte Anatol die Hand.

„Eine wunderbare Vorführung. Meine Familie war begeistert, obwohl mein Vater gerne auf den letzten Teil verzichtet hätte." meinte der Mann und blickte Adrian und mich vielsagend an. Wir runzelten die Stirn.

„Aber…natürlich erwarte ich auch Nichts anderes bei dir Anatol. Sehr gute Arbeit!" lächelte der Mann und Anatols blaue Augen strahlten bei dem Kompliment des Mannes. Ich beobachtete beide Männer genau. Beide hatten blonde Haare und blaue Augen, selbst ihre Statur war ähnlich und ihre Haut sonnengeküsst. Der Mann hätte Anatols Bruder sein können.

„Seid ihr verwandt?" fragte ich gerade heraus und beide sahen erst sich, dann mich an und lächelten.

„Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise!" sagte er Mann und Anatol grinste.

„Es war eine Freude euch kennengelernt zu haben, Zerena Evans und Adrian Carter. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden uns im Laufe der Zeit wiedersehen." sagte er und schüttelt erst Adrian und dann mir die Hand, wobei er mich nah an sich heranzog.

„Ich werde dich beobachten, ebenso wie der Rest meiner Familie, Zerena Evans. Du besitzt die Fähigkeiten, den Mut und das Talent diese Spiele zu gewinnen und vielleicht auch…mehr zu bewirken…" flüsterte er leise und ich atmete seinen Geruch nach einem schönen Sommertag sein, ehe er sich von mir abwandte und Anatol, Maddox, Adrian und mir kurz zunickte und sich von uns abwandte.

„Wer war dieser Mann?" fragte Adrian neben mir und Maddox lächelte, ebenso wie Anatol.

„Er gehört einer einflussreichen Familie an, die seit Jahren die Hungerspiele verfolgen." sagte Maddox.

„Sind sie Sponsoren?" fragte ich geradeheraus.

„Nicht direkt, jedoch haben sie ein gewisses Mitspracherecht, was die Spiele betrifft." sagte Maddox und wir nickten. Maddox deutete mit einfachen Handbewegungen, dass wir ihm folgen sollten und lenkte uns durch die Wagen auf das Trainingscenter zu. Meine grauen Augen blickten durch die Gegend. Das Trainingscenter war an sich ein großes Gebäude mit vielen verschiedenen Etagen. Allein 12 Etagen nahmen die Tribute ein, wobei jede Etage ein bestimmter Distrikt war. Zudem gab es ein Dachgeschoss und die unterirdische Trainingshalle, wo wir die nächsten Tage auf die Hungerspiele vorbereitet werden würden.

Wir gingen an dem Empfang auf die Aufzüge zu, wobei Athalia bereits dort auf uns wartete. Sie gratulierte uns kurz für unseren Auftritt und zusammen stiegen wir in den Fahrstuhl in die fünfte Etage.

Die Türen öffneten sich und eine luxuriöse Etage erstreckte sich vor unseren Augen.

Die Etage war durchaus mit dem Luxus des Zuges zu vergleichen, jedoch schien diese noch pompöser und aufwendiger eingerichtet zu sein, als der Zug. Florentina ging in den Raum und drehte sich grinsend zu uns um.

„…und das ist das Wohnzimmer. Ich weiß! Ich weiß!" sagte sie aufgeregt und deutete zuerst auf eine Sitzgegend mit Plasmabildschirm und einem gläsernen Tisch, ehe sie schließlich auf das Esszimmer deutete. Ein langgezogener Tisch zog sich von einem Ende zum anderen und war mit den exotischsten und leckersten Speisen serviert. Von Suppen, Hauptgerichten, Nachspeisen wie Torten, Kuchen und auch Eis zog sich alle Art von Gerichten hin. Ich schluckte hungrig und blickte zu Florentina.

„Eure Zimmer sind gleich einen Flur weiter und es wäre angebracht euch umzuziehen und frisch zu machen, ehe wir zu Abend essen." sagte Florentina und zeigte uns tänzelnd die anderen Flure.

„Morgen ist der erste Trainingstag und ich möchte, dass ihr euch zusammen auf die Überlebenstechniken konzentriert. Feuermachen, Knoten binden, Fallenstellen und auch giftige und essbare Pflanzen auseinander halten, sind sehr wichtig für die Arena. Die Spielmacher werden für Abwechslung sorgen, weshalb ihr euch nicht nur auf eure Waffen verlassen könnt. Durch Anpassung erreicht ihr große Fortschritte." Sagte Athalia und wir nickten, während und Maddox und Athalia den morgigen Tagesablauf erklärten.

„Das Training wir drei Tage dauern, wobei der letzte Tag ausschließlich dem Einzeltraining vorbehalten ist, an dem jeder Tribut sein Talent den Spielmachern vorzeigt und dieser anschließend benotet wird. Desto höher die Punktzahl, desto mehr Sponsoren können wir für euch gewinnen, jedoch steigert sich auch gleichzeitig eure Chance, als erster getötet zu werden, weswegen wir auch in diesem Fall vorschlagen eure Talente bis zum Einzeltraining geheim zu halten. Konzentriert euch auf die Überlebensstationen und die Dinge, welche euch nicht wie potenzielle Gegner aussehen lässt und niemand wird Verdacht schöpfen." sagte sie anschließend.

Nach dem Abendessen ging ich zurück zu meinem Zimmer und schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter mir.

Ein großes Himmelbett nahm fast ein Viertel meines Zimmers ein, während ein großer Schrank und eine Kommode an den Wänden standen. Ich ging auf das Himmelbett zu und ließ meine Finger über den Stoff gleiten.

Seide.

Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf das Bett schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite, ehe ich mich in die Kissen gleiten ließ. Das Bett fühlte sich an, wie eine große weiche Wolke und langsam sank ich in den Schlaf.

 _Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein kleiner Blitz._

Ich riss meine Augen auf und streckte aus meinem Schlaf. Da war eine männliche Stimme gewesen. Ganz nah, als würde er direkt neben mir stehen. Ich blickte mich in dem dunklen Raum um, konnte aber keine Gestalt erkennen und ließ mich ebenso vorsichtig wieder in die Kissen sinken.

Diese Stimme kam mit bekannt vor, als hätte ich sie schon einmal gehört.

Müde schloss ich die Augen und ein kleines Erinnerungsfenster öffnete sich vor meinem Inneren Auge.

Ein dunkelhaariger Mann mit grauen Augen und einem sanften, jedoch bestimmenden Blick beugte sich über mich und ich spürte plötzlich Ruhe und Zufriedenheit in meinem Inneren. Meine Atmung wurde langsamer und meine Muskeln entspannten sich zunehmend, bis ich schließlich wieder in den Schlaf fiel. 


	7. Das Training

„In zwei Wochen, werden 23 von euch tot sein! Einer von euch wird am Leben sein! Wer das ist, hängt davon ab, wie gut ihr den nächsten Tagen aufpasst!" sagte unsere Trainingsleiterin und blickte emotionslos durch die zwei Reihen der Tribute, welche um sie herum standen. Mein Blick ging durch die Reihen der Tribute und blieb bei dem Jungen aus Distrikt 2 hängen, welcher mich mit einem tödlichen Blick betrachtete. Seine Augen waren fast schwarz und ich konnte für einen kurzen Moment einen roten Schimmer glühen sehen, weswegen ich meinen Blick wieder auf die Trainerin richtete. Meine Augen blickten für einen kurzen Moment zum Podest der Spielmacher und erfassten die Augen des Obersten Spielmachers. Victor War. Er trug einen militärischen Kurzhaarschnitt und trug auffällige Lederkleidung, die ihn von den anderen Spielmachern sichtlich unterschied. Neben der Kleidung fielen auch seine Haltung und sein Aussehen rasant auf. Er wirkte stolz, eitel und arrogant zur selben Zeit, zudem hatte er einen grinsenden mörderlustigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Sein Blick ging kurz durch die Reihen und blieben für einen kurzen Moment auf dem Jungen aus Distrikt 2 hängen. Sein Blick fiel kurz in sich zusammen, ehe er weiter durch die Reihen glitt und an Adrian und mir festhielt. Ich wandte schnell meinen Blick ab und lauschte weiter der Trainerin.

„Zuerst einmal. Es wird nicht mit anderen Tributen gekämpft. Zum Kämpfen habt ihr in der Arena noch genug Zeit. Es gibt vier Pflichtübungen, der Rest besteht aus individuellem Training. Mein Ratschlag an euch ist, nicht die Überlebenstechniken zu vernachlässigen. Ich weiß, dass viele von euch sich sofort ein Schwert schnappen, jedoch werden viele von euch an natürlichen Ursachen sterben. 10% an Infektionen, 20% an Dehydrierung und viele von euch sicherlich durch Hunger und Kälte. Das heißt, Schutzlosigkeit kann so tödlich sein, wie ein Messer." beendete sie ihre Rede und entließ uns in Training.

Adrian stieß mich kurz an und lächelte kurz, ehe er auf die Überlebensstationen deutete. Ich nickte, jedoch fiel mein Blick gleich auf die Karriere-Tribute, die sich in einer Gruppe zusammenfanden und auf die tödlichsten Waffen zusteuerten.

Adrian und ich gingen zum Feuermachen und ließen uns die Schritte nach und nach erklären, ehe wir selbst aufgefordert wurden ein Feuer zu machen. Ich hockte neben Adrian auf dem Stuck trockenen Bodens und rieb mit einem Holz Stab in ein breites Stück Holz. Ab und an konnte ich die Blicke der anderen Tribute auf uns spüren, jedoch verloren sie bald das Interesse an uns.

Seit ein paar Minuten knisterte ein kleines Feuer vor mir und lächelte leicht vor mich hin. Adrian lächelte ebenfalls, als ein kleines Feuer vor ihm erschien und mich begeistert ansah. Seine Augen leuchteten leicht auf, als er mich betrachtete und ich wandte verwirrt den Blick ab und beobachtete die anderen Tribute. Nur eine Station weiter von uns, standen die Mädchen aus Distrikt 4 und 7 an der Kletterstation und blickten an den bis zur Decke reichenden Seilen empor. Das Mädchen aus Distrikt 2 stand am Messerstand und jagte den zuschauenden Tributen Angst ein, indem sie jedes tödliche Ziel der Trainingspuppen traf. Ich beobachtete sie für eine Weile und musste gestehen, dass sie trotz ihrer geringen Größe eine ernsthafte Konkurrenz darstellte, auch ohne ihren Distriktpartner, der nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt mit einem Schwert auf Puppen eindrosch. Das andere Karrierepaar stand im hinteren Teil der Halle. Das Mädchen aus Distrikt 1 schoss mit Pfeil und Bogen und traf immer aufs Neue das Herz, während ihr Distriktpartner mit Speeren eine Station weiterstand.

„Sie sind gut, nicht?" fragte Adrian und blickte die Karriere-Tribute an. Ich pustete mir eine schwarze lockige Strähne aus dem Gesicht und blickte wieder auf unser Feuer.

„Jedes Jahr zeigen sie den Tributen, wie tödlich sie sind und vom Sieg überzeugt, als wüssten wir dies nicht!" sagte ich leise und Adrian stimmte mir tonlos zu. Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich plötzlich auf und mich durchfuhr dieses plötzliche angenehme Gefühl von der Parade wieder und meine Augen huschten durch die Gegend, ehe sie schließlich auf dem Podest der Spielmacher stehenblieben. Neben Victor War hatte ein Mann und eine Frau Platz genommen. Sie stachen ebenso wie der oberste Spielmacher heraus und trugen elegante unauffällige Kleidung. Die Frau war wunderschön mit langen schwarzen Haaren, braunen Augen und sanften Gesichtszügen. In ihrem weißen Kleid wirkte sie elegant und stolz, ebenso wie ihre Haltung. Sie blickte durch die Reihen und ihre braunen Augen glitzerten voller Nervosität, Aufregung und ein kleinem Funken Angst.

Ihre braunen Augen trafen auf meine und ein kleiner Funken Wut loderte in ihren Augen auf, sodass ich unter ihrem Blick fast zusammengesunken wäre, jedoch riss ich mich zusammen und reckte mein Kinn ihrem Gesicht stolz entgegen. Ein Funken Anerkennung huschte über ihr Gesicht und ihr Blick ging über Adrian, wobei ihre Maske fast schon bei seinem Anblick zusammenbrach. Ihr Gesicht zeigte Freude, Hoffnung und Liebe, jedoch auch Trauer. Ich runzelte die Stirn und blickte zu Adrian, welcher den Blick der Frau geschockt erwiderte.

„Kennst du sie?" fragte ich leise zu ihm und er schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er den Blick von ihr löste und mich ansah.

„…aber ich habe…das Gefühl, sie von…irgendwo…her zu kennen." stotterte er leise und blickte wieder zu der Frau, zuckte jedoch plötzlich neben mir zusammen, sodass ich ebenfalls wieder zum Podest sah.

Der Mann, welcher zusammen mit der Frau gekommen war, hatte sich ebenso wie sie in unsere Richtung gedreht. Er hatte schulterlanges gelocktes schwarz-graues Haar und einen ordentlich gestutzten Bart. Seine gesamte Erscheinung wirkte majestätisch, stolz und imposant, ebenso wie die der Frau. Er trug einen dunklen teuer aussehenden Nadelstreifenanzug. Was mich jedoch am meisten stutzen ließ, waren seine Augen. Sie waren elektrisierend grau und sie funkelten vor Energie, ebenso wie meine es taten. Seine Gesichtszüge waren grimmig und er starrte Adrian mit solcher Intensität an, dass dieser erneut zusammenzuckte. Über uns flackerten die Lichter und ich blickte mich verwirrt um. Niemand sonst, schien sich für die neuen Gäste zu interessieren und trainierten an ihren Stationen.

„Hör auf, ihn anzusehen, Adrian!" sagte ich leise und Adrian blickte auf sein nun ausgegangenes Feuer und zitterte leicht. Ich packte ihn an der Hand und zog ihn mit zum Knotenbinden.

Ich blickte auf die Knoten und hielt mich an die Anweisungen, während Adrian neben mir nervös zappelte und seine Hände ständig anfingen zu zittern. Ich legte mein Seil vor mir auf den Tisch und fasste nach seinen Händen. Adrian blickte mich überraschend an und ich erwiderte seinen Blick emotionslos.

„Hör auf zu zittern und konzentrier dich. Egal, ob der Mann dich anstarrt oder nicht. Ignorier ihn einfach, so wie ich." sagte ich und Adrian neben mir schnaubte laut auf.

„Das sagt sich so leicht, Zerena. Die beiden starren uns Löcher in den Rücken." sagte er leise und ich blickte vorsichtig über meinen Rücken zum Podest und begegnete dem Blick des Mannes.

Seine grauen Augen wurden mit einem Mal sanfter und für einen kurzen Moment zuckte sein rechter Mundwinkel nach oben, als würde er mir zu lächeln wollen. Mein Blick hielt seinen Stand und ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchfuhr mich. Ich hatte das Gefühl diesen Mann schon einmal gesehen zu haben.

„Wo ist mein Schwert?" donnerte eine Stimme durch den Saal und unser Blickkontakt löste sich. Der Junge aus Distrikt 2 stand an der Schwertstation und blickte sich wütend um. Seine gesamte Muskulatur war angespannt und sein Blick wütend, kalt und drohend. Seien Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Er blickte sich rasend vor Wut um und schritt mit schnellen Schritten durch die Halle, sodass mehrere der Tribute aus Angst vor ihm leicht zurücktraten. Adrian und ich blickten uns stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ich frage nicht noch einmal, wo ist mein Schwert?" schrie er wütend und ich blickte mich in der Halle um. Auch die Spielmacher blickten gespannt auf das Schauspiel, welches sich vor ihren Augen abspielte und gaben keinen Ton von sich. Selbst der oberste Spielmacher hatte sich neugierig aufgesetzt und blickte den Jungen fast schon mit Stolz an.

 _Stolz?_

Wie kann man auf so etwas stolz sein?

Die Frau blickte den Jungen mit Unverständnis an und ein trauriger Ausdruck huschte über ihre Augen. Der Mann neben ihr jedoch, hatte keinen Blick für den Jungen übrig und starrte unentwegt in unsere Richtung. Ich wandte schnell den Blick ab und blickte stattdessen an die Decke. Meine Augen wurden leicht groß, als ich das Mädchen aus Distrikt 6 erkannte, die leicht lachend das funkelnde Schwert in ihren Händen hielt. Ein Grinsen huschte über mein Gesicht und ich stupste Adrian leicht mit der Schulter an und deutete unauffällig nach oben.

Auch er musste sich ein leichtes Lachen verkneifen.

„Er ist ein Karriere-Tribut, wisst ihr was das ist?" fragte uns Maddox beim Abendessen.

„Sie kommen aus Distrikt 1 und 2. Es kann aber auch vorkommen, dass sie Tribute aus anderen Distrikten auswählen, wenn sie ihren Vorstellungen entsprechen." sagte ich laut und Maddox und Athalia nickten entsprechend.

„Sie trainieren an einer Spezial-Akademie, bis sie 18 sind, dann melden sie sich freiwillig für die Spiele. Ab dort sind sie ziemlich…tödlich, brutal und rücksichtslos, was die anderen Tribute betrifft.

Erwartet von ihnen kein Mitleid, denn sie werden keines haben, wenn sie euch töten." sagte Athalia und schnaubte für einen kurzen Moment entrüstet auf.

„Aber ihnen wird keine Sonderbehandlung zuteil. Sie haben nicht einmal ein anderes Apartment als ihr und sicherlich dürfen sie keinen Nachschlag haben…ihr dürft das." lächelte Florentina in die Runde und erntete nur entgeisterte Blicke von uns allen.

„Distrikt 1 und 2 sind die Kapitol-Lieblinge seit Jahren und dies wird sich sicherlich nicht ändern. Sie sind ihre Schoßhunde und genießen es in der Gunst des Kapitols zu stehen." sagte ich und kaute auf meinem Fleisch herum. Meine Mentoren wechselten einen Blick miteinander.

„Nicht unbedingt…Zerena. Sie gewinnen nicht jede Hungerspiele und das liegt meistens an ihrer Selbstüberschätzung und Arroganz. Es zählt nicht nur das Umgehen mit Waffen, sondern das Anpassen an verschiedene Situationen. Wenn die Karriere-Tribute Nichts hätten, dann wären sie der Natur schutzlos ausgeliefert. Selbst mit ihren Waffen würden ihre Chancen sinken." sagte Athalia und grinste mich leicht an, was ich erwiderte. Sie biss in ihr Brot und sah mich an.

„Ich habe gehört, du sollst gut schießen können." sagte sie und ich verschluckte mich kurz an meinem Fleisch, ehe ich sie verständnislos ansah.

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte ich leicht säuerlich und blickte sie auffordernd an. Sie zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

„Ein Vögelchen hat es mir gezwitschert. Nun…?" fragte sie und im nächsten Moment hatte ich die komplette Aufmerksamkeit. Ich zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann mit Pfeil und Bogen passabel umgehen." sagte ich und Adrian neben mir lachte leise auf.

„Sie untertreibt gewaltig. Die ärmsten Menschen in unserem Distrikt bekommen ab und an Wild von ihr, damit sie ihre Kinder versorgen können. Sie sagen, sie trifft genau ins Auge und zwar jedes Mal." sagte er lächelnd, während ich ihn nur fassungslos ansah.

„Adrian ist geschickt und stark." sagte ich laut und blickte meine beiden Mentoren an.

„In Distrikt 5 hilft er den älteren Menschen mit den schweren Stromkabeln und übernimmt fast jede Schwerstarbeit für sie. Außerdem hilft er bei den kleinsten Reparaturen und kann kleinste Feinheiten reparieren. Ziemlich beeindruckend." sagte ich und Adrian neben mir runzelte die Stirn.

„Du hast doch heute gesehen, wie schlecht ich im Knotenbinden war…" sagte er leise.

„…aber nur, weil wir von den Leuten abgeleckt wurden, die uns ständig beobachtet haben. Jeder würde sich unwohl fühlen, bei den Blicken, die sie uns zugeworfen haben." sagte ich laut und unsere Mentoren runzelten verwirrt die Stirn.

„Welche Personen?" fragte Athalia und Maddox zusammen. Adrian schüttelte nur den Kopf und lenkte das Gesprächsthema wieder auf uns zurück.

„Aber mit Geschicklichkeit und Stärke bringe ich niemanden um." sagte er zu mir und leicht Wut begann in mir zu brodeln.

„Nein, aber es steigert deine Chance zu gewinnen, wenn dich jemand mit einem Messer angreifen würde." sagte ich und meine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort deutlicher und lauter.

„ **Ich habe keine Chance zu gewinnen. Gar keine."** schrie Adrian mich an und blickte wieder auf seinen Teller, während ich ihn nur verständnislos ansah. Plötzlich sprang er von seinem Platz auf und lief in sei Zimmer, während wir ihm nur hinterher sahen.

„ _Das stumme ungeliebte Mädchen, das niemand haben will!" sagte sie lachend und stieß mich mit ihren Fuß in die Seite, sodass ich nach hinten umfiel. Ich riss mich zusammen und gab keinen einzigen Laut von mir, während auch der Rest der Klassen anfing zu lachen. Alle bis auf einen braunhaarigen Jungen in einer Ecke._

 _Dieser sprang mit einem Mal auf und stellte sich schützend vor mich und das Mädchen. Seine kleinen Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und er starrte das Mädchen vor sich aus wütenden braunen Augen an._

„ _Es ist ungerecht, über jemanden zu lachen, der ein wertvolles Familienmitglied verloren hat." sagte er wütend und das Mädchen schnaubte nur lächelnd._

„ _Kein Wunder das du sie beschützt, Carter. Wie ich gehört habe, ist deine Mutter auch abgehauen. Sie konnte wahrscheinlich nicht deinen lächerlichen Anblick ertragen!" lachte sie und im nächsten Moment hielt sie sich die rote Wange, während sie den Jungen entgeistert anblickte, welcher bebend vor ihr stand und vor Wut fast 10cm in die Höhe wuchs. Ich blickte ihn aus meinen grauen Augen anerkennend an und zog vorsichtig die Bücher vor meine Brust._

„ _Wage nicht noch einmal ein schlechtes Wort über meine Mutter zu sagen. Dein Vater hat dich auch im Stich gelassen, als du geboren wurdest." sagte er laut in die Klasse und das Mädchen keuchte erschrocken auf, während der Junge sie angrinste._

„ _Woher weißt du das?" fragte sie entgeistert und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf._

„ _Ich weiß es eben." sagte er und das Mädchen schnaubte laut auf, ehe sie sich schließlich von uns abwandte und zu ihrem Platz stampfte._

 _Der Junge drehte sich zu mir um und lächelte leicht, als er sich zu mir herunter kniete und mir meine restlichen Bücher gab. Ich blickte ihn die gesamte Zeit nur sprachlos an und nahm jedes Buch, welches er mir in die Hand drückte emotionslos entgegen._

„ _Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er mich leise, ich nickte und legte die Bücher auf meinen Tisch._

 _Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über seine braunen Haare und lächelte mir entgegen._

„ _Wie heißt du?" fragte er mich neugierig und ich starrte ihn nur verständnislos an. Keiner hatte mich je nach meinem Namen gefragt, außer diesem Jungen._

„ _Zerena Evans." sagte ich nur leise und er lächelte abermals._

„ _Adrian Carter." antwortete er und ging zu seinem Platz zurück._

Der nächste Trainingstag verlief indirekt wie der Erste, wobei Adrian und ich dieses Mal nicht zusammen trainierten.

Der Junge aus 2 schwang die gesamte Zeit über sein Schwert und köpfte eine Puppe nach der anderen und ließ seine gesamte Kraft an den Puppen aus. Er hatte anscheint den gestrigen Tag nicht vergessen und zeigte, was uns in der Arena von seiner Seite her erwartete. Ich blickte zum Podium und entdeckte abermals den obersten Spielmacher zusammen mit der Frau und dem Mann, die neben ihm Platz genommen hatten. Ich schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und baute meine Falle fertig, ehe ich mich an ein paar neuen ausprobierte. Alles in einem war ich recht zufrieden mit meinem Ergebnis und ging freudig zur nächsten Station, dem Messerwerfen.

Das Mädchen aus 2 stand dort und hinter bildete sich bereits eine kleine Schlange von Tributen. Sie war sich anscheint der Aufmerksamkeit bewusst, denn sie nahm sich fünf Messer und nickte dem Trainer zu. Nach einander warf sie auf die beweglichen Ziele und verfehlte niemals ihr Ziel. Das Herz. Ich beobachtete sie anerkennend und lobte sie im Stillen für ihr Geschick.

Das Mädchen aus Distrikt 12 stand am Bogenschießstand und wurde von Sunshine, dem Mädchen aus Distrikt 1 hämisch beobachtet, welche neben ihr stand und jedes tödliche Ziel traf, im Gegensatz zu dem abgemagerten Mädchen. Diese wurde leicht rot vor Scham und legte dem Bogen schnell zur Seite, um sich der nächsten Waffenstation zuzuwenden. Sunshine warf arrogant ihre blonden Haare zurück und ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um ihr nicht den Bogen aus der Hand zu reißen und ein paar Pfeile auf sie abzuschießen. Über mir flackerten die Lappen und ich versuchte mich zu entspannen, was mir jedoch nur mühsam gelang. Plötzlich durchfuhr mich dieses bekannte Kribbeln und ich wusste, dass ich abermals beobachtet wurde und brauchte nicht zum Podium hochzuschauen, um zu sehen, dass es an dem Mann mit dem Nadelstreifenanzug lag. Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen und ging statt zum Messerwurfstand zur Station mit den essbaren und giftigen Pflanzen.

Ein Knall ließ mich hochfahren und sah, dass Adrian keuchend auf dem Boden lag und nach Atem rang. Ein paar Meter weiter standen die vier Karriere-Tribute und lachten hämisch, während die Frau auf dem Podium Adrian einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck zuwarf, während ihr Begleiter emotionslos auf dem Jungen dreinblickte. Ich hob eine Augenbraue und ging auf Adrian zu. Vorsichtig kniete ich mich neben ihn und blickte von einer Station zur anderen, ehe ich an den Gewichten stehenblieb.

„Wirf das Metallgewicht, dort!" sagte ich deutlich und blickte erst zu den Gewichten, dann zum Podium, wo uns die Spielmacher neugierig ansahen. Die Frau beugte sich neugierig vor, während der Mann mich nur mit hochgehobenen Augenbrauen ansah.

Adrian folgte meinen Blicken und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Athalia und Maddox sagten, wir sollen…" begann er und ich warf ihm nur einen genervten Blick zu.

„Es ist mir egal, was die beiden sagen, die Spielmacher und die Karriere-Tribute sehen dich an, als wärst du der Erste der bei diesen Spielen sterben wird, aber…ich denke nicht so. Wirf es! Und zeig ihnen, was in dir steckt!" sagte ich und entfernte mich von ihm.

Ich ging langsam wieder zu meiner Station zurück und sah kurz über meine Schultern. Adrian war aufgestanden und ging nun auf die Gewichte zu, wobei ihm jeder mit den Augen zu verfolgen schien.

Er nahm sich eines der schwereren Gewichte und trat auf das kleine Podest, von welchem aus man die Abgrenzungen der Weite gut erkennen konnte. Entschlossen lehnte ich mich an den Pfeiler meiner Station und beobachtete Adrian mit Neugier, wie er sich mitsamt der Kugel zurückfallen ließ. Er griff fester an den Griff der Kugel und nahm zwei Schritte Anlauf, ehe er die Kugel im hohen Bogen durch den Raum warf.

Die Kugel flog durch den Raum und kam ein paar Meter vor den Karriere-Tributen auf den Boden auf. Ich lächelte gewinnend und blickte zu den geschockt und leicht ehrfürchtig aussehenden Karriere-Tributen. Victor War auf dem Podium grinste leicht und nickte anerkennend, während der Mann neben ihm, ihn eines wütenden Blickes betrachtete und scharf die Luft ausstieß. Der oberste Spielmacher zuckte nur unschuldig mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Becher.

Der Frau war anzuerkennen, dass sie die Meinung des obersten Spielmachers teilte und blickte stolz zu Adrian herunter, der von allem Nichts mitbekommen hatte und die anderen Tribute, die sich ihm zugewandt hatten nur emotionslos entgegenblickte.

Nach der Mittagspause ging ich an den Stationen vorbei und sah Adrian an der Hüttenstation.

Er bewies anscheint großes Talent, denn er wurde vom zuständigen Trainer gelohnt und auch ich musste gestehen, dass ich ziemlich beeindruckt war.

Ich trat auf ihn zu und beobachtete ihn, wie er einzelne Äste und Zweige zusammenflichtt und an seinem Unterschlupf befestigte.

„Wie machst du das?" fragte ich und sah mir sein kleines selbstgebautes Kunstwerk an.

„Ich dachte mir, wenn wir keinen Unterschlupf finden, dann bauen wir uns einfach einen. In der Fabrik habe ich gelernt, wie man einzelne Kabel zusammenbindet, ohne das sie viel Platz einnehmen und genauso tue ich es mit den Zweigen." erklärte er mir und lächelte dabei. Ich nickte nur und sah ihm beim befestigen der Äste zu.

„Du hast dort glaube ich einen Schatten." sagte er und deutete leicht mit dem Kopf hinter mich.

Dalia das kleine 12-jährige Mädchen aus Distrikt 11 stand hinter einem Pfosten und lächelte leicht, als sie uns sah, jedoch verschwand sie im nächsten Augenblick vor unseren Augen.

Ich lächelte leicht zurück.


	8. Das Einzeltraining

„Morgen lassen sie euch einen nach dem anderen antreten und anschließend bewerten sich euch. Das ist wichtig für euch beide, denn hohe Punkte bringen mehr Sponsoren." sagte Maddox und Athalia beugte sich vor.

„Die Zeit ist gekommen ihnen zu zeigen, was in euch steckt." sagte sie und deutete auf mich.

„Es gibt einen Bogen. Benutze ihn unbedingt! Adrian zeige auf jeden Fall deine Kräfte." sagte sie anschließend und wir nickten.

„Sie fangen mit Distrikt 1 an, also werdet ihr dementsprechend in der Mitte sein. Aber wir wollen es zu formulieren, man darf euch auf keinen Fall vergessen." sagte Maddox und wir wandten uns unserem Abendessen zu.

Ich ging in meiner Trainingskleidung auf den Fahrstuhl zu, in dem Adrian schon auf mich wartete.

Kurz bevor sich die Türen schlossen, hielt eine Hand sie auf und Athalia stand in der Tür.

„Eines sollte ich möglicherweise erwähnen, Victor War ist kein einfacher Mann. Er neigte dazu, die Menschen zu provozieren, wenn er sich langweilt oder mehr erwartet. Geht nicht auf seine Provokationen und Beleidigungen ein, er ist schließlich immer noch ein…Go…Spielmacher, der euch das Leben in der Arena so unangenehm wie nur möglich machen kann." sagte sie, wobei sie dabei direkt mich ansah. Ich nickte den Kopf und die Türen schlossen sich vor unseren Augen.

Ungeduldig wackelte ich mit meinem Knie und schaute abwechselnd von der verschlossenen Tür zu den noch verbliebenden Tributen. Außer Adrian und mir waren noch die nachfolgenden Distrikte anwesend, wobei diese ebenso wie ich nervös umherschauten. Plötzlich fühlte ich eine warme Hand auf meinem Knie und hinderte mich am Wackeln. Ich blickte in die braunen Augen von Adrian und begegnete einer freundlichen und beruhigenden Miene, weswegen ich mich sofort entspannte.

Irgendetwas in seinem Blick, jedoch ließ mich für einen kurzen Moment stutzen. Sein Blick hatte etwas Verträumtes und für einen kurzen Moment schien er weit entfernt, ehe er kurz den Kopf schüttelte und die Hand von meinem Bein nahm. Ich sah ihn nur mit einem verwirrten Blick meinerseits an und wandte den Blick wieder auf den Boden vor mir.

„Adrian Carter, Distrikt 5." ertönte eine Computerstimme und Adrian erhob sich von seinem Platz.

Ich blickte ihm nach, doch kurz bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte stand ich auf.

„Adrian." sagte ich und er drehte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn zu mir um. Ich kam vor ihm zum Stehen und deutete auf die noch verschlossene Tür des Trainingsraumes.

„Viel Glück." sagte ich und er begann zu lächeln.

„Du auch und schieß nicht daneben." Flüsterte er leise, aufgrund der anderen Tribute, die sich zu uns umgewandt hatten. Ich lächelte ebenfalls und sah ihm nach, wie er in die Trainingshalle schritt.

„Zerena Evans, Distrikt 5." ertönte die Computerstimme und ich schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, ehe ich aufstand und auf die Tür zuging.

Die Tür schloss sich mit einem Ruck hinter mir.

Mit gleichmäßigen Schritten ging ich auf die Bogenstation zu, die ich seit 2 Tagen nur aus der Ferne beobachten konnte und ein zufriedenes Kribbeln durchfloss meinen Körper. Mit großen Augen betrachtete ich die vielen Bögen und nahm mir schlussendlich einen fast schwarzen Bogen heraus, der im Licht, in goldenen Farben glänzen zu schien. Zudem nahm ich mir den dazugehörigen Köcher mit Pfeilen und legte ihn mir um, ehe ich schließlich zu den Spielmachern sah. Mit Erleichterung konnte ich feststellen, dass der Mann und die Frau nicht anwesend waren, mir jedoch die schwarzen Augen von Victor War begegneten. Für einen kurzen Moment schienen sie wie Flammen zu glühen, als er mich sah, ließen jedoch nach.

„Bist du bereit, Mistgeburt?" fragte er mich böse grinsend, während meine Augen sich kurz weiteten. Athalia hatte in Bezug auf den obersten Spielmacher nicht übertrieben. Ich erholte mich schnell von dem Schock und setzte eine emotionslose Miene auf.

„Ich bin bereit!" sagte ich laut und der Spielmacher grinste und nickte, als Zeichen, dass ich beginnen konnte.

Ich nahm einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und legte ihn ein, ehe ich zum Schießstand ging und auf das Herz der Trainingspuppe zielte.

„Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." donnerte die Stimme des Spielmachers hinter mir und ich ließ ungewollt den Pfeil los, welcher das Ziel verfehlte und in der Wand dahinter steckenblieb. Ich biss auf meine Zähne und rief mir in Erinnerung, was Athalia zu uns sagte.

„ _Victor War ist kein einfacher Mann. Er neigte dazu, die Menschen zu provozieren, wenn er sich langweilt oder mehr erwartet. Geht nicht auf seine Provokationen und Beleidigungen ein."_

Ich nahm einen weiteren Pfeil aus dem Köcher und zielte. Meine grauen Augen hielten verbissen an dem Herz fest und blendete sämtliche Geräusche um mich herum aus.

„ _Zeigt ihnen, wie gut du bist!"_ ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf und ich begann leicht zu lächeln. Meine Finger ließen die Sehne los und der Pfeil sauste durch die Luft und fand sein Ziel im Herzen der Puppe. Ich lächelte glücklich.

„Es hätte auch nicht schlimmer werden können!" lachte der oberste Spielmacher und die Lampen über mir begannen zu flackern.

Ich nahm Pfeil für Pfeil aus dem Köcher und schoss abwechselnd auf die verschiedenen Puppen, wobei Victor War bei jedem Treffer beleidigende Kommentare von sich gab und ich von Schuss zu Schuss immer angespannter wurde.

Ich zielte meinen letzten Pfeil auf den Kopf der Puppe und traf den roten Bereich. Anschließend drehte ich mich in Richtung des Podiums und blickte den Spielmachern entgegen, welche zustimmend nickten. Mein Blick ging zu Victor War, welcher sich in seinem Sitz zurückgelehnt hatte und mich grinsend ansah.

„Bist du endlich fertig? Gut. Ich hatte mehr erwartet, als ein paar Pfeile abzuschießen, aber man kann von einem Tribut aus Distrikt 5 auch nicht mehr erwarten." sagte er spöttisch zu den anderen, welche zu lachen begannen. Mein gesamter Körper verspannte sich und meine linke Hand verkrampfte sich um den Bogen, sodass sie weiß hervorstach.

Meine grauen Augen folgten dem obersten Spielmacher, der sich von seinem Platz erhoben hatte und zum Büffet ging, ohne mich noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Spannung baute sich in mir auf und die Luft um mich herum begann zu knistern.

Ohne über die Folgen nachzudenken nahm ich mir einen Metallpfeil aus einem der Köcher und zielte auf den Spielmacher. Der Pfeil sauste durch die Luft und flog knapp an Victor Wars Ohr vorbei und blieb in der Wand vor ihm stecken. Der Spielmacher zuckte für einen kurzen Moment am ganzen Körper, ehe er ihn wieder unter seiner Kontrolle bekam. Ich blickte emotionslos zum Podest hinauf, wo die anderen Spielmacher mich fassungslos, fast schon ängstlich ansahen und zwischen mir und Victor War hin und her sahen. Der oberste Spielmacher drehte sich langsam zu mir um, seine Miene zeigte keine Regung, ebenso wenig wie meine. Fast schon spöttisch verbeugte ich mich vor ihm.

„Ich kann die Komplimente, die sie mir gemacht haben nur zurückgeben, Victor War!" sagte ich und legte den Bogen zurück in seine Halterung, ehe ich die Halle ohne weitere Worte verließ.

„Bist du des Wahnsinns, Zerena?" fragte mich die Stimme Florentinas und ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Der Mann hat mich aufgeregt! Er und seine beleidigenden Kommentare!" erwiderte ich und blickte meine Begleiterin an, welche begann sich mit ihrem Fächer Luft zu zufächeln, als würde sie in wenigen Sekunden in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Aufgeregt? Ist dir klar, dass deine Handlungen, ebenso beleidigend und zudem ein furchtbar schlechtes Licht auf uns alle werfen, nicht nur auf dich?" entgegnete Florentina. Anatol, welcher neben mir saß, legte mir beruhigend eine Hand auf das Knie und lächelte mich freundlich an.

„Ich dachte immer, Victor War wolle eine gute Show!" verteidigte er mich und Florentina atmete hörbar auf, während sie mit ihrem Fächer auf mich zeigte.

„Das sind schlechte Manieren, Anatol! Ganz schlechte Manieren!" konterte sie laut und blickte ermutigend in Richtung der Gänge, wo unsere beiden Mentoren auf uns zukamen.

„Na, endlich. Ich hoffe euch ist bewusst, dass die Sache äußerst ernst ist!" sagte Florentina und deute dabei auf mich.

Maddox blieb vor mir stehen und blickte auf mich herab, ehe er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach und mir mit seinen kräftigen Händen auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Guter Schuss, Süße!" lachte er und ging auf die mir gegenüberliegende Seite und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Athalia trat neben ihn und konnte sich ebenfalls kein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Was hat er getan, nachdem du auf ihn geschossen hast?" fragte sie mich und ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Nichts. Er stand einfach da und hat nicht reagiert, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, die mich fast schon ängstlich angesehen haben." sagte ich und Athalia nickte lächelnd.

Maddox lachte schallend weiter.

„…was hast du gesagt, ich kann die Komplimente, die sie mir gemacht haben…" begann er lachend und ich lächelte ebenfalls leicht.

„…nur zurückgeben, Victor War!" beendete ich seinen Satz und lachte leicht, während dich Anatol und Adrian ebenfalls kein Lachen verkneifen konnten.

„GENIAL! Genial!" klatschte Maddox und ein tiefes Schnauben unterbrach uns. Florentinas Gesicht, war fast schon so rot, wie ihr Kleid und sie starrte uns mit fassungslosen und auch wütenden Mienen an.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie es witzig finden wird, wenn der Spielmacher seinen Ärger auslassen wird." konterte sie, jedoch schüttelte Athalia ihren Kopf.

„Das würde er nicht wagen. Nicht bei Zerena." sagte sie und Maddox machte ein paar Handbewegungen in unsere Richtung.

„Außerdem…an wem soll er es auslassen…an ihr…an ihm? Das tut er längst, Florentina." sagte er und Florentina sah ihn nur entgeistert an, während Athalia sich mir zuwandte.

„Um das sehen zu können, hätten wir alles gegeben und ich bin mir sicher, wir sind nicht die Einzigen." sagte sie aufmunternd und ich lächelte ehrlich.

„Wie Sie wissen, werden die Tribute mit Punkten bewertet, von 1-12 und zwar nach sorgfältiger Begutachtung der letzten Tage." sagte Caesar Flickermann in die Kamera und übertrug somit in ganz Panem. Ich wackelte ungeduldig und nervös mit dem Knie und schaute, ebenso wie Adrian, Anatol, Georgia, Athalia und Maddox auf den Bildschirm. Die Punktevergabe des Einzeltrainings würde nun bekannt gegeben und ich überlegte dauerhaft, ob die Tatsache, dass ich einen Pfeil auf den obersten Spielmacher abgeschossen hatte eine gute Idee meinerseits war. Unglücklicherweise hatte ich die böse Vorahnung, dass der metallische Pfeil elektrisch aufgeladen war und ich ihm einen Stromschlag verpasst hatte, weswegen ich nur noch nervöser wurde.

„Beginnen wir mit Distrikt 1. Alexander Stone mit einer Punktzahl…von…9!"

„Sunshine Stean mit einer Punktzahl…von…9!"

„Aus Distrikt 2. Romano Fraser mit einer Punktzahl von…unglaublichen 10 Punkten!"

„Ebenfalls aus Distrikt 2. Adena Crull mit…10 Punkten!"

Ich blickte leicht auf den Boden und schloss die Augen. Ich hatte Nichts anderes von den ersten beiden Distrikten erwartet. Sie waren ausgebildet worden und hatten dementsprechend hohe Punktzahlen. Die Punkte von Distrikt 3 und Distrikt 4 waren nicht sehr hoch, jedoch erreichte das Mädchen aus Distrikt 4, eine Punktzahl von 8.

„Kommen wir nun zu Distrikt 5. Adrian Carter mit einer Punktzahl von…8!" lächelte Caesar und alle atmeten leicht entspannt auf und gratulierten Adrian für die Punkte, ebenso wie ich.

Adrians Bild im Hintergrund verschwand und wurde durch meines ersetzt. Ich wandte den Blick von Caesar ab und blickte starr auf den Boden.

„Und zuletzt, Zerena Evans mit einer Punktzahl…von…11!" flüsterte Caesar fast schon in die Kamera und blickte erstaunt auf sein Blatt, lächelte jedoch anschließend.

Mit geöffnetem Mund blickte ich auf die leuchtende 11, die noch immer neben meinem Bild eingeblendet war und musste mehrere Male blinzeln, um die Nachricht realisieren zu können.

Florentina, Maddox, Athalia und Anatol standen applaudierend auf und gratulierten mir aufgeregt.

Adrian blickte zu mir und konnte ein kleines Lächeln zu Stande bringen.

„Mein Glückwunsch!" sagte er leise und ich nickte.

Ich blickte zu Athalia und Maddox, die immer noch strahlend grinsten.

„Wie…ist das möglich…ich dachte, er hasst mich?" fragte ich verwirrt und Athalia lächelte leicht.

„Er mag vielleicht beleidigend und einschüchternd sein, jedoch unterschätzt er niemals den Mut.

Dein Mumm muss ihm gefallen haben!" sagte sie und griff, ebenso wie der Rest zu ihren Gläsern.

„Auf Zerena Evans, das Mädchen das mit Blitzen spielt!" sagte Anatol und hob sein Glas in die Höhe, ehe mit den restlichen auf mich anstieß.

Zur Feier des Tages gab es ein großes Abendessen, jedoch glich es einem Festessen mit den delikatesten Gerichten und Speisen. Ich hatte immer noch mein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen und aß mich durch die verschiedenen Gänge. Anatol saß neben mir und begann nach einer Weile ein Gespräch mit mir.

„Lass dich morgen von mir überraschen, Zerena!" sagte er lächelnd.

Ich blickte mich verwirrt um, konnte jedoch meinen Distriktpartner nicht sehen. Maddox nahm neben mir Platz.

„Wo ist Adrian?" fragte ich und Maddox zuckte mit den Schultern.

„In seinem Zimmer." Sagte Athalia und setzte sich auf den mir gegenüberliegenden Platz. Sie lächelte mich leicht traurig an.

„Morgen ist der letzte Tag, an dem die Mentoren mit ihren Tributen arbeiten können und am Abend findet das Interview mit Caesar Flickermann statt, ehe es am nächsten Tag in die Arena geht. Das bedeutet, dass du und Athalia morgen zusammen in die Trainingsräume fahrt." sagte Maddox und ich runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Und was ist mit Adrian?" fragte ich und blickte Athalia an.

„Er sagt, er möchte ab sofort allein trainieren." sagte sie und ich nickte mit leicht angesäuerter Miene, während ich mich wieder meinem Essen zuwandte.


	9. Das Interview

„Ladies und Gentleman ihr Zeremonienmeister, Caesar Flickermann!"

Die Scheinwerferlichte erleuchteten die Bühne und zwei weiße Sessel kamen zum Vorschein. Auf einem saß Caesar Flickermann. Der Zeremonienmeister trug jedes Jahr eine andere Farbe, wobei es in diesem Jahr blau zu sein schien, denn sein blauer Anzug glänzte passende zu seinen blauen Haaren im Licht. Tosender Applause ertönte und Caesar sprang freudig auf, um das Publikum und auch die Zuschauer zu begrüßen.

„Dankeschön! Dankeschön!" sagte er lachend und winkte in die Mengen, die vor der Bühne saßen.

„Willkommen! Willkommen! Willkommen! Zu den 74. alljährlichen Hungerspielen!" sagte er und das Publikum erwiderte mit donnerndem Applause.

„In wenigen Minuten, werden sie alle hier sein! All die Tribute, über die wir berichtet haben! Sind sie schon gespannt?" fragte er in die Menschenmengen und die Menschen aus dem Kapitol klatschten begeistert.

„Das will ich hören!" sagte Caesar und lachte in die Kameras.

Ich seufzte einmal kurz auf, als ich meinen Blick vom Fernseher zu dem Ganzkörperspiegel gleiten ließ. Anatol hatte sich auch dieses Mal selbst übertroffen, denn ich war nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen. Meine Haare waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt, während kleine silberne Steine hineingearbeitet worden waren, die bei jeder Kopfbewegung kurz aufleuchteten. Kleine lose schwarze Strähnen umrahmten mein Gesicht und ließen mein Auftreten weniger streng wirken. Meine grauen Augen wurden zusätzlich umrahmt von dunklem Lidschatten und schwarzen langen Wimpern. Meine Lippen in einem leichten Rotton bemalt, stachen sie im Vergleich zu meinem makellosen hellen Gesicht heraus. Der Höhepunkt meines Auftretens jedoch, war mein dunkelsilbernes Kleid. Es war ärmellos und reichte ebenso, wie mein Paradekleid, bis über meine Füße hinaus, sodass es ich es auf dem Boden hinter mir her schliff. Das Kleid war an der Taille sehr enganliegend und brachte meine Kurven zur Geltung. Ab der Taille abwärts fiel es in langen dunklen Stoff von meinem Körper ab und ließ das Kleid eleganter wirken. Ich drehte mich im Kreis und tausende kleinste Diamanten funkelten im Licht der Lappen. Das gesamte Kleid war mit kleinsten weißen Diamanten bestickt, sodass es schlicht, jedoch elegant und prachtvoll zugleich aussah.

Meine Füße steckten in hohen silbernen Hackschuhen und meine Haut glänzte durch die vielen Cremes. Meine silberne Adlerkette, mein Andenken an meinen Distrikt hang an meinem Hals und funkelte ebenso wie das Kleid.

„Du bist wunderschön!" sagte Anatol hinter mir und ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Er kam auf mich zu und fuhr gedankenverloren über den schweren Stoff des Kleides. Ich blickte leicht auf den Boden.

„Ich habe mir nie viele Gedanken, um mein Aussehen gemacht. In Distrikt 5 macht man sich mehr Gedanken darüber, den nächsten Winter zu überstehen, anstatt Haare kämmend vor dem Spiegel zu sitzen. Und…wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich nach dem Charakter entscheiden und nicht nach dem Aussehen, weshalb ich…" sagte ich seufzend und Anatol hob mit seinen Fingern sanft meinen Kopf an und blickte mich mit seinen blauen Augen lächelnd an.

„…weswegen du dir unsicher bist, wie das Kapitol auf dich reagieren wird." beendete er meinen Satz und ich nickte leicht.

„Ich war nie gut darin Freunde zu finden. Meistens war ich allein oder zusammen mit meiner Familie, aber hier…geht es um mein Leben und wenn ich es nicht schaffe, dass das Kapitol mich mag, dann überlebe ich nicht lange in der Arena." sagte ich und blickte Anatol an, welcher mir eine Hand auf die nackte Schulter legte.

„Dann stell dir vor, du würdest mit mir reden. Sei einfach du selbst, ich bin die ganze Zeit dabei, denn mich hast du als Freund gewonnen, durch deinen Charakter." sagte er abschließend zu mir und ich lächelte leicht, ehe wir aus dem Raum gingen.

„Mal sehen, ob sie auch wirklich scheint! Ich bitte Sie nun für einen herzlichen Applause für…Sunshine Stean!" rief Caesar aufgeregt und deutete auf den Rand der Bühne, auf welcher Sunshine mit ihrem langen goldenen Kleid auf Caesar zu stolzierte. Ich verzog bei ihrem Anblick kurz den Mund, als ich ihr Figur betonendes goldenes Kleid sah, welches ziemlich tief ausgeschnitten war und dementsprechend viel für das Publikum darzubieten hatte. Ihre langen blonden Haare warf sie elegant zurück und gab Caesar einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange, woraufhin die Menge kurz laut auf pfiff.

„Sunshine, bist du bereit?" fragte er sie und Sunshine lächelte strahlend in das Publikum.

„Ja, Caesar. Ich bin bereit!" sagte sie und die Menge klatschte begeistert.

Nach und nach wurden die einzelnen Tribute aufgerufen. Zuerst der weibliche, dann der männliche Tribut. Sunshine begeisterte die Menge durch ihr Aussehen und ihren Charme, während ihr Distriktpartner die Menge zum Lachen brachte, jedoch gleichzeitig tödlich wirkte. Andena, das Mädchen aus Distrikt 2 gab sich frech und tödlich, wie ein Karriere-Tribut.

„Mein Distrikt zu vertreten, ist mir eine Ehre!" sagte Romano kurz vor Ende eines Interviews und blickte emotionslos in die Kamera. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten voller Energie auf das Kommende.

„Du kämpfst gern?" fragte Caesar und Romano lächelte.

„Ich bin bereit, böse und warte, dass es los geht!" sagte er und stand zusammen mit Caesar auf, welcher die Hand des Karriere-Tributs nahm und in die Höhe hielt. Das Publikum kreischte laut auf und die Kameras fuhren durch die Mengen des Kapitols. Ich stutze kurz auf, als ich den obersten Spielmacher nahe der Bühne auf einem Balkon sah. Er lächelte grimmig und klatschte begeistert, während die restlichen Personen auf dem Balkon nur leicht zu klatschen schienen. Ich erkannte den Mann und die Frau, welche bei dem Training dabei gewesen waren und meine Augen weiteten sich für einen kurzen Moment, als ich auch den blonden Jungen erkannte, welcher uns bei der Parade gratulierte. Neben ihm saß ein kleines Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und einem Silber-weißem Kleid. Sie schienen vertraut, denn sie lächelten sich ab und an freundlich zu.

Ich fing leicht an zu zittern, als Distrikt 4 aufgerufen wurde und blickte nach hinten zu den noch übrig gebliebenen Tributen. Daliah sah in ihrem grünen Kleid und den Blumen im Haar bezaubernd aus und wirkte in meinen Augen wie ein kleiner Schmetterling. Sie lächelte mir leicht zu, als sie meinen Blick bemerkte und deutete auf den Monitor und formte ihre Lippen zu einem lautlosen „viel Glück".

Adrian, welcher hinter mir stand und meinem Blick gekonnt auswich starrte ununterbrochen auf den Fernseher. Sein ebenso dunkler Anzug leuchtete im Schein der Lampen, in vielen unterschiedlichen Farben auf. Sein dunkelbraunes Haar war leicht nach oben gegelt worden.

Ein Bühnenassistent kam auf mich zu, als der Junge aus Distrikt 4 interviewt wurde und begleitete mich zum Rand der Bühne. Mit einem Mal kam die ganze Nervosität in mir hoch und meine Hände begannen unkontrolliert zu zittern. Von meiner Position aus, konnte ich in das Publikum schauen und entdeckte auf den ersten Blick Anatol, welcher zusammen mit Georgia in der Menge saß. Er schien meinen Blick bemerkt zu haben, denn er lächelte mir aufmunternd zu. Ich gab ihm ein gequältes Lächeln und blickte zur Bühne, die der Junge aus Distrikt 4 eben verließ.

Caesar wandte sich an die klatschende Menge und bat um Aufmerksamkeit.

„Von Distrikt 5. Distrikt 5. Sie kennen Sie, als das Mädchen, das mit Blitzen spielt. Aber wir kennen sie, als die reizende Zerena Evans!" schrie Caesar begeistert und deutete auf mich. Mit zitternden Knien ging ich auf Caesar zu und lächelte leicht in die Menge.

Mein Kleid leuchtete strahlend im Licht der Scheinwerfer und durch die kleinen funkelnden Diamanten, wirkte mein Kleid, wie ein einzelner leuchtender Blitz. Ich ergriff Caesars Hand und drehte mich leicht im Licht, sodass mein Kleid auf funkelte.

„Dreh dich für uns!" sagte Caesar lachend und die Menschenmengen applaudierten begeistert, sodass auch meine Angst von mir abfiel und ich mich vor dem Publikum zu drehen anfing.

Kleine Blitze schossen aus meinem Kleid und die Mengen tobten vor Begeisterung.

Ein leichter Drehwurm erfasste mich und ich stützte mich auf Caesars Hand ab, welcher mich zum Stuhl führte und wir Platz nahmen.

„Umwerfend! Einfach Umwerfend!" lachte Caesar laut und das Publikum reagierte dementsprechend. Ich lächelte leicht.

„Nun…Zerena. Als du auf diesem Wagen hereinkamst. Da hat, das muss ich zugeben, mein Herz einen Satz gemacht. Ist es jemanden ebenso ergangen, wie mir?" fragte Caesar und einige pfiffen. Ich wandte mich an Caesar.

„So wie meins!" antwortete ich und das Publikum lachte, ebenso wie ich. Caesar beugte sich leicht vor.

„Ich denke, ich spreche für jeden in Panem, wenn ich frage, wie du an deine hohen Punkte im Training gekommen bist?" fragte er mich und ich blickte kurz zum Balkon, auf welchem der oberste Spielmacher saß. Er blickte mich ebenso an, wie ich ihn.

„Es dürfte wohl eine Premiere gewesen sein…" sagte ich leise, wobei ich nur Victor War ansah, welcher mir mit seinem Sektglas zu tostet. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Das Publikum lachte auf bei meiner Antwort.

„Mehr Einzelheiten, wenn ich bitten darf." sagte Caesar aufgeregt und die Mengen wurden still.

Ich lächelte schüttelnd den Kopf und Victor War lächelte ebenfalls.

„Mein Auftritt hat ihn ein wenig…geschockt." Sagte ich und die Menschen auf dem Balkon fingen an zu lachen, ebenso wie die Menge. Caesar lachte schallend.

Nachdem die Menschen ruhiger geworden sind, nahm Caesar meine Hand sind seine.

„Ich habe noch eine letzte Frage, Zerena." sagte er und ich nickte.

„Es betrifft deine Schwester. Wir alle waren zutiefst gerührt, als wir sahen, wie du bei der Ernte ihren Platz eingenommen hast. Hat sie sich denn von dir verabschiedet?" fragte Caesar und ich nickte, wobei ich mich zwingen musste ihm nicht meine Hand zu entziehen, welcher er tapfer in seiner Hand hielt, um mich zu trösten. Trost war das letzte, was ich brauchte.

„Und was waren deine letzten Worte…an sie?" fragte er weiter.

„Ich habe ihr versprochen zu gewinnen. Versprochen, dass ich für sie gewinne!" sagte ich leise, jedoch war ich mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass mich ganz Panem hörte.

„Du hast es gesagt und dafür danken wir dir!" sagte Caesar und küsste meine Hand, ehe wir aufstanden und er meine Hand in die Höhe hielt.

„Ladies und Gentlemen. Aus Distrikt 5. Zerena Evans, das Mädchen das mit Blitzen spielt." Schrie er der Menge zu, welcher anfing aufzustehen und zu applaudieren. Ich blickte zu Anatol, konnte mich jedoch nicht dazu ringen, ein Lächeln aufzusetzen. Anatol lächelte leicht und nickte mir zufrieden zu.

„Du hast es geschafft, Liebes. Dein Auftritt war wunderbar!" kam mir Florentina lachend entgegen und zog mich in eine Umarmung.

„Danke!" sagte ich nur und ließ mich von ihr mitziehen. Maddox stand vor dem Monitor und klatschte, als wir vorbei gingen.

„Schicker Auftritt, Kleines! Und gute Antworten!" lobte er mich und ich lächelte leicht, sah mich jedoch verwirrt um, als ich Athalia nicht entdeckte.

„Sie ist im Publikum!" beantwortete Maddox mir meine ungesagte Frage und deutete auf den Monitor, wo Adrian aufgerufen wurde.

„Ebenfalls aus Distrikt 5. Begrüßen wir ganz herzlich, Adrian Carter!" sagte Caesar und Adrian schritt lächeln auf die Bühne und grüßte Caesar freundlich.

Adrians Anzug leuchtete fast wie ein Regenbogen im Licht der Scheinwerfer und seine Haare glänzten vom Gel.

„Adrian. Herzlich willkommen!" sagte Caesar lachend und setzte sich ebenso wie Adrian auf den Sessel.

„Wie findest du das Kapitol und sag jetzt nicht mit einer Karte!" sagte Caesar und Adrian lachte schallend auf.

„Es ist…anders. Ganz anders als Distrikt 5." antwortete er.

„Anders? Inwiefern, gib uns ein kleines Beispiel!" sagte Caesar und Adrian runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Okay…also die…Duschen sind hier komisch!" sagte Adrian und die Mengen lachten schallend, während Caesar die Stirn runzelte.

„Die Duschen? Wir haben komische Duschen, Leute!" sagte Caesar und das Publikum lachte.

„Ich habe eine Frage an sie Caesar. Rieche ich für Sie irgendwie nach Rosen?" fragte Adrian und beugte sich zu Caesar, welcher ihn nur verwirrt ansah. Adrian winkte ihn zu sich und beugte sich nochmals zu ihm. Das Publikum lachte und selbst ich konnte mir ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen, ebenso wenig wie Florentina. Caesar und Adrian begannen sich gegenseitig zu beschnüffeln und erntete mit dieser Vorführung viel Applause und Gelächter vom Publikum.

„Sehr witzig, Adrian. Sag mir, gibt es in Distrikt 5 ein besonderes Mädchen?" fragte Caesar neugierig und Adrian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht wirklich." sagte er und Caesar lachte laut auf.

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort. Die Mädchen müssen doch Schlange stehen, bei so einem attraktiven jungen Mann, wie dir. Adrian…raus mit der Sprache!" sagte Caesar und auf Adrians Wangen erschien ein leichter Rotschimmer.

„Naja…es gibt ein Mädchen, in das ich schon verliebt bin, seit ich denken kann. Aber ich glaube, bis zur Ernte wusste sie nicht einmal, dass es mich gibt." sagte Adrian und das Publikum trauerte mit ihm. Die Kameras schwankten in das Publikum. Als sie den Balkon einfingen, fuhr die Kamera an eine wunderschöne Frau heran, die begonnen hat die Tränen, ihre perfekt geschminkten Augen mit einem Taschentuch wegzuwischen. Ihre Augen glänzten voller Zuneigung und Liebe für Adrian.

„Ich sag dir etwas, Adrian. Du gehst da raus und du gewinnst das Ding! Und, wenn du nach Hause kommst, dann muss sie einfach mit dir ausgehen!" sagte Caesar und das Publikum klatschte begeistert, während Adrian nur gequält lächelte und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Danke…aber es bringt mir Garnichts zu gewinnen…" sagte er leise und dien Mengen wurden ruhig.

Caesar sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Und warum nicht?" fragte er und Adrian lief, wie eine Tomate rot an.

„…weil, das Mädchen das ich liebe…hier ist…zusammen mit mir…" stotterte er leicht.

Ich sah Adrian sprachlos an und biss die Zähne fest aufeinander. Mein gesamter Körper spannte sich an und meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, während ich Adrian durch den Monitor ansah.

Plötzlich gingen sämtliche Lichter und Bildschirme aus. Der Gang, in welchem wir standen war stockdunkel, während der Boden unter meinen Füßen anfing zu beben. Ich hörte Donner grollen über dem Trainingscenter. Jemand fasste mich am Arm und im nächsten Moment lag ich in den Armen von Maddox, welcher mich an sich gedrückt hatte.

„Verdammt!" flüsterte er leise.

„Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben…" sagte er leise, sodass ich Mühe hatte ihn zu verstehen.

Aber er hatte Recht, das würde noch ein Nachspiel haben. Wie konnte Adrian mir vor ganz Panem seine Liebe gestehen.

Die Monitore schalteten sich wieder an und auch die Lichter über uns flackerten, sodass der Gang halbwegs beleuchtet war.

Ich blickte auf den Fernseher, auf welchem das Publikum immer noch sehr geschockt aussah und auch Caesar hatte seine übliche Maske abgelegt und blickte verwirrt umher.

„Wir haben anscheint eine kleine technische Schwierigkeit, weswegen wir bereit sind die nächsten Interviews in ein paar Minuten fortzuführen." sagte Caesar und bat Adrian, welcher mit weißem Gesicht und schock geweiteten Augen auf seinem Sessel saß, die Bühne zu verlassen.

Adrian kam die Treppe herunter und ich schubste ihn zu Boden, während ich immer noch mit geballten Fäusten über ihm ragte.

„Dazu hattest du kein Recht. So etwas über mich zu sagen!" schrie ich ihn an, wobei ich mich zusammen reißen musste, um mich nicht auf ihn zu stürzen. Adrian blickte mich mit seinen braunen Augen schockiert an.

„Was sollte das? Du redest nicht mit mir, gehst mir aus dem Weg und dann sagst du, du wärst in mich verknallt. Du sagst du willst allein trainieren?" fragte ich ihn zornig und trat nochmals einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Plötzlich wurde ich zurück gerissen und spürte die harte Wand in meinem Rücken, ehe ich in die grauen Augen von Athalia blickte, die mich ebenso wütend ansah, wie ich Adrian.

„Was ist das hier für ein Spielchen? Damit war ich nicht einverstanden, als kleines verliebtes Mädchen dar zustehen!" schrie ich sie an und löste mich aus ihrem festen Griff, während Georgia und Anatol Adrian auf die Beine halfen.

„Du kannst dich bei ihm bedanken!" sagte sie zu mir und ich blickte an ihr vorbei zu Adrian.

„Er lässt mich schwach wirken!" schrie ich sie an und meine grauen Augen dunkelten voller Energie.

„Er lässt dich begehrenswert wirken, was in deinem Fall nicht schaden kann!" sagte sie und Maddox trat auf uns zu.

„Nun können wir euch, als das tragische Liebespaar aus Distrikt 5 verkaufen." sagte er und ich zog missbilligend die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich.

„Wir sind kein tragisches Liebespaar!" antwortete ich ihm und Anatol schritt an meine Seite. Er strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken und ich entspannte mich zunehmend.

Athalia wedelte mit ihren Händen umher.

„Das Ganze ist eine Fernsehshow und in diesen Jungen verliebt zu sein, bringt dir wahrscheinlich Sponsoren und davon hängt euer beider Leben ab." sagte sie, wobei ich Nichts erwidern konnte und sie deshalb nur böse anstarrte.

„Adrian…am besten ist es, wenn du jetzt gehst…vielleicht kann ich dich morgen in einem Stück abliefern!" sagte Maddox und Georgia führte Adrian den Gang entlang, bis zum Fahrstuhl.

Ich hatte mich etwas beruhigt und nickte Anatol dankbar zu.

„Ich hätte ihm nicht wehgetan!" sagte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und Athalia zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hoch.

„So, wie du ihn angesehen hast, bezweifle ich das sehr stark…" sagte sie und ich warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Nicht jeder reagiert auf ein Liebesgeständnis, wie ein kicherndes pubertierendes Mädchen mit roten Wangen und leuchtenden Augen." erwiderte ich und ging an meinen Mentoren vorbei auf den Aufzug zu. Ich blickte nicht einmal zurück.

Unruhig wälzte ich mich in meinem Bett herum und versuchte krampfhaft zu schlafen. Die johlenden Stimmen des Kapitols, welche den morgigen Beginn der Hungerspiele feierten trugen zusätzlich dazu bei. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und stand von meinem Bett auf.

Mein weißes Nachthemd schliff auf dem Boden hinter mir her, als ich die Gänge entlang auf das Wohnzimmer zu ging. Der Raum war dunkel und verlassen, weswegen ich auf den Fahrstuhl zuging.

Schweigend drückte ich auf das Dach und der Fahrstuhl schoss in die Höhe.

Auf dem Dach angekommen blieb ich stocksteif stehen, als ich Adrian und eine Frau erkannte, welche anscheint miteinander redeten. Die Frau schien mich anscheint zu bemerken, denn sie drehte ihr Gesicht in meine Richtung. Sämtliche Nackenhaare stellten sich bei mir auf und ein Kribbeln am ganzen Körper durchfuhr mich, als sie mir direkt in die grauen Augen sah. Ich erkannte die Frau aus dem Trainingscenter wieder, welche mit dem schwarzhaarigen Mann dort gewesen war und fragte mich, weshalb sie hier oben mit Adrian auf dem Trainingscenter stand.

Sie warf Adrian einen letzten freundlichen Blick zu, ehe sie sich von ihm abwandte und auf mich zu kam. Sie ging an mir vorbei, jedoch spürte ich ihre mächtige Ausstrahlung, weshalb ich sie nur mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah. Ihre braunen Augen funkelten leicht wütend, als sie an mir vorbei ging, ignorierte mich jedoch.

Ich blickte ihr nach und sah, wie sie im Fahrstuhl verschwand. Ich drehte mich zu Adrian um, welcher seinen Blick auf das Kapitol gerichtet hatte. Langsam ging ich näher zu ihm.

„Was wollte sie?" fragte ich und blieb vor ihm stehen, während Adrian den Blick von der leuchtenden Stadt nahm und mich ansah. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und bot mir den Platz gegenüber von ihm an.

„Sie hat mir viel Glück gewünscht und das ich mich in Acht nehmen soll, in der Arena und…vor dir." sagte er leise und ich nickte.

„Sie und der Mann neben ihr haben uns die ganzen Tage im Training beobachtet. Sie saßen auch auf dem Balkon fast direkt neben der Bühne, zusammen mit dem obersten Spielmacher und dem Mann, welcher uns bei der Parade gratuliert hatte." sagte ich und Adrian nickte ohne den Blick von der Stadt zu nehmen.

„Das ist deren Familie. Alle, die auf dem Balkon saßen gehören zu der reichsten und einflussreichsten Familie des Kapitols…zumindest hat mir Athalia das erzählt." sagte er und wandte seinen Blick zu mir.

Ich blickte auf meine Füße.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich auf dich losgegangen bin. Es kam nur sehr überraschend für mich." Sagte ich leise zu ihm und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er nickte.

„Ich hatte das als Kompliment gemeint." antwortete er mir und ich lächelte. Gemeinsam sahen wir auf die feiernde und tobende Stadt unter unseren Füßen. Ich blickte über die Dächer und konnte auf einem großen Platz eine Leinwand sehen, auf welcher die vergangenen Interviews gezeigt wurden.

„Hör sie dir an!" sagte ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich habe Angst, dass sie mich verändern." erwiderte Adrian und ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Jeder Tribut verändert sich in den Hungerspielen und jeder kann es sehen. Sie werden verzweifelter, mutiger oder einfach nur tödlicher." sagte ich.

„Genau das ist es, das mir Angst macht, dass sie etwas aus mir machen, was ich nicht bin." sagte er.

„Ich will mich nicht, wie eine Schachfigur hin und her schieben lassen!" antwortete er mir und ich nickte.

„Aber es lässt sich nicht immer vermeiden, wenn man dadurch am Leben bleibt. Sie sind die Puppenspieler, wir ihre Marionetten." erklärte ich ihm und blickte ihn an.

„Ich frage mich nur die ganze Zeit, wie ich ihnen zeigen kann, dass sie mich nicht besitzen und sei es auch nur, die Waffe in der Gegenwart eines Tributes sinken zu lassen." meinte er.

„Du meinst, du willst niemanden töten?" fragte ich verwirrt und konnte kaum glauben, dass Adrian nicht vorhatte die anderen Tribute umzubringen. Mich nicht umzubringen.

„Nein…ich meine, irgendwann wird für jeden die Zeit kommen, in dem man entscheidet, ob man tötet oder getötet wird." beantwortete er mir und ich nickte fast schon ein wenig enttäuscht. Ich hoffte nur, dass ich ihn nicht töten musste, denn ein Distriktpartner, war das Einzige, was einem neben dem Andenken mit deiner Heimat verband.

„Aber wenn ich sterbe, dann will ich immer noch ich selbst sein." sagte er und ich blickte betreten auf meine Füße.

„Ich kann dich verstehen, aber ich kann es mir nicht leisten so zu denken." meinte ich und blickte in seine braunen Augen.

„Ich habe meine Familie. Sie ist das Einzige, was mir über die Zeit geblieben ist." sagte ich und meine Finger tasteten zu meinem Hals, wo sich mein silberner Adler befand. Adrian folgte meinem Blick und lächelte leicht. Schweigend saßen wir auf dem Dach des Centers, bis Adrian schweigend aufstand.

„Dann sehen wir uns wohl morgen!" sagte er abschließend und ich nickte, ehe er sich von mir abwandte und zum Fahrstuhl ging. Ich blickte ihm schweigend hinterher.

Die Türen schlossen sich hinter ihm und ich blickte vom Fahrstuhl zurück auf das Kapitol.


	10. Die erste Nacht

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von meiner Betreuerin geweckt, welche zusammen mit meinem Vorbereitungsteam in mein Zimmer kam. Lucinda, Tibor und Linus begannen mich aus dem Bett in Richtung der Dusche zu ziehen, während sie aufgeregt miteinander sprachen.

Ein kalter Strahl traf mich und ich schrie für einen kurzen Moment erschrocken auf, ehe ich die Dusche auf eine wärmere Temperatur stellte und das Wasser über meinen Körper fließen ließ.

Meine Gedanken waren bei dem heutigen Tag. Dem Beginn der Hungerspiele. Der Tag, an dem die Tribute in die Arena gebracht werden. Meine Hände fingen unkontrolliert zu zittern an und ich rief mir in Gedanken immer und immer wieder die Worte meiner Schwester zu. Ich schloss die Augen.

„ _Gewinne, bitte!"_

„ _Versuch zu gewinnen!"_

„ _Du kannst jagen, wie keine andere!"_

„ _ **Ich gewinne, Versprochen!"**_

Ich öffnete meine Augen, als ich das ungeduldige Klopfen meines Vorbereitungsteams hörte und stieg nass aus der Dusche. Ich hüllte meinen Körper in ein weißes Handtuch und trat aus dem Badezimmer, wo ich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt wurde und ein letztes Mal alles über mich ergehen ließ. Möglicherweise, das letzte Mal in meinem Leben.

Nach einer Stunde stand ich angezogen und bereit für die Arena vor meinem Vorbereitungsteam. Ich konnte sehen, dass sie die Tränen zurückhalten mussten, als sie mich ein letztes Mal betrachteten.

Einer nach dem anderen kam zu mir und umarmte mich innig. Linus war der letzte unter ihnen.

„Zeig ihnen, was in dir steckt, Süße. Du wirst diese Spiele gewinnen und wir werden dich wiedersehen!" sagte er und die anderen beiden nickten unter Tränen und verließen mein Zimmer.

Ich sah ihnen hinterher, bis sich die Türen schlossen und ich einen Blick in den Spiegel werfen konnte.

Meine langen schwarzen taillenlangen Haare waren an meinen Schläfen französisch nach hinten geflochten worden. Der Rest meiner Haare hangen mir offen und gelockt, bis über die Brust. Mein silberner Adler hang an meinem Hals und funkelte leicht. Ich trug ein dunkelgraues T-Shirt mit einer dunkelgrünen Cargo-Hose und passenden braunen Stiefeln, die mir bis über die Knöchel gingen.

Alles in einem, konnte ich sagen, dass meine Arena-Kleidung leicht und für ein angenehmes Klima hergestellt wurde, weswegen ich eine Wüste und auch Schneegebiete ausschließen konnte.

„Sie werden alles Mögliche und Brauchbare gleich vorne direkt an der Mündung des Füllhorns ausbreiten, sogar ein Bogen wird dabei sein. Lass die Finger davon!" sagte Athalia zu mir und ich schaute sie verwirrt an. Ich brauchte den Bogen!

„Es wird ein Blutbad, Zerena. Nehme meinen Rat sehr ernst, du bist nicht die Einzige, die den Bogen haben will...und ich möchte nicht, dass du dich auf einen Kampf mit den anderen Tributen einlässt. Das ist nicht deine Taktik. Umdrehen, wegrennen und irgendwo in der Arena Schutz suchen und…Wasser. Wasser ist dein neuer bester Freund und gehe nicht zu früh von dem Podest runter oder sie sprengen dich in tausend einzelne Teile." schärfte mir Athalia auf dem Weg zum Dach ein und ich nickte.

Sonnenlicht blendete mich, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten. Ein riesiges Hovercraft erstreckte sich vor unseren Augen, welches uns in die Katakomben der Arena brachte. Athalia hielt mich auf und in ihren grauen Augen konnte ich für einen kurzen Moment Sorge entdecken. Sie ließ ihren Blick über mich gleiten und blieb schlussendlich bei meinem Andenken hängen.

„Du bist anders als die anderen, Zerena. Und du wirst es schaffen, dafür werde ich zu den Göttern beten! Sollen sie dich beschützen, in Zeiten wie diesen oder die noch anbrechen werden!" sagte sie und ich sah sie stirnrunzelnd an, ehe ich schließlich nickte und sie umarmte. Sie erwiderte meine Umarmung und ich konnte ihren Atem an meinem Ohr hören.

„Ich werde alles Erdenkliche tun, um dich aus dieser Arena zu holen!" flüsterte sie und ich löste mich von ihr. Mit einem letzten Blick auf sie ging ich auf das Hovercraft zu.

„Gib mir deinen Arm!" befahl eine Frau in Schutzkleidung und ging durch die Reihe der Tribute auf der mir gegenüberliegenden Seite. Schweigend blickte ich nach vorne, wo ich dem Blick von dem Mädchen aus Distrikt 10 begegnete, welche schnell den Blick abwandte.

Die Frau kam nun auf mich zu und streckte ungeduldig den Arm aus, den ich ihr mehr als nur zögernd gab.

„Was ist das?" fragte ich sie und biss die Zähne zusammen, als sie die Nadel tief in meinen Arm stach und diese zu blinken anfing.

„Dein Aufspürer!" sagte sie emotionslos und ging weiter durch die Reihen der Tribute.

Plötzlich wurde es dunkel um uns und ich spürte, dass das Hovercraft sich in die Luft bewegte. Im nächsten Moment flackerten bereits die ersten Lichter und erhellten anschließend den Raum. Ich ließ mich langsam in den metallischen Stuhl zurückgleiten und blickte starr auf den Boden.

Meine Hände zitterten nach wie vor und ich schloss die Augen.

Einer nach dem anderen wurde von zwei Friedenswächtern aus dem Hovercraft begleitet und in den Startraum gebracht. Mein Blick richtete sich nach vorne, als ich die kühlen Gänge entlang ging, an dessen Seiten Friedenswächter standen und jeden meiner Blicke zu verfolgen schienen.

Einer meiner Begleiter öffnete die Tür für mich und schloss sie kurz nachdem ich eintrat, wieder hinter mir, um sich davor zu positionieren. Mein Blick ging durch den Startraum und blieb bei meinem Stylisten Anatol hängen. Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn innig. Mein Körper fing abermals an zu zittern und ich konnte die Nervosität nicht länger unterdrücken.

„Es ist alles gut, Zerena!" flüsterte mir Anatol beruhigend zu und vertiefte unsere Umarmung.

Eine monotone Computerstimme unterbrach uns.

„ **Noch 60 Sekunden!"**

„Hier!" sagte Anatol und ging auf eine Kleiderstange zu, an welcher eine passende dunkelgraue Nylon-Jacke hang. Ich drehte mich bereitwillig um und zog mir die Jacke über, die anscheint doppelt beschichtet war. Anatol zog mir den Reißverschluss zu, jedoch stoppte er kurz vor meiner Adlerkette.

„Dein Vater wird immer bei dir sein, Zerena. Er ist ein Teil von dir, ebenso wie diese Kette, die er dir geschenkt hat, als du geboren wurdest." sagte Anatol plötzlich und ich starrte ihn geschockt an.

„Wie kannst du davon wissen?" fragte ich und ein kleines trauriges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, jedoch schüttelte er den Kopf.

„ **Noch 30 Sekunden!"**

„Das ist im Moment irrelevant." sagte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Für mich nicht, Anatol." sagte ich scharf, wobei ich mein Temperament in seiner Gegenwart zügelte und auf ihn zu ging.

„Ist er noch am Leben?" fragte ich und Anatol nickte schweigend mit dem Kopf. Mein gesamter Körper spannte sich an und Anatol schloss mich ein weiteres Mal in seine Arme.

„Mache dir keine Gedanken um deinen Vater, Zerena. Er beobachtet dich." Flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

„ **Noch 10 Sekunden!"**

Wir lösten uns aus unserer Umarmung und ich sah zu der Röhre, welche mich vom Startraum in die Arena bringen sollte. Schweigend blickte ich Anatol an.

„Wenn ich wetten dürfte, dann würde ich auf dich setzen!" sagte er und ich nickte schweigend, ehe ich auf die Röhre zuging.

Leicht zitternd stieg ich in das Innere des Metallbehälters und drehte mich hektisch um, als ich hörte, wie sich der Behälter hinter mir schloss. Mit großen Augen blickte ich in die blauen von Anatol, welcher mir ein letztes Mal zunickte, ehe die Röhre sich langsam nach oben bewegte.

Grelles Sonnenlicht blendete mich und ich kniff für einen kurzen Moment die Augen zu.

„ **Ladies und Gentlemen mögen die 74. alljährlichen Hungerspiele beginnen und möge das Glück stets mit euch sein!"** ertönte die Stimme von Claudius Templesmith und ich öffnete die Augen.

Vor meinen Augen erstreckte sich eine grüne Graslandschaft, in dessen Mitte ein silbernes Füllhorn thronte. Die Graslandschaft nahm eine große Fläche ein und endete in einem großen Wald, welcher sich um uns herum befand. Ein großer See glitzerte durch einige Bäume hindurch. Die Tribute standen mit einem gleichmäßigen Abstand in einem Halbkreis um das Füllhorn herum.

Neben mir standen das Mädchen aus Distrikt 10 und der Junge aus Distrikt 11, welche sich ebenso wie ich hektisch nach allen Seiten umsahen. Nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt konnte ich das Mädchen aus Distrikt 1 sehen, welches ihre blauen Augen auf das Füllhorn gerichtet hatte. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und erhaschte einen Bogen. Er war zusammen mit einem Köcher voller silberner Pfeile gegen Vorratskisten gelegt worden und glitzerte silbern im Schein der Sonne. Athalias Worte fielen mir plötzlich wieder ins Gedächtnis.

„ _Du bist nicht die Einzige, die den Bogen haben will...und ich möchte nicht, dass du dich auf einen Kampf mit den anderen Tributen einlässt."_

Ich nahm meinen Blick von dem silbernen Bogen und erblickte mehrere Podeste neben mir Adrian, welcher hektisch den Kopf schüttelte und mit seinen braunen Augen auf den Wald deutete. Ich wandte den Blick ab und sah auf die Anzeige, welche den Start der Hungerspiele anzeigte.

 **10 Sekunden**

Ich atmete tief durch und richtete meinen Blick auf das Füllhorn.

 **5 Sekunden**

 **4 Sekunden**

 **3 Sekunden**

 **2 Sekunden**

 **1 Sekunde**

 **0**

Der Gong ertönte und ich sprang von meinem Podest. Mein Blick ging zu den anderen Tributen, welche es mir gleichtaten und von ihren Podesten auf das Füllhorn zu rannten. Meine grauen Augen erhaschten Adrian, welcher in Richtung des Waldes verschwand, ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen.

Meine Beine wurden langsamer und ich beobachtete die ersten Tribute, welche bereits das Füllhorn erreicht hatten. Die Karriere-Tribute waren einige der Ersten, welche zu den tödlichen Waffen, wie Schwert, Messern und Speere griffen und bereits auf einige der anderen Tribute einstachen. Ich entdeckte den Jungen aus Distrikt 2, welcher mit einem Speer auf das Mädchen aus Distrikt 10 einstach, welche neben mir gestanden hatte. Der Junge aus Distrikt 1 würgte den Jungen aus Distrikt 12, während seine Distriktpartnerin nur wenige Meter entfernt von dem Mädchen aus Distrikt 2 mit einem Schwert erstochen wurde. Meine Augen wurden groß, als ich das viele Blut sah, welches sich mit dem grünen Gras vermischte.

Hektisch blickte ich zu allen Seiten und entdeckte das Mädchen aus Distrikt 4, welches einen großen blauen Rucksack packte und davon lief, jedoch warf das Mädchen aus Distrikt 1 sie um. Der blaue Rucksack flog durch die Luft und blieb wenige Meter unweit von den beiden rangelnden Mädchen liegen. Meine Beine bewegten sich wie von selbst auf den blauen Rucksack zu, wobei ich das Geschehen der anderen Tribute um mich herum deutlich mitbekam. Die schmererfüllten Schreie der sterbenden Tribute hallten in meinen Ohren und ich war mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass ich sie niemals vergessen werde. Meine Augen waren auf den Rucksack fokussiert. Reflexartig streckte ich meine Hand aus und meine Finger schlossen sich um den Griff des Rucksackes. Ein angsterfüllter Schrei nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt ließ mich zur Seite sehen, wo Sunshine dem Mädchen aus Distrikt 4 immer und immer wieder ein Messer in den Bauch rammte, während Blut den Boden, das Messer und das Mädchen rot färbte. Sunshine schien meinen Blick bemerkt zu haben, denn ein wahnsinniger Ausdruck huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie das Messer aus dem Körper des windenden Mädchens nahm und auf mich zu zielen begann. Meine Hände griffen reflexartig um den Rucksack und schoben ihn vor meinen Körper und mein Gesicht. Ich spürte, wie das Messer in dem Rucksack stecken blieb, gefolgt von einem zornigen Schrei von Sunshine. Meine Beine bewegten sich wie von selbst und ich lief zusammen mit dem blauen Rucksack, welchen ich immer noch vor meinen Körper hielt in den Wald. Ich wagte keinen Blick nach hinten zum Füllhorn in der Angst, Sunshine könnte mich verfolgen. Im Schutz der Bäume zog ich mir den Rucksack auf den Rücken und rannte im schnellen Tempo durch den Wald. Selbst nach mehreren Metern konnte ich noch den Klang der schreienden und kämpfenden Tribute hören, weswegen ich an Tempo zunahm. Meine Lunge begann zu schmerzen, jedoch wagte ich es nicht stehen zu bleiben.

Nach gefühlten Stunden des Rennens, blieb ich schnaufend an einem Baum stehen und ließ mich langsam daran herunter gleiten. Das Adrenalin, welches noch vor wenigen Minuten durch meinen Körper floss verlor an Wirksamkeit. Leicht erschöpft nahm ich den blauen Rucksack von meinem Rücken und öffnete mit zitternden Fingern den Reißverschluss. Etwas schwarzes Beschichtetes sprang mir entgegen und ich nahm es aus dem Rucksack. Ein Schlafsack. Ich rollte ihn wieder zusammen und legte ihn neben mich. In dem Rucksack befand sich zudem eine große leere ein Liter Flasche, eine kleine Flasche Jod zum Desinfizieren, Streichhölzer, eine Packung getrocknetes Rindfleisch und Cracker und zum Schluss ein kleiner Verbandskasten.

Zufrieden mit meiner Eroberung legte ich die Sachen wieder in den blauen Rucksack und verschloss ihn, wobei ich das lange scharfe Messer, welches Sunshine auf mich geworfen hatte an meinem Gürtel festmachte, nachdem ich es mithilfe von Moos gesäubert hatte.

Entspannt ließ ich mich ein wenig in den Baum zurückgleiten und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Ein Schuss ließ mich hochfahren. Der Schuss einer Kanone, welche den Tod eines jeden Tributes bedeutete. 12 Schüsse. 12 tote Tribute.

Ich schloss die Augen und betete innerlich für das Schicksal der trauernden Familien.

Mit meinem Rucksack machte ich mich auf den Weg durch den Wald, um auf die Jagd nach Nahrung zu gehen. Meine Jagderfahrung in den Wäldern rund um Distrikt 5 und auch das Training im Kapitol kamen mir in diesem Fall sehr zu Hilfe, weswegen ich zwei Fallen aufstellte und Beeren sammeln ging. An einem Johannisbeerstrauch blieb ich stehen und betrachtete die Beeren aufmerksam. Ich pflückte ein Paar von ihnen und nahm sie auf die flache Hand.

 _Esse die giftigen Beeren nicht, meine Tochter._

Erschrocken und angeekelt zugleich ließ ich die Beeren fallen und ging rückwärts von dem Strauch weg. Diese Stimme! Es war die selbige, welche ich im Kapitol in meiner ersten Nacht gehört hatte.

Sie hallte wie ein Echo in meinen Gedanken umher und ich schüttelte den Kopf, ehe ich dem Strauch den Rücken kehrte und zu meinen Fallen zurückschritt.

Ich hatte einen Hasen gefangen, welcher nur eine Stunde später enthäutet und ausgenommen über einem kleinen Feuer brannte. Nach meinem Mal zertrat ich die Feuerstelle und schüttete zusätzlich Erde darauf, damit die anderen Tribute meine kleine Raststätte übersahen. Ich baute die Tierfallen ab und ersetze sie durch Menschenfallen, ehe ich meinen Weg fortsetzte.

An Moosbedeckten Wurzeln konnte ich erkennen, wo Wasser zu finden war und erreichte gegen Abenddämmerung eine kleine Quelle, wo ich meine Wasservorräte auffüllte und sie desinfizierte. Ich wusch zudem das getrocknete Blut vom Hasen ab und steckte das Messer zurück in meinen Gürtel.

Nahe der Quelle suchte ich mir einen Baum und kletterte hinauf. Die Nacht in der Arena brach herein und ich lehnte mich erschöpft von dem anstrengenden ersten Tag in der Arena zurück.

Die Hymne von Panem hallte durch die Arena und ließ mich hochschrecken. Das Wappen von Panem erschien am Himmel und zeigte uns darauffolgend die gefallenen Tribute. Die ersten drei Distrikte haben den ersten Tag überstanden, wobei ich mich nicht über die Tatsache wunderte, dass die Karriere-Distrikte überlebt hatten. Als Erstes wurde das Mädchen aus Distrikt 4 eingeblendet, welches den Kampf mit Sunshine im Gegensatz zu mir nicht überlebt hatte. Ihr Distriktpartner hatte das Blutbad anscheint überlebt. Als nächstes wurde der Junge aus Distrikt 6 eingeblendet. Das Mädchen mit den listigen Gesichtszügen hatte ich ebenso wie Adrian nach dem Start in den Wald laufen sehen. Die Tatsache, dass Adrian überlebt hatte ließen mich ebenfalls kurz aufatmen, wobei ich für einen kurzen Moment vergaß, dass er mein Gegner war. Die Distrikte von 7 bis 10 wurden komplett ausgelöscht, ebenso wie Distrikt 12, welche beide durch die Hände der Karriere-Tribute beim Füllhorn starben. Ich lächelte leicht bei dem Gedanken, dass Daliah überlebt hatte und lehnte mich entspannt in den Baum zurück.

Der Schrei eines Mädchens ließ mich hochschrecken und ich hielt mich an einer Astgabel fest, um nicht vom Baum zu fallen. Meine grauen Augen schreckten unruhig durch die Gegend und suchten nach einem Anhaltspunkt für den Schrei, als ich nicht unweit von mir ein kleines flackerndes Feuer sah. Etwas bewegte sich dort und ich presste mich näher an den Baumstamm, während ich meine Beine fest an meinen Körper zog und sie mit den Armen umschlang. Durch meine graue Jacke und der Farbe meiner Hose war ich gut getarnt, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass ich auf einem Baum saß und nicht leicht entdeckbar für meine Feinde war. Ein Kanonenschuss ertönte und einen Augenblick später stand das Bild des Mädchens aus Distrikt 3 am Himmel. 13 Tote an nur einem Tag.

Ein Knacken und Gelächter ertönte, welches sich auf meinen Standort zubewegte und ich presste mich näher an den Baumstamm. Mein Kopf drehte sich in leicht nach unten, wo ich die vier Karriere-Tribute sah, welche lachend in meine Umgebung traten.

„Habt ihr das Gesicht gesehen?" fragte eine Mädchenstimme lachend und posierte vor den anderen, mit einer weinerlichen Stimme.

„Bitte tötet mich nicht! Oh nein…"simulierte sie und erntete tosendes Gelächter der anderen.

„Das einzige Gesicht, das ich sehen will, ist das unseres Blitzmädchens, wenn ich ihr mein Schwert in den Bauch ramme!" ertönte die Stimme eines Jungen und ich erkannte den Jungen aus Distrikt 2 wieder. In seiner Stimme konnte ich nur Hass hören. Hass auf mich. Ungewollt kroch eine Gänsehaut über meinen Körper und ich musste ein Zittern unterdrücken.

„Was denkt ihr, wie sie an ihre hohen Punkte gekommen ist?" fragte Sunshine wütend und auf ihrem Rücken konnte ich die silbernen Pfeile blitzen sehen.

„Denkt ihr er weiß es?" fragte ihr Distriktpartner zögernd und alle Karriere-Tribute schauten nach hinten.

„Loverboy!" rief der Junge aus Distrikt 2 und eine weitere Gestalt trat auf die Lichtung unter meinen Baum. Ich riss die Augen auf und wäre abermals fast vom Baum gefallen, wenn ich mich nicht rechtzeitig festgehalten hätte. Ich biss meine Zähne fest zusammen und schmeckte nach kurzer Zeit Blut, da ich mir auf die Lippe gebissen hatte.

Unter mir stand neben den Karriere-Tributen auch mein Distriktpartner Adrian Carter. Mit zusammengekniffenen Schlitzaugen beobachtete ich die Tribute unter mir.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir sie in der Richtung finden, Carter?" fragte der Junge aus 2 und deutete in die dementsprechende Richtung. Adrian nickte und deutete kurz nach hinten.

„Ich bin sicher! Das dort hinten war ihre Falle." sagte er und zeigte in Richtung meiner Menschenfallen.

„Wehe nicht!" sagte Sunshine und grinste Adrian mörderisch an.

„Ich habe mit ihr trainiert! Ich kenne alle ihre Stärken und Schwächen!" sagte Adrian ungeduldig, wobei die anderen darauf nichts zu erwidern schienen und ruhig nickten. Sie ließen Adrian den Vortritt. Mein linkes Auge zuckte unwillkürlich und ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, während ich mich mit Mühe auf dem Baum festkrallte. In meinen Gedanken spielten sich verschiedenste Szenen ab, wie ich die Meute unter mir umbringen könnte, wenn ich den Bogen gehabt hätte.


	11. Halluzination

Fast 3 Tage waren vergangen, seit ich in die Arena gekommen war und noch immer konnte ich nicht glauben, dass Adrian mich an die Karriere-Tribute verraten hatte. Er würde ihnen alles über mich erzählen, meine Fähigkeiten, meine Punktzahl und schließlich auch meine favorisierte Waffe, der Bogen. Manchmal, wenn ich in den Baumkronen saß dachte ich daran, was passierte wäre, wenn ich damals auf den Bogen zugerannt wäre, jedoch verwarf ich diese Ansicht schnell. Ich hatte Sunshines intensiven Blick gesehen, mit welcher sie die Waffe angesehen hatte. Sie war fast davon besessen gewesen, in der Arena und auch im Training. Wäre ich auch nur in die Nähe des Bogens gekommen, dann hätte sie mich um jeden Preis getötet. Entweder sie oder ein anderer der Karriere-Tribute.

Abends beobachtete ich die Sterne an dem projektierten Himmel und dachte an meine Familie, die in Distrikt 5 bei jeder vollen Minute am Fernseher saß und mich beobachtete. Ich stellte mir Lilianas Gesicht vor, umrahmt von ihren braunen Locken und den schönen blauen Augen. In Distrikt 5 würde sie nun schlafen, während ihre Mutter Katherine neben ihr sitzen und ihr durch die Haare streichen würde, so wie ich es getan habe, als ich noch bei ihnen war. Neben meiner Familie und den Karriere-Tributen schwirrten auch die Gedanken um meinen Vater in meinem Kopf herum. Anatol schien ihn zu kennen und er war am Leben. Er war am Leben und im Kapitol, den Ort den ich am meisten hasste, ebenso wie ihn. Er hatte meine Mutter und mich verlassen, um im Kapitol ein besseres und luxuriöseres Leben zu führen, anstatt bei uns zu bleiben.

Seit meinem Zusammenstoß mit den Karriere-Tributen und Adrian waren 2 Tage vergangen, in welcher kein weiterer Tribut ums Leben gekommen war. Ich machte mir Sorgen, dass es den Leuten im Kapitol zu langweilig werden und auch in nächster Zeit die Spielmacher eingreifen würden, um die Hungerspiele interessanter zu machen. Am Ende des 4. Tages kletterte ich abermals auf einen Baum und döste vor mich hin, ehe ich schließlich fest einschlief.

 _Wach auf! Wach auf! WACH AUF!_

Von der unbekannten Stimme in meinem Kopf wurde ich wach und blickte hektisch nach allen Seiten, bis ich schließlich mit meinen grauen Augen an Etwas hängen blieb. Meine Augen wurden groß.

Feuer.

Die Spielmacher hatten sich anscheint dazu entschlossen, dass die Spiele zu langweilig wurden und für Abwechslung sorgten, in dem sie die Tribute auf hetzten. Ich kletterte schnell von meinem Baum, welcher von den Flammen noch unberührt war, jedoch schnell auf diesen zukam. Die letzten Meter sprang ich und begann vor den Flammen wegzurennen. Die Flammen kamen schnell näher und schlossen mich an den Seiten ein, sodass ich zum flüchten nicht viel Auswahlmöglichkeiten hatte. Die giftigen Gase des Feuers bohrten sich in meine Lunge und ich begann daraufhin heftig zu husten, weswegen ich mir die Jacke über die Nase und den Mund zog. Etwas zischte laut auf und ich wagte einen Blick zur Seite.

Ein Feuerball der Spielmacher.

Schnell ließ ich mich auf den Boden fallen und der Ball verfehlte mich um nur wenige Meter und schlug neben mir in einen Baum ein, der daraufhin zu wackeln anfing und in meine Richtung einbrach. Ich rollte mich zur Seite, ehe der brennende Stamm auf mich fallen konnte und sprang schnell auf. Geschickt rannte ich zwischen den leeren Stellen, welche das Feuer noch nicht erreicht hatten her und achtete dabei auf meinen Nasen und Mundschutz. Ich blickte nach vorne und entdeckte einen weiteren Feuerball, der mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf mich zu kam und reagierte schnell. Ich warf mich auf die Seite und hörte nicht weit hinter mir den Ball einstoßen. Hustend kam ich wieder auf die Beine und blickte mich um. Überall waren Flammen. Ich hatte keine Zeit mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn ich rannte weiter durch die noch unversehrten Stellen des Waldes. Nach einer Weile entdeckte ich grünen Wald und meine Augen begannen zu leuchten, ehe ich schnell darauf zu rannte. Noch bevor ich reagieren konnte versperrte ein brennender Baum mir den Weg in die Freiheit und ich zischte wütend vor mich hin.

Ich wollte umkehren, jedoch erschien abermals ein Feuerball vor mir und ich sprang zu Seite. Ich zischte auf, als ich an meinem Bein heiße Schmerzen vernahm und mir schossen Tränen in die Augen. Meine Augen gingen über meinen Oberschenkel zu meinem Bein, bei welchem die Hose abgebrannt und mir einen Blick auf mein verbranntes Fleisch gab. Ich musste die aufkeimende Übelkeit unterdrücken, die in mir hochkroch und stand auf. Ich verbiss mir die Schmerzen und rannte weiter, wobei ich krampfhaft die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste. Ich wollte den Spielmachern nicht zeigen, wie sehr sie mich getroffen und verwundet haben. Ich musste unbedingt meine Wunde versorgen und dazu benötigte ich zuerst Wasser. An einem Abhang hörte ich das vertraute Zischen des nächsten Feuerballs und ließ mich fallen. Mein Körper rollte den Abhang herunter, wobei ich mit meinen Armen meinen Kopf schützte, während der Ball über den Abhang flog.

Ich hustete und zischte auf vor Schmerzen, als ich aufstand und weiterrannte. Der Rauch des Feuers trat mir in die Augen und ich hatte Mühe die Umgebung zu erkennen. Die Äste und Zwerge versperrten mir die den Weg und zerrten an meiner Kleidung, als ich meinen Weg fortsetzte. Ich atmete erleichtert auf, als sich der Rauch langsam lichtete. Etwas glitzerte zischen den Büschen und ich erkannte einen kleinen Fluss, den ich unter Schmerzen und Anstrengung erreichte. Mit einer Hand an den Steinen ließ ich mich langsam in das Wasser gleiten und atmete hörbar auf, als das kalte Nass auf meine Brandwunde traf. Mit meiner freien Hand schaufelte ich Wasser in mein Gesicht kühlte meine erhitzten Wangen. Meine Atmung beruhigte sich und ich ließ meinen Körper im Wasser leicht treiben.

Ein Lachen ließ mich aufschauen und ich blickte auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Flusses, wo ich Romano und die anderen Karriere-Tribute sah, welche gerade aus dem Wald kamen. Auch sie waren von den Flammen nicht unverschont geblieben, denn ich erkannte bei jedem von ihnen Brandspuren auf der Kleidung. Sie hatten mich noch nicht bemerkt, jedoch war dies nur eine Frage der Zeit. Meine Hand, welche ich die ganze Zeit über nicht von den Steinen genommen hatte verkrampfte sich und schob mich langsam zu einer flachen Stelle, an welche ich ins Wasser gesprungen war. Meine Augen blieben jedoch die gesamte Zeit auf den Karriere-Tributen. Sie lachten und scherzten miteinander ohne mich dabei zu bemerken, jedoch kam es wie es kommen musste.

Das Mädchen aus Distrikt 2 blickte für einen kurzen Moment nach vorne und erhaschte mich. Ihre Augen begannen mörderisch zu funkeln und sie stieß einen kurzen Freudenschrei aus, sodass auch die anderen auf mich aufmerksam wurden. Romano grinste grässlich

„Na, wen haben wir denn da? Ich dachte immer Strom und Wasser würden sich nicht vertragen!" schrie er laut und die anderen lachten. Ich grinste ebenfalls.

„Was meinst ihr als Unbeteiligte eigentlich zum Thema Intelligenz?" fragte ich spöttisch und sprang schnell aus dem Wasser in den Wald. Hinter mir konnte ich die wütenden Stimmen der Karriere-Tribute hören.

„Sie gehört mir!"

„Nicht, wenn ich sie zuerst erwische!"

„Sie ist so gut, wie tot!"

Ich atmete schneller und rannte Slalom durch den Wald, wobei ich bei meinem verletzten Bein öfters mal zusammenzuckte und die Zähne zusammen beißen musste. Die Stimmen der Karriere-Tribute kamen näher, welche nun freudig aufschrien. Ich blickte mich hektisch um und entdeckte nicht weit von mir einen großen Baum, auf welchen ich sogleich zu sprintete.

„Wo willst du hin?" hörte ich Romano schreien, als ich an dem Baum angekommen war und hinaufsprang. Ich kletterte so schnell, wie es mein verletztes Bein zuließ und griff zu den Ästen, an welchen ich mich hoch zerrte. Ich hörte nicht auf zu klettern, als die Karriere-Tribute durch die Gebüsche sprangen und vor meinem Baum stehen blieben. Vor meinen inneren Augen konnte ich ihre grinsenden Gesichter sehen, mit welchem sie mich ansahen. Mordlustig und mit gezückten Waffen. Ich blickte kurz hinunter.

„Das Mädchen, das mit Blitzen spielt!" schrie Romano laut auf.

„Die Kletterei hilft dir nicht weiter!" schrie Sunshine und in ihrer Hand glitzerte der silberne Bogen. Ich zwang mich zum weiterklettern, als ich sah, dass Romano ebenfalls auf den Baum kletterte.

„Schnapp sie dir, Romano!" schrie Sunshine und die Karriere-Tribute begannen ihn anzufeuern.

Ich griff zu den kleinen Astgabeln und zog mich mit geübten Handgriffen nach oben.

Ich ließ mich in eine Astgabel fallen und blickte nach unten. Romano kletterte den Baum hoch, wobei er sie nicht wirklich geschickt anging. Noch immer standen die anderen um den Baum herum und riefen ihm aufbauende Kommentare zu. Alle außer Adrian, welcher ein wenig an der Seite stand und uns beobachtete. Ich konnte mir einen hasserfüllenden Blick in seine Richtung nicht verkneifen, sodass er kurz zusammenzuckte.

„Töte sie!"

„Leg sie um!"

„Na los! Na los!"

Romano grinste mich an und ich griff bereits nach dem nächsten Ast.

„Ich bin gleich bei dir!" rief er mir zu und stellte seinen Fuß auf einen Ast, welcher unter seinem schweren Gewicht abbrach und ihn mit sich hinunter in die Tiefe zog. Er knallte auf dem Boden auf und für einen kurzen Moment hoffte ich, er würde sich das Genick brechen, jedoch stand er im nächsten Moment wieder auf den Beinen und starrte wütend in meine Richtung. Sunshine blickte ebenfalls wütend zu mir und griff nach ihrem Bogen.

„Ich mache es selber!" grinste sie und legte einen Pfeil ein und zielte auf mich.

Noch rechtzeitig nahm ich meinen Kopf aus ihrer Schussbahn und der Pfeil schoss an mir vorbei in den Baum hinauf. Ich konnte mir ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen und blickte hinunter auf die Karriere-Tribute. Sunshine schien wie geschockt, während Romano sich ihr mehr als nur zornig zuwandte.

„Gib mir den Bogen!" schrie er und Sunshine gab ihn ihm ohne zu zögern. Er nahm einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und zielte, ebenso wie Sunshine auf mich. Auch dieser Pfeil ging daneben und ich atmete erleichtert auf. Romano jedoch war anderer Ansicht. Er ging um den Baum herum und fluchte dabei mit allen möglichen Schimpfwörtern, während seine Augen dabei zornig glitzerten.

„Belagern wir sie doch einfach!" erklang die Stimme von meinem Distriktpartner und ich blickte zu ihm hinunter. Er ging auf die Karriere-Tribute zu.

„Wenn sie nicht verhungern will, dann muss sie irgendwann herunterkommen. Töten wir sie dann!" sagte er und Romano ging auf ihn zu.

„Wenn das ein Trick sein sollte, um uns von deiner „Geliebten" zu trennen, dann solltest du dir keine weiteren Gedanken, um dein weiteres Schicksal machen, weil ich es nämlich beenden werde!" sagte er angespannt und Adrian verzog bei Romanos Drohung keinen Muskel, ehe er schließlich nickte. Romano wandte sich an die anderen und gab Sunshine ihren Bogen zurück.

„Macht ein Feuer! Wir werden hier übernachten!" sagte er und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten.

Die anderen taten es ihm nach. Ich warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Adrian, welcher zu mir hochblickte, jedoch ignorierte ich seinen Blick und ließ mich erschöpft gegen den Baumstamm sinken.

Mein verletztes Bein pochte schmerzhaft und ich verzog bei dessen Anblick kurz das Gesicht. Meine rechte Wade war glühend rot, während einige Brandblasen auf dem Fleisch entstanden waren. Die Tatsache, dass ich das Bein zusätzlich belastet hatte, machte es nicht besser. Aus meinen blauen Rucksack, welcher nicht viel von den Flammen beschädigt war, nahm ich meine Wasserflasche heraus und trank gierig daraus, ehe ich einige Wassertropfen auf mein verletztes Bein tat. Ich zischte laut auf, als der Schmerz durch meinen gesamten Körper floss und zuckte zusammen. Tränen traten mir in die Augen und biss mir auf die Lippe, bis ich Blut schmecken konnte. Meine Hände begannen zu zittern, als ich meine Hose hochkrempelte und kleine gefühlte Messerstiche durch meinen Körper fuhren, wenn ich auf meine verbrannte Haut traf.

Ein kleines Feuer knisterte unter mir, während die Karriere-Tribute unter mir leise miteinander redeten. Es war Abend geworden und ich versuchte krampfhaft zu schlafen, was mir jedoch aufgrund meiner Schmerzen nicht gelang. Die Hymne wurde gespielt und zeigte keine Tote.

„Morgen wird dein Bild dort oben hängen, sodass es ganz Panem sieht." schrie mir Romano hoch und ich spannte mich an. Die Karriere-Tribute lachten und warfen mir belustigte Blicke nach oben.

Ich verzog keine Miene und starrte nach oben in den Himmel. Ein Piepen ließ mich den Blick vom Himmel abwenden und ich blickte zur Seite, wo ein kleiner silberner Fallschirm vom Himmel zu mir herunterflog und über mir hängen blieb. Meine Augen leuchteten leicht auf.

Mein erstes Sponsorengeschenk.

Ich kletterte das kurze Stück, bis zum Geschenk hinauf und öffnete den Fallschirm. Eine kleine Dose sprang mir entgegen und ich nahm sie heraus, ehe ich die kleine Box des Fallschirmes wieder schloss.

Ein kleiner Zettel war auf die Dose geklebt worden und ich zog ihn vorsichtig ab.

„ _Ich wache über dich!" – Z_

Ich blickte den Zettel verwirrt an und steckte ihn in meine Jackentasche. Ich öffnete die Dose und zum Vorschein kam eine weiße Creme. Ich roch kurz an ihr und der Duft von Chemikalien schwebte mir entgegen. Ein Medikament aus dem Kapitol. Ich nahm ein wenig der weißen Flüssigkeit aus der Dose und strich damit über meine verletzte Wade. Ich wartete auf den Schmerz, jedoch trat anstelle des Schmerzes ein angenehmes Kribbeln. Ich unterdrückte einen Seufzer und nahm immer mehr von der Salbe und strich sie über meine Verletzungen. Nachdem ich fertig war tat ich die Salbe in meinen blauen Rucksack und kletterte zurück auf meine Astgabel. Mein Kopf lehnte sich gegen den Baum und blickte in den Himmel.

„Danke." Flüsterte ich leise und schloss die Augen.

Vogelgezwitscher ließ mich die Augen öffnen und ich blickte leicht zum Himmel hinauf, welcher bereits die leichten Anzeichen des Tages trug. Ich wagte einen Blick hinunter und entdeckte die schlafende Karriere-Meute, welche unter meinem Baum schlief. Meine Augen wandten den Blick ab und erhaschten den Blick auf meine Wade. Ich musste mehrere Male blinzeln, jedoch änderte sich nichts an meiner Wahrnehmung. Ich zog mein Bein vorsichtig an und fuhr leicht mit meinen Fingerspitzen über die nun verheilten Brennspuren auf meiner Haut. Die Haut, welche gestern noch glühend rot leuchtete und schmerzte, war dank des Medikamentes fast vollkommen verheilt. Nur noch kleine Stellen erinnerten an den gestrigen Zusammenstoß mit dem Feuer. Ich holte meine Salbe heraus und strich mit der Creme nochmals über meine Wunde.

„Psst!"

„Psst!"

Ich horchte auf und mein Blick ging über die Umgebung, bis ich schließlich bei einer kleinen Person stehenblieb, welche in den Bäumen hang.

Daliah.

Verwirrt blickte ich sie an und leichte Sorge trat über mein Gesicht. Sie sollte nicht hier sein. Ihre braunen Augen blickten in meine grauen und huschten über mich. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und entdeckte nicht weit über mir ein Wespennest. Ich blickte wieder zu Daliah. Daliah zeigte mit ihrem Finger erst auf das Nest und dann auf die Karriere-Meute, welche noch immer schliefen. Ein Ausdruck der Erleuchtung huschte über mein Gesicht und ich begann leise die Äste hinauf zum Nest zu klettern. Kurz vor dem Nest, drehte ich mich in Daliahs Richtung und zeigte ihr, dass sie ihren Standort verlassen soll. Sie nickte und wandte sich von mir ab, indem sie leichten Schwung holte und von Baum zu Baum hüpfte. Ich sah ihr lächelnd nach und kletterte die restlichen Meter zum Nest.

Ich vernahm ein kleines Brummen und blickte zum Nest. Kleine goldene Körper schwirrten um ihr Zuhause und meine Augen vergrößerten sich für einen kurzen Moment.

Jägerwespen.

Jägerwespen waren keine gewöhnlichen Wespen. Sie hatten statt der gelb-schwarzen Körper kleine goldene und besaßen zudem ein Gift, dass starke Schmerzen, heftige Halluzinationen und einen gestochenen Menschen in den Wahnsinn treiben können. Jägerwespen wurden laut einiger Legenden von Dionysos dem Gott des Wahnsinns erschaffen und wurden in dem Krieg der Distrikte gegen das Kapitol häufiger als Waffen eingesetzt. Nach dem Krieg jedoch wurden die meisten Nester um das Kapitol herum vernichtet, wobei die Nester um die Distrikte blieben und zur Abschreckung dienten. Wie der Name schon sagte, waren Jägerwespen gefährliche Jäger, die wenn sie sich bedroht fühlten zum Angriff übergingen. Langsam näherte ich mich dem Nest und zog mein Messer aus dem Gürtel und legte es an den Ast.

Ich durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Wenn die Wespen merkten, dass ihr Nest in Gefahr war, dann würden sie es verlassen und deren Gefahr auslöschen. Meine Hand begann sich fest vor und zurück zu bewegen, wobei ich immer einen Blick auf die kleinen goldenen Körper hatte. Ich wagte einen Blick nach unten und bemerkte, dass die Karriere-Fraktion noch immer schlief, jedoch fragte ich mich gleichzeitig für wie lange noch. Ich begann heftiger zu sägen und die Wespen wurden unruhig. Sie schwirrten um mich herum und ich hielt mich fester an dem Baum fest. Ich wischte eine Wespe vor meinem Gesicht weg und sägte heftiger. Ein Schmerz zog von meinem Oberschenkel durch meinen gesamten Körper und ich schrie kurz erschrocken auf. Ich blickte zu meinem Stich, welcher wie eine Pflaume angeschwollen war und zog den Stachel heraus. Mein Blick verschwamm leicht und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Mein Messer arbeitete weiter und zufrieden bemerkte ich, dass der Ast schon zur Hälfte durchgesägt war. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und arbeitete schnell weiter. Die Wespen im Inneren des Nestes schienen nun zu bemerken, dass jemand ihrem Zuhause zu nahe getreten war. Ich bekam nun leichte Panik und setzte meine ganze Kraft in das Sägen. Ein weiterer Schmerz durchfuhr mich und ich ertastete einen weiteren angeschwollenen Stich an meinem Hals. Ich knurrte leicht und vernahm das Knacken des Astes. Das Schwirren und Brummen der wütenden Wespen erklang in meinen Ohren und ich sägte den Ast durch, ehe ich ihn kräftig von mir stieß und der durch das Blätterdach des Baumes auf den Boden fiel.

Meine Sicht verschwamm leicht und ich umklammerte krampfhaft den Baum mit meinen Armen. Unter mir hörte ich die Schreie der Karriere-Tribute, welche von dem heruntergefallenen Nest wach und von den nun freien und wütenden Jägerwespen angegriffen wurden. Ich blickte angestrengt nach unten, wobei meine Sicht leicht verschwamm. Die Karriere-Tribute schrien verzweifelt und schlugen mit ihren Armen und Beinen um sich. Die Jägerwespen schwirrten wütend um sie. Die Meute rannte schreiend in Richtung des Flusses, wobei die Wespen ihnen folgten und sie noch immer umschwirrten und auf sie einstachen. Ich wusste nicht, ob es eine Halluzination war, jedoch erkannte ich, dass Sunshine auf dem Weg über einen liegenden Ast fiel. Sie schrie panisch auf und versuchte mit ihrem Bogen um sich zu schlagen, um die Wespen zu verscheuchen.

„Los jetzt!" sagte ich zu mir und begann langsam den Baum herunterzuklettern. Meine Sicht verschwamm größtenteils und die Wespenstiche an meinem Hals und an meinem Oberschenkel pochten. Plötzlich rutschte ich ab und knallte einen Moment später auf dem harten Waldboden auf. Die Luft wich mir aus der Lunge und ich brauchte einige Sekunden, um mich zu erheben.

Ich blinzelte mehrere Male, jedoch erschwerte mir das Gift der Wespen meine Wahrnehmung. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und blickte vor mich. Die grünen Blätter an den Büschen kamen mir entsetzlich nahe. Ich bewegte mich vorwärts, wobei ich gegen den einen oder anderen Baum stieß. Ich hatte das Gefühl die Umgebung um mich herum, wie aus einem Fernglas zu sehen. Die Umgebung wechselte zwischen naher, unscharfer und entfernter Sicht hin und her, sodass ich Mühe hatte mich fortzubewegen. Nach einer Weile, die mir vorkam wie Stunden erblickte ich etwas Silber-grünes auf dem Boden. Ich trat vorsichtig näher und erkannte die Gestalt eines Mädchens. Meine trüben Augen erhaschten den Blick auf das lange blonde Haar und ich stockte, als ich Sunshine erkannte. Ich kroch fast schon auf sie zu, jedoch bewegte sie sich keinen einzigen Meter. Sie blieb still liegen, während ihr Körper ab und an zu zucken begann. Ich schüttelte abermals den Kopf und blickte auf sie herab. Von dem schönen Gesicht, welches alle beim Interview verzaubert hatte, war nicht viel geblieben. Ihr komplettes Gesicht war von den vielen Jägerwespenstichen ausgelöscht. Nur mit Mühe erkannte ich ihre Augen, die hinter den Apfelgroßen Stichen hervortraten. Mein Blick ging weiter und ich stellte fest, dass selbst ihr Körper unter dem Angriff gelitten hatte. Ihre damals schönen langen Beine waren dick angeschwollen, ebenso wie ihre Hände.

Ich sah etwas Silbernes aufblitzen und meine Augen wurden groß, als ich den Bogen in ihrer Hand entdeckte. Mit zitternden Fingern griff ich nach der Waffe, wobei ich mehrere Versuche starten musste, ihn Sunshine zu entreißen. Irgendwann jedoch fuhr ich wie hypnotisiert über das glänzende Metall. Der Köcher war unter ihrem Körper und ich drehte sie auf den Bauch. Fast schon brutal entriss ich ihr den Köcher und stellte ihn vor mich. Mit trüben Augen begutachtete ich die Waffen und konnte mein Glück kaum fassen.

„Zerena!" hörte ich eine Stimme weit entfernt und ich sah auf. Adrian kam schnaufend angerannt. Ich blickte ihn trüb an und vergas den Gedanken, dass er mich verraten hatte.

„Lauf, Zerena!" schrie er und seine Stimme hörte sich in meinen Ohren schrecklich verzehrt an. Er blieb vor mir stehen und starrte mich geschockt an, während er mich von Sunshine wegzerrte.

„Was tust du denn? LAUF!" schrie er und ich drehte mich von ihm ab und lief in den Wald hinein.

Ich stolperte mehr, als das ich lief und noch immer schwirrten die Worte Adrians in meinen Gedanken umher. Er hatte mir das Leben gerettet, abermals. Immer und immer wieder stieß ich an Bäume und meine Sicht verschwamm. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und rannte weiter.

Ich merkte, dass ich an Kraft verlor. Meine Beine wurden mit jedem Meter den ich ging schwerer. Mein Hals und mein Oberschenkel pochten stark und passten sich dem steigenden Rhythmus meines Herzens an. In meiner rechten Hand hielt ich verkrampft meinen errungenen Bogen, während ich den Köcher auf meinem Rücken hatte. Meine Augen wurden schwerer und ich hatte Mühe mich auf meinen Weg zu konzentrieren. Ich schleppte mich noch einige Meter vorwärts, ehe ich schließlich hinter einem umgefallenen Baumstamm bewusstlos wurde.

 _Ich stand auf einer schmalen Steinbrücke, während unter ihr und meinen Füßen weiße Wolken schwebten. Die Brücke führte zu einer weißen Wendeltreppe durch Wolken hinauf in den Himmel. Langsam ging ich den steinernen Weg entlang und erklang die weiße Treppe. Meine Fingerspitzen berührten den weißen Nebel aus Wasser und ging die Stufen hinauf. Am Ende der Treppe erblickte ich einen riesigen schneebedeckten Berg, an dessen Hängen viele weiße und goldene Gebäude fast schon Paläste angebaut waren. Viele von ihnen glitzerten in der Sonne silbern oder Gold auf. Langsam ging ich die Wege entlang, nicht klar, wohin mich mein Weg führte, jedoch lenkte mich eine Stimme in Richtung des größten Gebäudes oder Palastes des gesamten Berges. Viele Wege schlängelten sich um den Berg und ich erkannte eine große Stadt mit Händlern und Verkäufern. Es hatte nicht im geringsten etwas von den Märkten in Distrikt 5. Dieser wirkte edel und man sah den Menschen hier an, dass sie wenige bzw. gar keine Probleme zu haben schienen, während in Distrikt 5 oder auch in anderen Distrikten die Menschen am verhungern waren und glücklich waren, wenn man ihnen etwas abkaufte. Als ich die Wege entlang und durch die Stadt ging, merkte ich, dass jeder der an mir vorbei ging, mich anstarrte, als würden sie mich kennen. Mein Blick jedoch wurde von Minute zu Minute verwirrter._

 _Woher kannten sie mich?_

 _Ich kannte niemanden von ihnen. Sie waren mir alle fremd, ebenso wie die Umgebung, die fast schon wie ein Paradies wirkte, im Vergleich zu den Distrikten. Selbst Distrikt 1 würde niemals mithalten können. Die Rufe der Händler wurden leiser, bis sie schließlich komplett verstummten. Jeder von ihnen starrte mich an, wobei mir ihre Blicke unangenehm in den Rücken stachen. Ich ging weiter den Weg entlang und die Menschenmengen machten mir fast schon demütig Platz._

„ _Die Prinzessin!" rief jemand und ich blickte in die Richtung der gesagten Worte. Ein älterer Mann stand dort und blickte mich fasziniert an. Sein Körper war in einen weißen Chiton gekleidet und in seinen braunen Haaren erkannte man sein Alter anhand der weiß-silbernen Fäden._

„ _Die Rettung unserer Nachkommen." hörte ich einige murmeln und meine grauen Augen fuhren durch die Reihen. Plötzlich wurden ihre Augen groß und einer nach dem anderen kniete nieder. Ich spürte eine starke Präsenz hinter mir und wäre ebenfalls beinahe in die Knie gegangen, jedoch riss ich mich zusammen und blieb starr stehen. Jemand trat neben mich und ich erkannte einen silbernen Chiton, an dessen Rückenansatz ein langer Umhang befestigt war. Ich traute mich nicht aufzusehen und hielt meinen Blick weiterhin geradeaus auf die Menge gerichtet, welche immer noch vor uns zu kniete._

„ _Erhebt euch!" sagte die männliche Stimme neben mir und eine Gänsehaut kroch meinen Rücken hinauf. Die Menschen um uns herum erheben sich, blickten jedoch in unsere Richtung. Ich spürte die Blicke des Fremden auf mir, wobei ich erneut merkte, dass es Dieselbigen waren, die mich im Wald und auch kurz vor der Parade beobachtet hatten._

„ _Zerena." meinte die Stimme und ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und starrte einen Moment später in leuchtende graue Augen. Der Mann vor mir war der Selbige, welcher zusammen mit der Frau neben dem obersten Spielmacher gesessen hatte, jedoch schien er eine Macht auszustrahlen, die es um uns herum knistern ließ. Ebenso wie im Trainingscenter hatte er schulterlanges schwarzes Haar und Bart, wobei graue Strähnen beides kennzeichneten. Er hatte ein ernstes, jedoch stolzes und hübsches Gesicht, wirkte aber auch gleichzeitig sehr einschüchternd auf mich und auch gegenüber der Menge. Er merkte anscheint, dass ich ihn gemustert hatte, denn er lächelte leicht._

„ _Ich habe auf dich gewartet, Zerena." sagte er und ich schaute ihn misstrauisch und verwirrt an._

„ _Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns kennen…" sagte ich und zeigte gleichzeitig, dass mich seine imposante Erscheinung nicht einschüchterte. In seine rechten Augenwinkel zuckte es kurz, ehe er sich anscheint zusammenriss._

„ _Eine Tochter sollte ihren Vater kennen…" sagte er und ich blickte ihn mit schock geweiteten Augen an, während ich seine Worte verinnerlichte. Noch einmal ließ ich meinen Blick über seine Erscheinung gleiten und erst jetzt vielen mir die Ähnlichkeiten deutlich auf. Seine grauen Augen und seine Gesichtszüge sahen meinen sehr ähnlich. Der Mann vor mir, war mir fast wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und über uns wurde es dunkel._

„… _und ein Vater sollte seiner Tochter beistehen, wenn sie niemanden mehr hat, außer sich selbst." Konterte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und wandte mich von dem Mann ab. Mein Gesicht wurde mit jedem Schritt wütender, sodass selbst die Menge vor mir zurückwich._

„ _Du kehrst mir den Rücken?" schrie er mir hinterher und die Wolken über uns wurden einen Ton dunkler._

„ _Als hättest du es damals nicht auch mit meiner Familie getan!" schrie ich hinter mich, ohne mich ein einziges Mal umzudrehen._

„ _Ich hatte keine Wahl!" schrie er und ich merkte, dass ich neben seinem Aussehen anscheint auch seine Sturheit geerbt hatte. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Seine Wut war ihm deutlich anzusehen, denn er wirkte in meinen Augen noch monströser und imposanter, als wenige Minuten zuvor._

„ _Jeder hat eine Wahl…und glaube ja nicht, dass ich dich als meinen Vater akzeptiere." sagte ich und seine grauen Augen wurden für einen kurzen Moment traurig. Ich achtete nicht weiter auf ihn und wandte der Menge und meinem Vater den Rücken zu. Ich schritt die Wege entlang, die mich ebenso hergeführt hatten und ich merkte, dass mir Tränen in den Augen standen. Die Wendeltreppe war schnell erreicht und ich rannte sie fast schon panisch herunter. Die Angst er könnte mir folgen war zu groß, sodass ich mich alle paar Meter umdrehte und hinter mich blickte, auf der Suche nach einem Paar grauer Augen. Voller Angst merkte ich nicht, dass der steinerne Weg zu Ende war, auf welchem ich hergekommen war und stürzte in die Tiefen._


	12. Abschied

Ich öffnete die Augen.

Statt dem im Himmel schwebenden Paradies erstreckte sich vor meinen Augen die gewohnte Umgebung des Arena-Waldes. An meinem Rücken konnte ich den morschen umgefallenen Baumstamm fühlen, während meine Nase die frische Luft und Düfte des Waldes aufnahm. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf und fuhr mir mit der Hand in den versteiften Nacken. Ich stutzte kurz, als ich eine klebrige Masse auf meinem Jägerwespenstich fühlte. Ich zog mein Bein zu mir und betastete meinen Oberschenkel. Ebenso wie an meinem Hals war der Wespenstich abgeklungen und auf ihr war eine grüne Paste zu erkennen.

Jemand hatte meine Wunden versorgt.

Meine Augen huschten durch den Wald, konnten jedoch niemanden erkennen. Neben mir bemerkte ich den silbernen Bogen zusammen mit dem vollen Köcher voller silberner Pfeile, ebenso wie meinen blauen Rucksack, welche an dem umgestürzten Baumstamm lehnten. Meine Augen begannen zu leuchten und ich griff zu dem Bogen. Langsam fuhr ich mit den Fingerspitzen über das kalte Metall. Auf meinem Gesicht erschien ein kleines Lächeln, welches jedoch gleich wieder verschwand, als ich an Adrian dachte. Vor meinen Augen erschien sein panisches Gesicht. In seinen braunen Augen war Sorge zu erkennen, während er mich von Sunshine wegzog.

„ _Was tust du denn, LAUF!"_

Er hatte mir das Leben gerettet. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Junge verwirrte mich zunehmend immer mehr. Erst gestand er mir vor ganz Panem seine Liebe, dann verriet er mich an die Karriere-Tribute um mich daraufhin vor ihnen zu schützen indem er mich entkommen ließ. Meine Gedanken wanderten zu meinem Traum, wobei ich nicht wirklich wusste, wie ich darauf reagieren sollte. Die Legende behauptete, dass Jägerwespenstiche einen mit ihren Giften in den Wahnsinn treiben konnten, allein durch ihre Halluzinationen. Man erzählte uns, dass viele Personen, die von Jägerwespen gestochen wurden ihren tiefsten Wünschen gegenüberstanden und an dessen Folgen langsam in den Wahnsinn getrieben worden sind.

Warum war mein Vater der tiefste Wunsch meines Unterbewusstseins? Warum nicht meine Mutter?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und verschloss meine Gedanken zu diesem Thema. Es war nur eine Legende.

Plötzlich bemerkte ich etwas Kleines hinter einem der Bäume aufblitzen, welches jedoch gleich wieder verschwand. Ich stand auf und griff zu dem Köcher und hängte ihn mir um, ehe ich langsam und mit kleinen Schritten auf einen der Bäume zuging. Abermals sah ich eine dunkelgrüne Jacke aufblitzen und ich legte den Kopf schief.

„Daliah." sagte ich und ein kleiner Kopf schaute hinter dem Baumstamm hervor, versteckte sich jedoch gleich wieder, als er mich bemerkte. Ich ging einen weiteren Schritt auf den Baum zu und blickte um den Baumstamm herum. Große unschuldige braune Augen sahen mir entgegen und ich lächelte ihr freundlich zu.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Daliah." sagte ich und das kleine Mädchen verließ ein wenig ihre Deckung.

„Keine Sorge. Ich will meiner kleinen Retterin Nichts tun." sagte ich und lächelte leicht, als sich auf ihrem Gesicht leichte Empörung zeigte uns sie vollends aus der Deckung kam.

„Ich bin nicht klein!" sagte sie und ich lachte für einen kurzen Moment leicht auf, was sie nach wenigen Sekunden erwiderte und wir zusammen lachten.

Ich überließ Daliah das Feuermachen, während ich auf die Jagd ging. Das Gefühl durch den offenen Wald zu gehen, erinnerte mich fast an zu Hause. Nur ich, der Wald und mein Bogen. Ich entdeckte ein Eichhörnchen, dass von Baum zu Baum sprang. Ich reagierte schnell und einen Moment später lag das kleine Tier tot auf dem Boden. Ich zog den silbernen Pfeil heraus und säuberte ihn mit nassem Moos, ehe ich ihn erneut die Sehne einlegte. Ich erlegte zwei Hasen und ging mit meiner Beute zurück zu dem kleinen Feuer. Daliahs braune Augen leuchteten bei meinen Errungenschaften auf und sie begann mit ihrer kleinen Sichel Spieße zu schnitzen, während ich die Tiere ausnahm und auf die Spieße steckte.

„Wie ist es in Distrikt 5?" fragte sie mich nach einer Weile und ich schaute sie verwirrt von der Seite an. Ich drehte die Spieße über dem Feuer.

„Ähm…unser Distrikt ist durch die vielen Kraftwerke und Anlagen, um Energie zu gewinnen sehr kahl, was Grünes betrifft. Alles in einem ist Distrikt 5 ziemlich schlicht und klein für uns Bewohner, auch was unsere Behausungen angeht. Jedoch können wir durch unsere Einsätze in den Anlagen unsere Familien versorgen, auch wenn die Nahrungszufuhren mangelnd sind. Und was ist mit deinem Distrikt?" fragte ich und nahm das Eichhörnchen vom Feuer, um es im nächsten Augenblick unter uns beiden aufzuteilen.

Daliah neben mir zuckt mit den Schultern und nahm dankend ein Teil des Eichhörnchens an.

„Distrikt 11 ist für Landwirtschaft zuständig, weshalb es viele Anlagen und Felder gibt, die bewirtschaftet werden müssen, jedoch gehen die meisten Anteile der Ernten an das Kapitol, weswegen viele von den größeren Familien hungern. Die Felder und Arbeiten werden auf das Strengste bewacht. Trotzdem ist es in unserem Distrikt sehr schön, auch durch die vielen Blumen und Bäume. Meine Schwester und ich klettern sehr oft und hoch in die Bäume, auch während der Arbeitszeiten, da wir Kinder an die meisten Früchte herankommen." Sagte sie und lächelte zum Schluss hin. Ich lächelte ebenfalls.

„Meine Schwester hat Höhenangst, weswegen sie sich immer bei und ihrer Mutter festhält, wenn wir über den großen Damm gehen, der das Wasser von unserem Distrikt abhält." sagte ich lächelnd und Daliah begann zu lachen.

„Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?" fragte ich sie und Daliah biss in ihr Hasenbein.

„Zwei Tage. Ich habe zweimal deine Blätter gewechselt." erklang ihre sanfte Stimme und deutete auf meinen Hals und meinen Oberschenkel.

„Danke. Was ist passiert, während ich bewusstlos war?" fragte ich sie weiter.

„Der Junge aus Distrikt 4 und das Mädchen aus Distrikt 1." Sagte sie und für einen Moment entspannte ich mich, als Adrians Name nicht viel.

„…und der Junge aus…meinem Distrikt?" fragte ich vorsichtig und sie grinste mir von der Seite her anschaulich zu, während sie leicht die Augenbrauen wackelte.

„Also ist alles wahr zwischen dir und ihm…" begann sie lachend, jedoch wurde sie wieder still, als sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Mir war die gesamte tragische Liebespaar Angelegenheit immer noch sehr unangenehm, vor allem da ich nie viel von Liebe gehalten hatte. Und jetzt…

„Ich glaube ich habe ihn unten am Fluss gesehen…" beantwortete sie meine Frage und ich nickte schweigend.

„Wo sind die anderen Karriere-Tribute?" fragte ich.

„Sie haben ihre gesamten Vorräte unten am See. Sie haben sie zu einer riesigen Pyramide gestapelt und lassen sie sie am Tage von dem Jungen aus Distrikt 3 bewachen." sagte sie und ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Den Jungen aus Distrikt 3? Dafür lassen sie ihn am Leben?" fragte ich und wir sahen uns beide an. Ich wusste, dass wir beide denselben Gedanken hatten. Irgendetwas war an dieser Tatsache faul.

„Angesehen davon…klingt es ziemlich verlockend." sagte ich zu ihr gewandt und lächelte.

„Was meinst du?" fragte sie und ich lächelte abermals und hielt den letzten Spieß vor uns.

„Wir wissen, wie man jagt…aber trifft das auch für die Karriere-Tribute zu?" fragte ich fast schon provozierend und nun erschien auch auf Daliahs Gesicht ein Lächeln und zusammen aßen wir den letzten Rest des Hasens auf.

Ich wusste, dass wir uns bedingungslos vertrauten. Ich ihr und sie mir. Vor allem merkte ich, dass sie sich nahe an mich kuschelte, als wir zusammen auf einem hohen Baum saßen. Ich drückte sie fester an mich und legte den Schlafsack über uns beide. Mir war bewusst, dass unser Bündnis nicht für immer halten würde. Irgendwann werden wir getrennte Wege gehen müssen.

Fast die gesamte Nacht durch, überlegte ich verbissen, wie wir die Vorräte der Karriere-Tribute vernichten könnten.

„Die grünen Blätter qualmen sehr stark. Wenn du es angezündet hast, lauf sofort zum nächsten Feuer." sagte ich zu Daliah, während wir unser Brennholz zu einem großen Stapel ordneten und grüne Blätter sammelten. Wir hatten insgesamt vier große Feuerstapel, welche wir im Wald verteilt und Daliah nach einander anzünden sollte, während ich die Vorräte der Karriere-Tribute vernichten sollte. Ich legte die grünen Zweige über den Holzstapel und wandte mich an Daliah.

„Das hier zündest du zuletzt an." Sagte ich zu ihr und deutete auf den Holzstapel vor unseren Füßen.

„Wir treffen uns dann wieder an unserem Rastplatz. Wenn alles gut läuft, sehen wir uns beim Abendessen wieder." erklärte ich ihr.

„Wir brauchen ein Signal, falls es eine von uns nicht dorthin schafft!" sagte sie und ich nickte.

„Was für eins?" fragte ich sie und sie blickte lächelnd in die Bäume. Sie zeigte auf mehrere kleinere Vögel in den Bäumen. Ich blickte zu ihnen herauf. Ihr Gefieder war durchgehend weiß bis grau. Ich trat näher und schielte für einen Moment.

„Spottdrosseln." sagte ich leise und Daliah nickte. Sie begann eine kleine Melodie zu summen, wobei die kleinen Vögel bald darauf einstimmten.

„Wunderschön." flüsterte ich und hörte dem wundervollen kleinen Vogelkonzert zu, das über mir erklang.

„Laut der Mythologie, sind die Spottdrosseln durch den Gott Apollo entstanden, dem Gott der Musik. Zuhause benutzen wir sie immer, um uns Signale zu schicken oder wir singen zusammen während der Arbeit." sagte sie und blickte mich auffordernd an. Ich hob eine Augenbraue und pfiff dreimal kurz und einmal lang. Die Vögel in den Bäumen trugen es durch den gesamten Wald.

„Gut…also, wenn wir das hören, wissen wir, dass alles in Ordnung ist und wir bald wieder zurück sind." sagte sie zu mir und ich war einverstanden.

„Wir schaffen das!" sagte ich am Ende zu ihr und umarmte sie innig. Daliah ließ die Umarmung zu und ich ahnte, dass mir der Abschied von ihr nicht leicht fallen würde, ebenso wenig wie ihr Bild, das möglicherweise am Himmel erscheinen würde. Selbst nach solch einer kurzen Zeit, die ich mit ihr verbracht hatte, war sie wie eine Schwester für mich geworden. Einer Schwester, die ich beschützen muss. Einer Schwester, die ich über die Zeit lieb gewonnen hatte. Ich winkte ihr zum Abschied und schlug den Weg zum Füllhorn ein.

Daliah hatte mir einen geeigneten Platz beschrieben, welcher mich unentdeckt, aber gleichzeitig beobachten ließ. Im Dickicht am Waldrand beobachtete ich die drei verbliebenden Karriere-Tribute und den Jungen aus Distrikt 3, welcher einen langen Speer in der Hand hielt und die Umgebung im Auge behielt. Nicht weit von ihrem Lager entfernt, befand sich die aufgestapelte Pyramide, bestehend aus den verbliebenden Vorräten aus dem Füllhorn. Sie wirkte unscheinbar auf mich, jedoch wusste ich, dass an dieser Pyramide irgendetwas faul war. Selbst ich würde keine Lebensmittel frei unter dem Himmel liegen lassen, selbst wenn sie von dem Jungen aus Distrikt 3 bewacht werden würden. Nochmals glitt mein Blick über die Vorräte und meine Stirn runzelte sich leicht, als ich den Boden sah. Es wirkte auf mich, als sei er rundherum ausgegraben und anschließend wieder festgetreten worden. Mein Blick wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde verwirrter und ich ließ ihn weitergleiten. Ebenso wie bei der Pyramide, waren um unsere Podeste herum der Boden aufgewühlt und wieder zugetreten worden, jedoch wusste ich nicht warum. Noch nicht.

Jemand aus dem Karriere-Lage regte sich und ich sah den Jungen aus Distrikt 1 aufspringen, welcher auf eine Rauchfahne im Wald deutete. Ich grinste leicht und blickte auf das Lager, in welcher die beiden aus Distrikt 2 ebenfalls aufsprangen und zu ihren Waffen griffen.

„Gehen wir! Du hältst Wache, bis wir zurückkommen!" sagte Romano und griff zu seinem Schwert.

Er blickte sich kurz in der Gegend um und für einen kurzen Moment befasste mich die Angst, er könnte mich entdecken. Seine Distriktpartnerin ging auf ihn zu und deutete ungeduldig auf den Rauch.

„Meinst du, sie ist es?" fragte sie und durch ihre Jacke konnte ich ihre Messer aufblitzen sehen, von denen sie unglücklicherweise eine Menge zu besitzen schien. Romano hatte immer noch nicht den Blick in Richtung des Waldes abgewandt.

„Wenn ja, dann mache ich sie auf meine Weise kalt und biete diesen Spielen eine Show, die ihnen noch jahrelang in Erinnerung bleiben wird. Vorwärts!" sagte er laut und rannte zusammen mit den übrigen beiden, die auf Romanos Antwort nur mörderisch grinsten in Richtung der Rauchfahne.

Ich musste kurz schluckten und blickte den davonrennenden Tributen hinterher, wobei meine Augen sich fest auf Romanos Rücken richteten. Meine Zähne hatte ich fest zusammengepresst und meine Augen waren zu Schlitzen geformt, während mein Gesicht grimmige Entschlossenheit ausstrahlte.

„Es würde mich wundern, wenn sein Vater nicht genauso wäre, wie sein Sohn." sagte ich zu mir selbst, jedoch hoffte ich, dass ganz Panem mich gehört hatte. Romanos Entschlossenheit und sein Ehrgeiz mich zu töten, grenzten beinahe an Besessenheit, ebenso wie die Tatsache sein Distrikt mit Stolz und Ehre zu erfüllen. Nachdem die drei Tribute die Ebene verließen, richtete ich meinen Blick wieder auf das Lager, an welchem nur noch der Junge aus Distrikt 3 saß. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Irgendetwas musste der Junge gehabt haben, dass sie ihn am Leben ließen.

Plötzlich huschte etwas aus dem Dickicht und rannte auf die Pyramide zu. Geschockt blickte ich zu der Gestalt mit blonden Haaren, welche begann ihre Schritte einzustellen und durch kleine Sprünge zu ersetzen. Mein Blick ging zu dem Jungen aus Distrikt 3, welcher von dem Mädchen Nichts mitbekommen zu scheint und weiterhin die Umgebung beobachtete. Ich blickte wieder zu dem Mädchen, dass an der Pyramide angekommen und sich einige der Vorräte stahl. Erst jetzt erkannte ich ihre Gesichtszüge, die einem Fuchs in Listigkeit und Geschick in Nichts nachtraten. Es war das Mädchen aus Distrikt 6 und ich musste gestehen, dass ihre Taktik unbemerkt zu bleiben und nicht aufzufallen gut funktionierte.

Neugierig beobachtete ich das mir vorliegende Schauspiel des Mädchens, wie sie die Unachtsamkeit und die richtigen Augenblicke abwartete, bis sie zustoßen konnte. Das Mädchen schien ihre Vorräte aufgefüllt zu haben, denn sie sprang schnell und leichtfüßig über den Boden, dass mich jedoch gleichzeitig auf stutzen ließ. Das Mädchen aus Distrikt 6 lief hinter dem Jungen in den Wald, wobei dieser es zu bemerken schien und sich nach allen Richtungen umsah. Langsam und mit erhobenem Speer blickte er sich immer wieder zu dem Lager um, bis er schließlich im Wald verschwand.

Insgeheim dankte ich dem Mädchen aus Distrikt 6 und konnte mich nun vollkommen auf meine Aufgabe die Vorräte zu vernichten konzentrieren.

Die Sprünge des Mädchens erschienen vor meinem inneren Auge und ich blickte abermals über den Boden, der aufgewühlt, jedoch wieder zugestampft war, ebenso wie bei den Podesten.

Meine Gedanken wanderten zu Athalia, kurz bevor ich den Friedenswächtern überlassen wurde.

„ _Gehe nicht zu früh von dem Podest runter, oder sie sprengen dich in Tausend einzelne Teile."_

„Mienen! Sie haben die Mienen ausgebuddelt!" sagte ich und blickte fassungslos auf die Pyramide.

Diese Falle war ziemlich effizient und gleichzeitig tödlich. Deshalb haben die Karriere-Tribute den Jungen aus Distrikt 3 am Leben gelassen. Er hatte ihnen versprochen, ihre Vorräte so zu bewachen und in eine tödliche Waffe zu verwandeln, dass es niemand der Tribute wagen würde, sich ihrer Vorräte zu bedienen.

„Clever!" sagte ich und blickte auf den Waldrand, wo bereits das zweite Feuer brannte und mir gleichzeitig sagte, dass meine Zeit schnell davon lief. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und ließ meinen Blick über die Pyramide gleiten, bis ich an einem Netz voller Äpfel hängen blieb.

Eine Idee formte sich in meinen Gedanken und ich trat vorsichtig aus dem Dickicht. Ich blickte mich nach allen Seiten um und nahm einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher, als ich niemanden entdecken konnte.

Ich legte ihn in meinen Bogen ein und richtete meine komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf das Netz voller Äpfel. Wenn ich Recht behielt mit den Mienen, dann würden die Karriere-Tribute sie rundherum verteilt haben, sodass eine einzige Berührung, alle Mienen auslösen würde.

Ich spannte den Pfeil und konzentrierte mich ganz auf mein Ziel, das Netz zu durchtrennen.

Der erste Pfeil traf das Netz an der unteren Außenseite. Ich atmete kurz durch und trat noch einen Schritt auf die Ebene. Mir war bewusst, dass mir im Moment ganz Panem zusah, was meine Nervosität ungewollt steigerte, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass die Karriere-Tribute jeden Moment aus dem Wald kommen und mich entdecken würden. Ich nahm einen weiteren Pfeil aus dem Köcher und legte ihn in die Sehne meines silbernen Bogens ein.

„Konzentrier dich!" sagte ich zu mir selbst und spannte den Bogen. Die Sehne war an meiner Wange, während ich meine rechte Hand mit meinem Kinn fixierte. Sie zitterte leicht und ich brachte es unter Kontrolle, indem ich mehrmals tief ein und wieder ausatmete. Mein Herzschlag und mein Atem verlangsamten sich und meine grauen Augen waren komplett auf den unteren Bereich des Netzes gerichtet. Ich atmete ein letztes Mal stark ein und schoss.

Der Pfeil zischte durch die Luft und erweiterte das von meinem ersten Pfeil entstandene Loch, sodass die Äpfel aus dem Sack die Pyramide runter kullerten. Der erste Apfel berührte den Boden und löste die erste Explosion aus. Darauf folgte eine Kettenreaktion und ich wurde durch ihre Wucht nach hinten geschleudert. Ich kam auf dem Bauch auf, wobei mir sämtliche Luft aus der Lunge gepresst wurde. Der Boden unter mir bebte und eine erneute Explosion hallte durch die Ebene. Ich wagte einen kleinen Blick zur Seite und sah, dass die Mienen ganze Arbeit geleistet hatten. Ich richtete mich langsam auf und ein kleines Piepen durchfuhr meine beiden Ohren. Ich schüttelte den Kopf wurde ihn jedoch nicht los. Meinen Bogen hielt ich fest umklammert, während ich auf das Chaos vor meinen Augen blickte. Nichts von den Vorräten war übrig geblieben. Auch das Lager der Karriere-Tribute war durch die Wucht der Explosion beschädigt und zur Seite geschleudert worden. Langsam richtete ich mich auf und bemerkte, dass meine Knie zitterten, als ich auf das Dickicht zusteuerte. Ich konnte mich kaum aufrechthalten, als ich schließlich im sicheren Dickicht zusammenbrach und auf die Überreste blickte.

Keinen Moment später erschienen die Karriere-Tribute und der Junge aus Distrikt 3 aus dem Wald und liefen auf ihre Überreste zu. Romano ist dermaßen außer sich, dass er aus Verzweiflung mehrmals beginnt sein Schwert in den Boden zu rammen, als sei dieser eines der Tribute. Die anderen beginnen in den Überresten nach verbliebenden heilen Resten auszuschau zu halten, jedoch wusste ich, dass sie keine finde würden. Der Junge aus Distrikt 3 stand an der Seite und blickte mit bleichem Gesichtsausdruck auf sein Werk. Romano schien seine erste Wut-Phase überwunden zu haben, denn nun richtete er seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf den Jungen. Selbst von meinem Standpunkt aus, konnte ich den blanken Hass und den Zorn erkennen, sodass selbst ich zusammenzuckte. Er ging auf den Jungen zu und warf dessen Speer weit von sich.

„Warum hast du nicht aufgepasst!" schrie er wütend und ich duckte mich noch weiter in das Dickicht.

Der Junge stammelte einige kleine Entschuldigungen von sich und hob beruhigend seine Hände. Romano jedoch schien anderer Ansicht zu sein, denn er wuchs einige Meter höher und schrie den Jungen mit den übelsten Schimpfwörtern an, die ich jemals gehört hatte. Der Junge begann zu zittern und drehte sich in Richtung des Waldes, um wegzurennen. Romano schien dieser Gedanke ebenfalls zu kommen, denn er griff nach dem Jungen und rammte ihm sein Schwert in den Rücken.

Ich konnte mir das nicht weiter ansehen und huschte schnell zurück in das Dickicht und in den schützenden Wald hinein. Meine Beine hatten sich in der kurzen Zeit wieder beruhigt und auch in meinen Ohren hatte das Piepen nachgelassen. Ich rannte in schnellem Tempo durch den Wald.

An dem verlassenen und ehemaligen Jägerwespennest blieb ich stehen und richtete meinen Blick auf die Bäume um mich herum. Ich pfiff die drei kurzen und den langen Ton und hörte daraufhin bald die Melodie im gesamten Wald. Langsam ging ich weiter und wartete auf Daliahs Rückmeldung. Als keine ertönte rannte ich schnell in Richtung des letzten Feuers und blieb stockend stehen, als ich es

unangezündet entdeckte. Sorge kroch in mir hoch und ich blickte panisch zu allen Seiten.

„Zerena!" schrie eine Stimme und mein Kopf schnellte in dessen Richtung. Meine Augen waren schock geweitet und ich rannte mit einem eingelegten Pfeil in Daliahs Richtung. Ich hörte ihre panischen Schreie und beschleunigte mein Tempo.

„Zerena!" schrie sie zitternd weiter und ihre Stimme bohrte sich in mich hinein. Ich sprang über den umgestürzten Baumstamm, an dem ich aufgewacht war und erkannte von weitem bereits Daliah, die in einem Netz gefangen auf dem Boden liegt. Über ihr ragte der Junge aus Distrikt 1, welcher ihr seinen Speer in den kleinen Körper bohrt und ihre braunen Augen sich sichtlich weitete. Tränen brannten in meinen Augen, als ich sie sah und blickte den Jungen zornig an. Mein Körper begann unkontrolliert zu zucken und Funken sprühten um uns herum. Ich im nächsten Moment steckte ein Pfeil in seinem Hals, während er röchelnd nach hinten flog, als hätte ihn eine nicht erkennbare Kraft nach hinten geschleudert. Er stieß gegen einen Baum und blieb am Boden liegen, während kleine Stoße durch seinen Körper krochen und er zu zucken anfing.

Ich achtete nicht weiter auf ihn, jedoch knisterte immer noch die Luft um uns herum, sodass an manchen Stellen kleine Funken glühten. Ich rannte auf Daliah zu, die ihren Körper um den Speer herum verkrampfte. Ich schnitt mit dem Messer das Netz auf und holte den Speer aus ihrem Körper.

Sie röchelte kurz auf, als die Waffe ihren Körper verließ. In ihren braunen Augen begannen sich Tränen zu bilden. Ich ging neben ihr auf die Knie und betrachtete voller Sorge die Wunde. Das Blut verteilte sich auf ihrem T-Shirt und ich wusste, dass ich keine Möglichkeit hatte ihr zu helfen, egal wie sehr ich es wollte.

„Alles okay. Alles okay. Alles okay." flüsterte ich ihr leise zu und in meinen grauen Augen bildeten sich ebenso Tränen. Ich kroch näher zu ihr und umschloss mit meinen Armen ihren Oberkörper und zog sie zu mir.

„Dir passiert Nichts." erklang meine Stimme und eine kleine Träne rollte sich meine Wange hinunter.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und ich ergreife sie.

„Hast du ihre Vorräte in die Luft gesprengt?" fragte sie leise und ich nickte lächelnd.

„Ja. Bis auf das letzte Bisschen!" sagte ich und sie lächelte ebenso leicht, wie ich es tat. Mein Blick wanderte zu dem Jungen aus Distrikt 1, der tot auf dem Boden lag. Mein Blick wurde abermals zornig und ich musste mich zusammenreißen, ihn nicht in einzelne Teile zu zerschneiden.

„Du musst gewinnen." erklang die Stimme von Daliah und ich blickte sie wieder an.

„Das werde ich. Für uns beide werde ich jetzt gewinnen." versprach ich ihr und meinte jedes meiner gesagten Worte ernst. Eine Träne löste sich nun auch aus Daliahs Auge und kullerte ihre Wange hinunter.

„Kannst du singen?" fragte sie mich und mein Blick wurde für einen Moment verdutzt, ehe ich schließlich nickte. Ich schniefte kurz auf und eine weitere Träne löste sich.

 _Klingen die Signalhorn jetzt  
spielen Sie es nur für mich.  
Im Wandel der Jahreszeiten  
erinnern, wie ich früher war.  
Jetzt kann ich nicht gehen  
kann ich nicht einmal zu starten.  
Ich habe nichts mehr,  
nur ein leeres Herz._

Ich bin ein Soldat  
verwundet, so muss ich den Kampf aufzugeben.  
Es gibt nichts mehr für mich  
führen mich weg ... oder lassen Sie mich hier liegen.

Klingen die Signalhorn jetzt  
sagen, ist mir egal.  
Es gibt nicht eine Straßen Ich  
weiß, dass zu jedem Ort.  
Ohne Licht, fürchte ich, dass ich  
in der Dunkelheit stolpern.  
Legen Sie hin entscheiden, ob sie weitergehen.

Dann von oben  
irgendwo in der Ferne.  
Es ist eine Stimme, die ruft  
erinnern, wer Sie sind.  
Wenn Sie verlieren Sie sich  
Ihren Mut in Kürze folgen.

So stark sein heute Abend  
erinnern, wer Sie sind.

Du bist ein Soldat jetzt  
kämpfen in einer Schlacht.

 _Um wieder frei sein,  
das ist, zu kämpfen lohnt._

 _(Ton der Signalhorn-Bryan Adams)_

Daliah sah mich mit Tränen nassem Gesicht an und nickte.

„Wunderschön." sagte sie leise und richtete ihren Blick kurz auf ihre Hand. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und entdeckte ein aus Leder geflochtenes Armband, in dessen Mitte eine große rote Blume befestigt war.

„Eine Mohnblume. Meine Mutter schenkte es mir, kurz nach meiner Geburt. Ich habe sie nie kennengelernt. Ich bitte dich…sie meiner Schwester zu geben, wenn…" begann sie und noch mehr Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und auch ich konnte mich nicht länger zurückhalten. Die Tränen flossen meine Wangen hinunter. Ich nickte schweigend und hielt ihre Hand fester. Sie lächelte mir ein letztes Mal zu und blickte von meinem Gesicht über meinen Hals.

„Ich glaube an dich…immer." sagte sie leise zu mir und ihre braunen Augen wurden glasig. Ich sah, wie das Leben aus ihr schwand und ich nichts tun konnte, um sie zurückzuholen. Noch immer sangen die Spottdrosseln mein Lied und wollten es nicht beenden. Sanft schloss ich ihre Augen und legte ihren Oberkörper vorsichtig wieder auf das weiche Gras.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich neben ihr kniete und ihre Hand hielt, jedoch wollte ich nicht von ihr lassen. Ich schloss den Reißverschluss der Jacke, sodass man die hässliche Wunde nicht mehr sehen konnte. Noch immer war mein Gesicht feucht von meinen Tränen und ich nahm ihr zitternd an Armband ab und legte es mir um. Die Farbe der Mohnblume leuchtete mir entgegen und ihn ihr konnte ich das Gesicht von Daliah erkennen. Ich blickte zu ihrem kleinen Körper und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr würde keine Beerdigung zuteilwerden, wie sie es verdient hatte. Sie würde von einem Hovercraft nach oben gezogen und dann in einem kleinen Holzsarg nach Hause geschickt werden, wo ihre Familie um sie trauern konnte. Ich blickte mich um und stand auf.

Ich lief eine Weile durch den Wald und entdeckte nicht weit von mir eine Blumenwiese. Ich nahm mein Messer und begann einen großen Strauß weißer Blumen für sie zu pflücken. Meine beiden Hände waren voller Blumen, als ich zu ihr zurückkehrte.

Ich wusste, dass mir ganz Panem über die Schultern sah und ich wollte es auch nicht anders. Jeder sollte sehen, dass mir ihr Tod näher ging, als alles andere. Ihr wurde eine Ehre zuteil, die den anderen Tributen über die Jahre verwehrt geblieben war. Nach und nach legte ich die Blumen um sie herum. Keine einzige freie Stelle war unbedeckt von weißen Blumen und selbst ihr Haar hatte ich nicht ausgelassen. Ein kleiner Blumenkranz saß nun auf ihrem Kopf. Ich ging zurück zur Wiese und pflückte andere Blumen. Gelbe, rote und blaue, die ganz in der Nähe zu finden waren und legte den Strauß voller Blumen in ihre Hände. Zum Schluss küsste ich ihre Stirn und richtete mich auf. Ich griff zu meinem Bogen und entfernte mich langsam von ihr. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und richtete meinen Blick in den Himmel. Jeder sollte sehen, was ich in diesem Moment empfand. Jeder sollte sehen, was diese Spiele anrichteten. Jeder sollte sehen, dass unschuldige bei diesen Spielen umkamen.

Ich nahm meine rechte Hand und legte meine drei mittleren Finger auf meine Lippen, ehe ich sie in den Himmel streckte. Mein Blick zeigte wilde Entschlossenheit. Die Entschlossenheit diese Spiele zu gewinnen. Für Liliana und nun auch für Daliah.


	13. Die Regeländerung

Zitternd ließ ich mich auf einer Astgabel fallen und starrte auf den Punkt, auf welchem das Hovercraft zusammen mit Daliahs Leiche aus der Arena verschwunden ist. Schweigend hatte ich zugesehen, wie die große Schaufel nach ihrem kleinen mit Blumen bestreuten Körper griff und sie in die Luft gezogen hatte. Meine Finger tasteten nach dem Ledergeflochtenen Armband mit der Mohnblume. Vorsichtig fast schon zaghaft glitten meine Finger federleicht darüber. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich schweigend auf der Astgabel saß, jedoch schreckte ich bei einem kleinen piepen neben mir kurz auf. Ein Fallschirm war neben mir in den Ästen gelandet.

Meine zitternden Finger glitten danach und öffneten den silbernen Behälter. Ein großer Laib Brot sprang mir entgegen und ich griff zögernd nach diesem, ehe ich es von allen Seiten begutachtete. Es war ein Weizenbrot, wobei dieses auf der oberen Seite mit vielen Mohnkernen verzierte wurde, welche eine 11 bildeten. Ich lächelte leicht und legte das Brot vorsichtig auf meinen Schoss, ehe ich schließlich die kleine Nachricht aus dem Behälter zog.

 _Danke – D_

Ich lächelte leicht und steckte den Zettel zu meinem anderen in die Tasche und ließ mich zurück in die Astgabel fallen. Die Hymne ertönte in der Arena und ich blickte in den Himmel. Das Gesicht des Jungen aus Distrikt 1 starrte mir entgegen und zum ersten Mal in der Arena fühlte ich kein Mitleid für einen toten Tributen. Vor meinen Augen tauchte der Körper des Jungen auf, welcher ohne Rücksicht seinen Speer in Daliahs Körper gestoßen und einen Moment später einen meiner Pfeile im Hals hatte. Das Bild des Jungen wurde einen Moment später, durch Daliah ersetzt und mir schossen automatisch Tränen in die Augen. Sie war zu jung, um zu sterben. Ich senkte den Blick und blickte auf das Laib Brot vor meinen Augen, bis die Hymne endete. Noch bevor ich in den Schlaf sank, legte ich das Brot vorsichtig in meinen blauen Rucksack.

„Achtung, Tribute! Achtung!" holte mich eine Stimme aus meinem Schlaf und ich blinzelte gegen das grelle Licht der Sonne.

„Die Regel, nach der es nur einen einzigen Sieger geben kann…ist außer Kraft gesetzt. Ab sofort können zwei Sieger gekrönt werden, vorausgesetzt, sie stammen beide aus demselben Distrikt. Fröhliche Hungerspiele und möge das Glück stets mit euch sein!" ertönte die Stimme von Claudius Templesmith, ehe es abermals still in der Arena wurde.

Meine Augen wurden nach der mir eben verkündeten Ansage groß und keuchte erschrocken auf.

Das war nicht möglich!

Die Spielmacher änderten nicht ohne einen besonderen Grund die Regeln. Ein Knacken ließ mich hochfahren und meine Finger streichelten über den silbernen Bogen in meiner rechten Hand. Vorsichtig bewegte ich meinen Kopf nach unten, wo ich Romano und seine Distrikpartnerin erkannte, welche mit starrer Miene unter meinem Rastplatz entlang liefen.

Selbst von meinem Platz auf dem Baum konnte ich erkennen, dass Romano vor lauter Wut und Kampfeinsatz zitterte. Auf seiner Stirn waren deutlich Furchen zu erkennen, während sich seine Hand um sein Schwert verkrampfte. Seine Distriktpartnerin sah nicht minder mordlustig aus, denn ab und an zuckten ihre Hände in Richtung ihrer Messersammlung.

Ich ließ meinen Kopf gegen die Rinde des Baumes zurücksinken, in der Hoffnung sie würden ebenso wie in der ersten Nacht an meinem Baum vorbeigehen, jedoch blieb Romano nur wenige Meter von meinem Rastplatz entfernt stehen und drehte sich zu seiner Partnerin um.

„Du hast die Ansage gehört, Adena. Wenn wir gewinnen wollen, müssen wir Distrikt 5 ausschalten und das so schnell wie nur möglich!" hörte ich seine Stimme und selbst seine Stimme triefte vor Zorn und Entschlossenheit.

„Sie werden zu zweit sein…" begann seine Partnerin wurde jedoch von Romano unterbrochen, der laut zu Lachen began.

„Nicht mehr lange, Adena. Ich weiß, wo ich ihn getroffen habe! Es ist mir nur ein Rätsel, wie er es geschafft hat, ohne jämmerlich zu verbluten, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass er in wenigen Tagen oder Stunden tot sein wird. Genauso wie seine Geliebte!" schrie er schon fast und eine Gänsehaut kroch meine Arme entlang, als ich seine Worte hörte.

Mit angespannter Miene beobachtete ich wie die beiden Tribute aus Distrikt 2 ihren Weg fortsetzten.

Meine Gedanken schweiften in weite Ferne und blieben schlussendlich an meinem Distriktpartner hängen, welcher sich irgendwo schwer verletzt in der Arena aufhielt. Noch immer wurde ich nicht aus ihm schlau, jedoch war ich mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass ich nun nicht mehr alleine zurückkehren musste, sondern mit ihm zusammen.

Fest entschlossen schnappte ich mir meinen Bogen und kletterte vorsichtig den Baum hinunter, ehe ich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der beiden Karriere-Tribute ging. Daliah erwähnte, dass sich Adrian nahe dem Fluss aufhalten würde.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich durch den Wald und blickte für einen kurzen Moment auf das heruntergefallene und ehemalige Nest der Jägerwespen, ehe ich meinen Weg fortsetzte.

Am Fluss angekommen folgte ich ihm für eine Weile am Rand entlang, auf der Suche nach jeglichen Hinweisen, die auf den Verbleib von Adrian hinwiesen. Außer von bereits getrockneten Fußabdrücken von schweren Stiefeln konnte ich nichts erkennen, sodass ich schweigend weiter ging.

Jedoch ließ mich etwas stutzen und ging vorsichtig auf einen größeren Felsen zu, an dessen Seite ich dunkle Flüssigkeit erkennen konnte. Voller Zuversicht beugte ich mich hinunter und fuhr mit meinen Fingern über den Stein. Die rote Farbe von Blut ließ mich kurz aufatmen und blickte mich nach allen Seiten um. Nicht weit von mir entfernt erkannte ich nochmals kleine Blutstropfen und sprang in den Fluss.

Nach einer Weile führte die Blutspur abermals an den Waldrand und ich blickte mich verwirrt um, als ich plötzlich ein schweres atmen hören konnte.

„Adrian!" sagte ich und ich konnte hören, wie das atmen für einen kurzen Moment stockte.

„Zerena." erklang es plötzlich leise und ich ging mit kurzen Schritten auf den Waldrand zu.

„Vorsichtig." ertönte nochmals seine Stimme und ich blickte mich verwirrt zu allen Seiten um, ehe ich schließlich zwei größere Büsche erkennen konnte, die nahe und im Schutz des Waldes und hinter mehreren größeren Steinen standen.

Nur mit Mühe konnte man erkennen, dass mehrere Äste und Zweige ein kleines Dach bildeten, das über die beiden Büsche gespannt war. Ein Unterschlupf und eine gute Tarnung vor Angreifern.

„Oh mein Gott, Adrian." gab ich von mir und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf die beiden Büsche im Dickicht zu. Ich sprang über die Steine und erkannte die dunkelgraue Jacke meines Distriktpartners.

Adrian lag umgeben von Moos gut versteckt zwischen zwei Büschen in dessen Mitte. Seine Atmung ging leicht stockend und von meinem Standpunkt aus konnte ich die tiefe Beinwunde erkennen, ebenso wie das dunkelrote Blut, das fast seinen gesamten oberen Bereich der Hose durchnässt hat.

Seine braunen Augen schienen aufzuleuchten, als er mich sah und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, wobei er große Schwierigkeiten zu haben schien, aufgrund seiner Schmerzen. Ich ließ mich schnell neben ihn sinken und schob ihn zurück.

„Nein, bleib liegen." sagte ich nur bestimmend und betrachtete seine Beinwunde.

Mit dem Messer schnitt ich die blutverkrusteten Ränder seiner Hose weg, ehe ich einen genaueren Blick auf seine Verletzungen werfen konnte. Romano hatte mit seiner Aussage, er habe Adrian schwer verletzt nicht übertrieben. Ein tiefer Beinschnitt zog sich fast seinen kompletten Oberschenkel entlang, dessen äußere Ränder bereits Eiter bildeten. Ich wusste, wenn ich nicht schnell Medikamente beschaffen würde, hätte er eine tödliche Zukunft.

Ich strich mit den Fingern vorsichtig an den Seitenrändern seiner Wunde entlang, während Adrians Atmung heftiger und er bei jeder Bewegung zischend Luft ausstieß.

„Es ist schlimm, oder?" fragte er mich und ich blickte ihn an. Seine braunen Augen waren weit aufgerissen, während sein braunes Haar wild in alle Richtungen abstand. Sein Kiefer war aufeinander gepresst, aufgrund der Schmerzen.

„Das wird schon wieder!" antwortete ich und ging hinüber zu Fluss.

Aus meinem Rucksack nahm ich den Verbandskasten heraus und tauchte einer der Verbände ins kühle Nass.

Vorsichtig tupfte ich die blutigen Ränder der Wunde ab und achtete sorgsam darauf, dass ich der Beinwunde nicht zu nahe kam.

„Zerena." hörte ich plötzlich von Adrian, sah jedoch nicht auf.

„Zerena…" erklang nochmals seine Stimme.

Ich blickte auf.

„Nein…ich verlasse dich auf gar keinen Fall. Wenn wir die Möglichkeit haben zusammen zu gewinnen, dann ergreife wir sie auch." sagte ich und wandte mich wieder seiner Wunde zu, während er mich schweigend beobachtete. Nachdem ich die Wunde größtenteils beobachtet hatte betrachtete ich seine Konstruktion eines Unterschlupfes und nickte anerkennend.

„Sie wird uns durch die Büsche und Steine verbergen." sagte Adrian schwach und schaute zu der Konstruktion auf, ehe sein Blick zu seinem Bein glitt.

„Hier findet uns ganz bestimmt keiner." schlussfolgerte ich und Adrian lächelte leicht.

„Die haben mich schon einmal gefunden…" sagte er leise und ich warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe ich mich neben ihn setzte und nochmals seine Wunde betrachtete.

Er folgte meinem Blick und sah hoffnungslos auf seine Verletzung.

„Wir besorgen dir Medizin, Adrian."

„Ich kriege nicht so oft Fallschirme, weißt du…" antwortete er mit schwacher Stimme. Ich biss leicht die Zähne zusammen, an den Gedanken, dass ich bereits zwei Fallschirme von mir unbekannten Personen erhalten habe, während mein Distriktpartner sterben zwischen zwei Büschen gelegen hatte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir werden uns etwas überlegen…irgendwas." meinte ich nur, während er mich aus seinen großen braunen Augen betrachtete. Ich zwang mich zu einem kleinen Lächeln und beugte mich über ihn, ehe ich einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Seine braunen Augen weiteten sich und auf seinem Gesicht erschien ebenfalls ein Lächeln, wobei dieses ernst zu sein schien.

Schweigend saßen wir in dem kleinen Unterschlupf. Mit meinen Fingern strich ich immer vorsichtig über den silbernen Bogen, als wäre es eines der kostbarsten Dinge. Ich wusste, dass Adrian mich beobachtete uns sah seufzend auf.

„Gibt es einen Grund warum du mich beobachtest?" fragte ich und auf Adrians Gesicht erschien ein kleines Lächeln, wobei sich auf seinen Wangen ein leichter Rotton bemerkbar machte.

„Ich erinnere mich nur…an…an das erste Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe." sagte er und lächelte, während ich ihn nur schweigend ansah. Er wandte den Blick keine Sekunde von meinem Gesicht ab.

„Ich war 5 und half meinem Vater bei der Arbeit in der Fabrik. Ich weiß noch, dass ich ihm jedes Werkzeug gebracht habe, dass er brauchte, als ich plötzlich in irgendetwas hineinlief. In dich." erzählte er und lachte für einen kurzen Moment laut auf, während sich meinen Wangen für einen kurzen Moment heiß anfühlten.

„Deine Mutter hat hinter dir gestanden und uns leicht angelächelt, als wir uns gegenseitig wieder aufgeholfen hatten. Ich weißt bis heute nicht wieso sie uns angelächelt hat." beendete er uns ich zuckte bei der Erinnerung kurz zusammen.

„Sie hat mir früher immer erzählt, dass sie und mein Vater sich auf diese Weise kennengelernt haben." erklärte ich ihm und blickte starr auf meinen Bogen.

„Sie sagte, ich wäre ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Dasselbe schwarze Haar, dieselben grauen Augen und denselben undurchdringlichen sturen Charakter." flüsterte ich leise und blickte Adrian an, der mir aufmerksam zugehört hatte und mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit auch ganz Panem mit ihm.

„Ich weiß noch genau, als sie starb. Es war wie ein tiefes schwarzes Loch, in welches ich mich verlor, genauso wie ich sie verloren hatte…und meinen Vater." flüsterte ich leise und wendete nicht einen Blick von meinem Bogen ab und doch konnte ich die Blicke von Adrian auf mir spüren.

„Ich habe meine Mutter auch verloren, als ich noch ein Baby war. Mein Vater spricht nicht über sie…niemals. Irgendwann schaffte ich es trotzdem, dass er mir etwas über sie erzählte. Sie war in seinen Augen eine umwerfende und fürsorgliche Frau, in die er sich sofort verliebt hatte. Und noch heute weiß ich, dass er an sie denkt, jeden Tag." sagte Adrian neben mir und ich hob den Kopf. Seine braunen Augen schimmerten und glänzten leicht.

Plötzlich hörte ich nicht weit von uns entfernt ein kleines Piepen und griff zu meinem Bogen, ehe ich unseren Unterschlupf verließ. Mit gespanntem Bogen sah ich mich vorsichtig zu allen Seiten um.

Meine Augen weiteten sich für einen kurzen Moment, als ich einen silbernen Fallschirm nicht weit von unserem Aufenthaltsort entdeckte.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich auf diesen zu und löste den Fallschirm von dem Behälter.

Als ich ihn öffnete kamen eine größere Box zum Vorschein und ein kleiner weißer beschrifteter Zettel.

 _Wir beobachten euch - A_

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen nach oben und steckte den Zettel zurück in die Box.

In dem Unterschlupf angekommen öffnete ich den Topf und kniete mich neben Adrian, welcher gespannt die Box ansah.

„Medizin?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll, wobei ich nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, Suppe." antwortete ich leise und nahm einen silbernen Löffel zur Hilfe. Mit der anderen Hand stieß ich Adrian leicht nach hinten, sodass er liegend neben mir war, ehe ich vorsichtig die dampfende Suppe umrührte und ihm diese leicht in den Mund träufelte. Nachdem er die Hälfte der Suppe gegessen hatte, begann ich seinen Verband zu wechseln. Seine Verletzung hatte sich nicht gebessert und mir war klar, dass er Medizin brauchte, um zu überleben.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst, Zerena. Und du hast Recht, wenn wir nicht bald Medizin bekommen, werde ich sterben…" begann er und mein Kopf fuhr in seine Richtung.

„Sag so etwas nicht…" zischte ich.

„…wenn ich sterbe, dann…" unterbrach er mich erneut und ich beugte mich schnell nach vorne und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Ich hatte noch nie jemanden geküsst. Ich spürte seine heißen Lippen auf meinen, die sich langsam zu bewegen schienen. Seinem Atem, welcher noch leicht angehaucht von der Suppe war schmeckte ich auf seinen Lippen. Es fühlte sich ungewohnt an, jedoch hatte ich das gleichzeitige Gefühl zu wissen, wie ich den Kuss anzugehen hatte.

Vorsichtig löste ich mich von ihm und spürte, wie das Blut mir in die Wangen schoss und er mich mit leicht geöffneten Lippen ansah

„Ich…" begann ich leise, jedoch pressten sich abermals Adrians Lippen auf meine und ich schwieg.

„Achtung, Tribute! Achtung!" erklang die Stimme von Claudius Templesmith und ich öffnete müde meine Augen. Mein Kopf lag auf Adrians Brust, während unsere Hände miteinander verschlungen waren. Ich setzte mich auf und hörte gespannt der Ansage.

„Morgen früh bei Sonnenaufgang, wird es beim Füllhorn ein Festmahl geben. Dies wird kein gewöhnlicher Anlass sein. Jeder von euch braucht etwas, äußerst dringend. Und wir haben vor großzügige Gastgeber zu sein. Ende der Ansage!"


End file.
